Moments that Lead to You
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Lindsay has gone missing. Though shredded memories of the blonde of insignificant moments spent together may just be the very clues needed to help find her...and maybe even help the host come to terms with his own feelings...ChrisxLindsay
1. Gone

Moments that Lead to You

Finally! I've finally started it! Eeeck Im so excited about this story! Ok first things first lets see, this most likely will be AU. At the time being Lindsay is seventeen and Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action have both been completed. This story will have constant time skips that will randomly jump from scenes during, between, and after both seasons. But don't worry I'll keep you guys updated on what's going on before each chap to avoid confusion.

Unfortunatly this chap is both short and somewhat bland more than anything it's just a short introduction into the story having to deal with Lindsay and her family. Though I had quite a fun time coming up with my version on how Lindsay's family might be.^-^ Chapter two will be much more promising! Swear it!

Another unfortunty, do not expect very fast updates for this story. I am happy to get started on it but you see I'm already doing another chap story and I'm always doing oneshots in between so yeah. I will however try and give at least one chap every month so I hope that's not to bad.

Hmm...can't think of anything else at the moment...If you have any questions please ask! Until then,

Enjoy!

* * *

Gone

The pretty blonde haired blue eyed girl opened the fridge before looking through its continents disinterestedly.

After moment she gave an irritable scowl and groan before slamming the door shut only to start back by a sudden figure standing before her.

Another woman much older than the first stood tall with her hands on her hips glaring at daggers at the younger girl.

"Why the hell do I always come in the kitchen only to find you head first in the refrigerator!?"

Blue eyes gave a lazy glare to the older women before retaliating with, "Why the hell do I always come into the kitchen to find we have nothing to eat!?"

The older woman's glare deepened before saying slowly, "Need I remind you, that you don't live here." Angrily she snapped, "Go eat at you're dorm and while you're at it stay there! Me and your father didn't pay all that money for you to be here every waking moment!"

She snorted, "Gee mom if you act any more loving you'd be smothering me!"

The older women had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and pretty smoldering chocolate brown eyes. She heaved an irritable sigh before speaking as though to herself,

"It's every parent's dream for their child to go off to college, be independent, and be out of their parent's hair for good!!" She finished rising her voice angrily and giving the younger girl a pointed look.

The other girl pouted looking away from her mother disinterestedly, "The way you'd talk you'd think I was supposed to leave forever and never come back."

"At least give us a chance to miss you, dammit!"

"You should be more _grateful_." Said the other girl superiorly, "The only reason I'm here is to help out Lindsay."

The older woman's brow twitched irritably, "Oh that's _real nice_, using you're one and only baby sister as an excuse."

"It's the truth! Especially now with you and dad going out of town for business!"

The mother's angry scowl relented slightly at this, "Yeah," She sighed, before giving her head a dejected shake, "Really wish we coulda got out of that one."

"Don't worry hone." Came a chipper male voice just a glance over the kitchen island table and into the small but comfortable living room. In his hand's he carried two very large suitcases setting them gently on the ground.

"We'll be back before the weekends over." He turned his kind smile to his oldest daughter, "Will you and Lindsay be okay this weekend on your own together, Paula?"

Paula raised a pretty brow. She was the spitting image of her younger sister except for the short boyish hairstyle that allowed her bangs to fall charmingly in her face.

She scoffed though returned her father's kind smile with one of her own, "Geez daddy we're big girls now. Of course we'll be fine."

His smile softened, "I know but with the state your sister's in-"

"Hey wait a sec," Said Paula's mother raising a suspicious brow, "Didn't you say that you had a test to make up tomorrow morning?"

Paula blinked, "Yeah so?"

Her mother's look became slightly scolding, "You don't plan to just ignore it do you?"

"No way!" Said Paula, "My professor said that if I miss this make up test I fail the class altogether. I'm planning on sleeping over at the dorm tonight so I don't have to worry about getting up early to make it to class in time."

Her mother furrowed her brow, "But I thought-?"

"Don't worry." Paula said with an encouraging grin, "I'll breeze through the test and be back her before baby sister even wakes up."

Her mother looked uneasy, "Well…I guess…You will be with her the entire weekend right?"

"Sure, sure." She said waving her hand disinterestedly, "But seriously you guys are making a big deal out of nothing. Me and Lindsay are perfectly capable of taking care of our own selves."

"_Ohmygod_!" Came a new sudden voice as an upset Lindsay made her way as quickly as possible into kitchen, "I am like_ sooooo_ totally hungry I think my stomachs about to eat itself!"

Sliding between her mother and sister the bubbly blonde quickly made her way to look inside the fridge going through it maddeningly before switching to go through the freezer as well.

Paula gave a despairing shrug, "Don't bother baby sis there's nothing in there. I already checked."

Lindsay giggled, "Nah uh, lookie what I found!"

Paula looked to her sister curiously before grimacing quite noticeably,

"Lindsay…What the heck…!?"

Smiling happily Lindsay stood with a jar of pickles and a small tub of strawberry ice cream in her arms. With a gay smile on her lips she took a pickle before dipping it quiet thoroughly in the ice cream before bringing it up to her waiting lips to take a large and healthy bite!

The rest of the family paled considerably as Lindsay continued eating as if she were devouring the most tastiest of treats!

After a moment the young girl blinked before asking, "What are you all looking at?" Then giving a light look of defiance she said, "If you guys want any you can, like, so forget it! I _need_ this!"

"Calm down stingy." Said Paula with a roll of her eyes, still not entirely used to Lindsay and her sudden mood swings, "None of use wants any of your disgusting…er…_snack_."

"Disgusting!?" Lindsay looked to her other sister incredulously, "This is, like, so incredibly tasty!" she took another bite of strawberry creamed pickle, "Like an _angel's wings_!" she gushed happily.

She smiled tauntingly at her sister, "You're just mad that you didn't see it before!"

Again Paula blanched, "Yeah…" she said lowly, "You got me Lind's that's exactly it…"

Lindsay giggled, "Knew it!" she announced in a sing song tone.

Her father walked meaningfully toward her, "Sweetheart, shouldn't you be lying down right now? You're supposed to be on bed rest you know."

Lindsay smiled, "I know daddy, but I've been in bed like _allll_ day!" She sighed, "I'm like _sooo_ totally exhausted from not doing anything, it's totally hard! I so don't see don't see how bums make a living from it!"

Her mother rolled her eyes before saying, "Have you been taking those vitamins like I told you?"

Lindsay nodded ecstatically, her mother smiled, "Good girl." Her pleased looked softened kindly, "Honey will you be fine on your own for tonight? Me and you're father's plane leaves in a few hours and your sister is gonna sleep over at her school tonight. She'll be back first thing in the morning though."

Lindsay pouted, "Yeah totally mom! Like ohmygod! I am so not a little kid anymore!"

Her mother sighed, "Yeah…" She lowered her dark brown gaze down to rest on her daughter's largely swollen stomach, "I guess you're not anymore, huh?"

Lindsay focused on her pickle and ice cream snack.

It had been her mother had taken the news of Lindsay sudden pregnancy the worst.  
Her father had been upset, disapproving, yet at the same time as always loving and understanding. Paula had also been angry but unlike her mother she didn't dwell to long on her distaste for the matter. She could never stay mad at her younger sister for long.

After months of planning and decision making it had been decided that Lindsay would go through with the pregnancy but she would not keep the child.

Whether by foster home or becoming a carrier by contract in the end she would give up the child up.

Her mother was at the moment looking for a willing couple.

Lindsay had agreed only half heartedly with the strong persuasion from her mother.

In the end most decisions had not been the blondes own.

After being forced to sit down on the couch and put up her feet Lindsay watched as her mother and father ran about getting the last of their packing down. Paula sat with her absentmindedly flipping through channels on the TV though at times she would pause on a horror flick just to upset her baby sister into a horrified whining fit since she could not stand scary movies. Paula found it highly amusing! At least until their mother scolded her for teasing her sister in the delicate state she was in.

And when Paula returned her mother's angry words with some of her own (she being the more rudely outspoken of the two daughters) in what was sure to be another argument, Lindsay and her father would both quickly intervene to calm the two down. With Lindsay's father always being kind and understanding, it was easy to see who caught whose most endearing traits.

All in all it had been a most normal evening in Lindsay's home.

After a few hours her parents were packed and ready to go.

"Alright." Said Lindsay's mother being sure to place their airline tickets in her purse, "We're about ready to go."

Paula stood from the couch, "I guess I'll be leaving to."

"_Whaaaat_?" Lindsay pouted, "You too Paula? I thought you were gonna, like; hang around for a bit before you left."

"You should be heading to bed!" Scolded Lindsay's mother, "You need to get all the rest you can this close to delivery!"

She was on her eighth month.

Lindsay pouted, "But it's, like, only eight thirty!"

"_Ah, ah, ah_." Tsked her mother, "You wanna have a healthy baby don't you?"

The blonde sulked, "Yes." She mumbled dejectedly.

Her mother smirked, "Then do as your mother says." She then made her way over toward her daughter before leaning in to give the young girl a kiss on the head.

"We'll be back Sunday, kay baby?"

Lindsay returned the smile.

Her father repeated the action before telling her, "Be sure and take it easy okay."

"Kay daddy." she grinned.

Her father then moved to kiss Paula on the cheek telling her sternly, "Take care of your little sister."

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Said Paula rolling her eyes.

Their mother passed by the older sister giving a soft yet affectionate swat to the back of Paula's head, "Watch that attitude of yours!"

Paula scowled irritably after her.

As their parent's made their way out the front door they made sure to call back one final 'I love you' with the promise of returning home Sunday afternoon.

Paula irritably told them to 'Hurry up and leave!' while Lindsay happily returned the 'I love you' with one of her own.

Later on she would relish in the fact that she had said it. Later on she would be so glad that the last words said to her parents had been, 'I love you'. Her only regret would be that she didn't say more…but then again Lindsay was not to know that this would be the last time she were to see her parents…

Once the door had closed Paula turned to her younger sister, "Listen you don't have to go to bed now if you don't want to."

Lindsay fumed silently, "But mom said-"

"Moms leaving to board a plane that's going to take her two hundred miles from here. How is she gonna know?"

Lindsay furrowed her brow before giving a deep and thoughtful look as if this were a very complex question, "Ummmm…?"

Paula gave her sister a blank and dull stare before saying, "_Exactly_! So do what you want!"

Lindsay looked slightly fretful, "Oh, um…no I…I think I will go to bed." She placed her hand on her plump stomach, "I do want a healthy baby."

Paula watched her closely before saying, "You do know you're giving it up right?"

Lindsay looked to her older sister with wide blue eyes before forcing up a smile quickly saying, "Well like _duh_! Mom's been saying it like over and over," She sighed, "And _over_ and _over_."

Again Paula watched her sister closely before leaning in close with a pointed look, "_Sooo_…?"

Lindsay looked to her sister with a curious tilt of her head.

"I know we've been over this like a thousand times but…who_ is_ the father?"

Lindsay instantly turned her gaze to the ground a slight pink tinge making it's way on her features.

"I-I already told you I can't tell you!"

It was the most damndest thing to find Lindsay in total refusal on claiming who the father was. Needless to say both her mother and father were very displeased about that! Paula had found it more curious than anything, Lindsay was never particularly good at keeping secrets yet here she was acting as if she were upholding the world's most top secret information.

Paula gave her sister a bored glare, "Yeah you've said that before." She grumbled before pushing herself to her feet.

Lindsay looked to her sister, "Are you mad?"

Paula looked to her before giving a thoughtful look, then giving a shrug she replied, "No not really. Mom and dad are mad though." She smiled, "But It's totally cool. I guess I can understand you'd want to keep _some_ secrets to yourself."

Lindsay returned the smile relieved.

"Come on." Paula said offering her hand out to her younger sister.

Taking the offer Lindsay pulled while Paula tugged (hard) till the blonde stood on her feet.

Heaving out an exhausting sigh Paula said, "Let's get you to bed."

"Yeah." Lindsay sighed slightly grudgingly.

"Hey, cheer up kid." Grinned Paula, "In about a month or so you'll be pushing that kid out. Then you'll be free as a bird!" her grin grew, "Then you'll be ready for season three!"

The corners of Lindsay's move twitched up in a light smile.

The popular show Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action were headed for their third season and it, of course, was inviting back its entire cast of insane teenagers! Luckily Lindsay's delivery was scheduled at least two months before the casts return.

"Yeah, I know I so can't wait!"

Paula chuckled at that. She wasn't entirely sure about Lindsay's role as the dumb blonde of the show but Lindsay was happily excited about making a name for herself with her starting career as a highly popular reality TV star, so Paula let it be.

They entered Lindsay's room talking about mundane things as Lindsay readied herself for bed. Finally once settled in Paula said her goodnight and made her way toward the door promising to be back first thing in the morning.

"Hey wait!" Cried Lindsay causing her sister to turn back to her curiously.

She grinned, "Aren't you, like, going to say goodnight to baby too?"

Paula sighed though her face broke into a soft smile, "Oh right." She chuckled making her way back to her younger sister, "How could I have forgotten?"

Sitting down on the bed next to her sister she pulled the covers back revealing the plump stomach.

"Good night baby niece or nephew." She gave a kiss to Lindsay's stomach before saying, "But I hope to god you're a niece."

Lindsay laughed, as Paula smiled lovingly down at her younger sister. She knew that Lindsay would not be keeping the kid but she also knew it humored her when they spoke as if the child would really be staying with them.  
It was really just a fun pretend pastime between sisters so to speak.

"See you tomorrow sis." She called once she made her way back to the door.

Lindsay smiled, "See ya!" she called pulling the covers back up to her chest.

Turning off the lights Paula then made her way back into the living room grabbed her purse and turned off the living room TV once done making sure all the lights in the house were turned off she then made her way out the house toward her parked car.

As she made her way down the dark driveway she couldn't help but think for about the millionth time since finding out about Lindsay's pregnancy just why, not once, had the father not contacted her little sister since? She knew he knew, whoever he was, for once while pestering Lindsay for answers she had asked if she had at least alerted the father. At first it seemed as though Lindsay wasn't even going to answer her_ that_ simple question, but after a moments silence she simply replied,

"Yes." blue eyes saddening just slightly.

Paula snorted bringing her hands up casually to rest behind her head, "Whoever he is," Said the blonde girl slightly grudgingly, "He must be some hell of a jerk." If she ever found out who it was she swore she'd kick his ass!

She soon then made her way into her car, started it up and took off toward her school.

~*~*~

A few hours later Lindsay continued to sleep tangled quite comfortably underneath her covers. So comfortably in fact she completely missed the sound of the window breaking in, or the heavy footsteps that made their way slowly toward the young girl's room, or the sound of her room door opening silently.

It wasn't until she was shaken gently awake by a deep voice that she came to alert but before she could even so much as make a squeak the cold hard steel of a gun was placed against her temple her blue eyes widened and she froze...

Then came a low voice, "_Ssshhh_, not a sound."

Hours later Lindsay's room was ram sacked, her drawer's outturned, clothes and a suitcase missing, and Lindsay was gone.

~TBC~

Do you guys mind the centerd text? If not I'll gladly switch to left alignment.  
So yeah like I said nothing much for chapter one. I'll definantly make it up to you guys next chapter! Till then!^-^

Peace)-AR


	2. Choice

Moments that Lead to You

(Yeah, I changed the summary. The first one just wasn't really doing it for me...I like this one a lot better!) Alright, alright! On to the second chapter! =D Now before we begin there are some little factors I'd like to point out.  
First off, the story from here on out will broken into three parts, What happened to Lindsay, What's happening now, And the events that lead up to Lindsay kidnapping. I pretty much labeled them so u wouldn't get to confused. I'll be throwing in suspects left and right for who it was that got rid of Lindsay, so pay close attention as the story goes. In this chap my first suspect is revealed! Can u guess who?^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

Choice

She found she wasn't so afraid anymore, as the night time scenery dashed by at an ungodly rate. Lindsay sat in the back of the black van wearing only her pajama's a thin un-zipped sweater and her ever loved cowgirl boots.

The large man that had broken into her house had been punctual and to the point with just the simple action of pressing the gun to the side of her temple.

He had instructed her to quickly pack up to two bags of clothes and any other necessities she may need. The gun he held in his hand had been very intimidating leaving the blonde frozen wide eyed for a second until he snapped at her to move, and it was then she fearfully began his instructions pulling out two large suite cases and filling them with cloths. But as it turned out her pregnancy wouldn't allow her to move fast enough for the older man's taste so with grudging breath he made to move her to sit upon her bed to wait while he quickly finished up her packing for her.

He instructed for the younger girl to slip on her boots and a sweater seeing as how the night made for slightly chilly weather.

Lindsay did all this with little to no argument and once done the man lifted her bags and instructed her out of the house and towards a black van that was waiting for them outside.

He ordered her into the van as he made to stuff her things in the trunk, and when Lindsay opened the back of the van's door she was surprised to find a woman sitting inside patiently applying lipstick to her lips, a compact mirror in hand, as she waited for them.

And yes she had been terrified when the man took his place at the wheel and tore off at high speed down the road towards wherever. She had been mentally contemplating the risk of asking who they were, why they were doing this, and where were they taking her but she found, not to soon after they had driven off, that she didn't need to.

The lady who sat in the back seat spoke first very nicely and conversationally and with a strange accent,

"My name is Esther."

Lindsay, whose gaze had been lowered to the ground, quickly snapped her head up to find Esther smiling politely at her,

"Your name is Lindsay? Is it not?"

The blonde stared at her before giving a light nod to the head not really sure of what else to do at the moment.

Esther looked to be in her mid to late twenties her hair was dark and cropped short and with dark green eyes and the ruby red lipstick she wore contrasted sharply to her very pale skin. Her slim figure was hidden beneath the large black overcoat she wore.

"Do not be alarmed love." She spoke gently, "We are not here to harm you."

Not here to…?

Lindsay furrowed her brow before giving a light pout. Her blue gaze shifted to the man in the driver's seat then back to Esther. Then pointing an accusing finger at the man she said in a small voice.

"But…He pointed a gun at me…" Her tone had been close to that of a whinny child who had been poked by their sibling one too many times.

Esther blinked her green eyes before turning a quick gaze on the other man,

"Paul, you pointed a gun at a pregnant girl?" Her voice was on the verge of incredulous.

Paul gave a light grunt, "It's not what you think." He muttered his tone low and rough, "I just wanted to make sure she didn't make any noise. That's always the best way to go when scaring people into silence."

Esther gave a disapproving frown.

Paul was tall and very broad which, in hindsight, made him extremely intimidating. He was slightly tan with dark brown eyes and his hair was short and dark just beginning to hint at grayness.

"And she was taking so long to go." Continued Paul slightly grudgingly, "Look it's ten o' three and we should have been hitting the highway at _ten_. We're behind schedule!"

Esther rolled her eyes, "Oh please, we are making good time." She looked back to Lindsay then with a smile, "Do not mind him. He's just a little…_punctual_. You have my word, love; we will not be hurting you in anyway."

Lindsay, to say the least, was very skeptical about that.

But Lindsay was also very simple minded and didn't know the terms of holding long grudges even, so it seemed, against her very own kidnappers. Especially when Esther had made it so easy for her, by way of, asking Lindsay questions in order to get her to calm down.

How old are you?

What school do you go to?

Do you have many friends there?

Simple things like that, and it didn't take long for Lindsay to begin to talk freely. As though she had known Esther all her life!

Esther, for one, seemed glad that Lindsay didn't seem so frightened anymore she listened on fascinated as the blonde spoke animatedly and happily partook in the conversation whenever it so warranted.

And by the time she was done talking they were speeding down the highway and Lindsay's fear had been left far behind them.

Esther knew about her reality show career and asked about that. Lindsay spoke fondly of all the cast members (even Heather) how at times the show could be very stressful because of all the drama that was usually accumulated with reality TV but with the strange and wacky cast members there was hardly ever a dull time. She fully enjoyed her role on the show!

Esther smiled, "That all sounds wonderful, love." She spoke kindly.

Lindsay grinned happily, "Yeah it totally is!" Then with a gasp she excitedly asked, "Have you ever seen it!?"

"No, I'm afraid I've never seen Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. But if it is as entertaining as you make it out to be I will surely buy me a season sometime."

"Oh, we can watch it together!" Exclaimed Lindsay happily.

Esther laughed, "I would like that."

Smiling Lindsay opened her mouth to speak again before abruptly closing it shut with a shocked look on her features, "Ohmygosh!" she cried out upset to which Esther's pleased look turned to that of slight worry.

"What is it, love?"

"This whole time all we've done is talk about me!" Cried Lindsay in true disarray, "You must think I'm a total brat or something!" With a smile Lindsay said, "Okay, you've _so_ gotta tell me something about yourself!"

Esther blinked before her emerald eyes softened gently felling quite charmed,

"Well," she began lightly, "I believe that is fair. What is it that you would like to know?"

Now if Lindsay had been thinking clearly she would have brought up all the earlier questions that had before plagued her mind. But Esther had taken away her alarm and fear and taken away the blondes ability to see her as a kidnapper. To Lindsay Esther was now just another girl she found pleasure in talking with.

But being that as it may Lindsay was still able to come up with a curious enough question that suited the situation and still remained on the friendly terms that Esther, herself, had set up.

"So, like, what exactly is it that you _do_ anyway?"

Esther's smile twitched before saddening just slightly. It was not a question she had not been expecting so when she answered it came out planned and simple in a way that left little room for questions,

"Paul and I work as personal relocators for hire." It was then her green eyes saddened as though in apology before she said, "It is our job to make people disappear."

~*~**A moments time back**~*~

_He had a good twenty minutes before his shoot to introduce this week's show of Total Drama Island and to Chris that was plenty of time to chill and take a breather from his very own chaos. _

_It was still fairly early in the day as he stood leaning casually against a tree a nicely heated cup of coffee in his hands leaving the young man quite indulgent._

_He was just bringing the cup of steaming coffee to his lips for the umpteenth time when suddenly his name (or something close to it) called out to him effectively startling the host to nearly spill his hot drink all over himself!_

"_Hi Chip!" Cried Lindsay happily coming from seemingly nowhere._

_It had been by pure luck alone that Chris had managed to catch himself without spilling a drop of coffee._

_Scowling he turned to the blonde who seemed to have realized the start she gave the other man she gave a small apologetic smile._

"_Whoops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, Chip."_

_Chris's glare turned dull and passive as he merely stated, "__**Chris**__." He reminded for what had to have been the millionth time, "My name is Chris, Lindsay."_

_She gave a puzzled look with a slight tilt to the head._

_Chris rolled his eyes before raising a dull brow at her, "You want something?"_

_Lindsay smiled nodding animatedly._

_Chris gave a mean smirk, "If this is about fixing the showers in the communal bathrooms you can forget it." He gave an uncaring shrug, "There's simply not enough room in the budget for heated water __**and**__ the hair and makeup crew."_

_Lindsay blinked before giving a light pout, "Well…there was that…" Her look turned zealous as she then said, "But that wasn't what I wanted to tell you."_

_His bored look back in place Chris looked away from her, "Then what is it?" he asked his voice dripping with disinterest as he raised his cup up to his lips for his well deserved intake of coffee._

_Her next words had been spoken with such ease and poise that at first Chris didn't even fully register them,_

"_I'm in love with you."_

_Of course when they__** did**__ register his reaction was thus._

_He jerked up from his casual lean against the tree as he choked lightly on his drink._

"_Wh-what!?" He yelled turning an incredulous look on the blonde, "What did you just say!?"_

"_I'm in love with you." There it was again that simplicity and poise. Obviously she didn't know what she was saying._

_The early morning left most of the campers still snoozing in their beds leaving the campgrounds empty for the most part. It was then he wondered briefly what the blonde was doing up so early?_

_Smiling Lindsay decided to elaborate, "Yeah, I'm in love with you. I totally just found out the other day when I was doing a magazine questionnaire." _

_Chris's incredulous look turned to that of bitter complication as he furrowed his brow, "Say what now?"_

"_A magazine questionnaire silly!" stated Lindsay happily, "It read, 'How to now if the guy your crushing on is just a crush or much more.' And I scored a perfect one hundred." Her smile softened and a light pink tint rose to her cheeks, "With you in mind."_

_Slowly Chris gave a slight nod to his head raising a quizzical brow at her, "Uh huh."_

"_**Buuuut**__," Lindsay continued with a thoughtful look on her features, "I think I may have known I loved you even before the questionnaire. So like," She furrowed her brow in deep thought. How long had they been doing the show now? "A year now?"_

_Chris's dull glare grew slightly more irritated, "Four weeks Lindsay. That's when you first came to the island. Four weeks ago."_

_Lindsay laughed, "Oh yeah right, so three years then." Lindsay stated happily bringing up two fingers._

_Math wasn't really her strong point._

_His bored glare still in place Chris regarded her momentarily before looking away from her with a deep frown before bringing his cup of coffee back to his waiting lips. After taking a quick drink he muttered irritably,_

"_Girls __**your age**__ can be really stupid." _

_Lindsay frowned at the strong indication of that statement._

"_You read some bull crap magazine and automatically think you're in love."_

_Allowing his gaze to fall to hers he gave a slight smirk saying, "You're just lucky I'm not the type of guy to take advantage of that."_

…_Not that the idea hadn't crossed his mind…if only for a second._

_Lindsay didn't get what he had been trying to say with that last part but she easily understood what that first part had been about. He didn't think she understood the gravity of the word 'love'._

_With a deep frown on her lips she placed her hands upon her hips before proclaiming,_

"_Look, I know what I'm saying okay! I mean seriously what kind of girl do you take me for Chip!? I totally gave this a lot of thought!"_

"_You just found out about it a few days ago through a __**magazine article**__!" Yelled Chris irritably before catching himself and with a furrowed brow wondered what the hell he was getting so upset for? What did he care if she had some stupid school girl crush?_

_Lindsay pouted, "If I say I'm in love with you then I'm in love with you!" she cried._

_Chris tensed up slightly before looking cautiously around them for any listening bystanders. _

"_Will you shut up!? Geez you want the whole island to here!?"_

_Raising a brow Lindsay crossed her arms with a light huff, "It's totally my age isn't it?" she asked still slightly upset._

_Chris looked back to her, "What?"_

_Her blue gaze fell to the ground, "The age difference…It bothers you doesn't it?" She gave a mournful sigh, "It totally bothered me too…But, "She looked to him bashfully, "I…didn't fall in love with a number. It just so happens that you're a different age than me." She shrugged, "That's all."_

_Chris blinked. What the hell was that supposed to mean!? And there was that 'L' word again!_

_He looked away from her with a light scowl. She was making this far too easy. _

_He wasn't blind he was, after all, your average young hot blooded male so of course he had noticed the __**very **__attractive young girl upon her arrival on the island. Hell just about every other guy had!_

_And he knew his limits. The producers of the show had been quick to put his playboy status and the arrival of the sexy young teen together and had warned him quite specifically to keep his womanizing ways and the Total Drama series as separate entities or the consequences would easily cost him his career. _

_Just who the hell did they think they were telling? _

_Like he didn't know! He knew better than to go chasing after some under aged girl who also happened to be one of his many contestants on the show._

_He could very well play the good boy and follow the rule 'Look but don't touch.' _

_Crappy rule, though it was._

_But this was different. This changed everything entirely. She was claiming to be in love with him! Do you know how much leverage that gave him!? _

_After all, people in love were known to be ignorant and blind, which in Lindsay's case just up'd the ante tenfold!_

_He could play his cards and get a lot more from the blonde before she even knew she was just a quick fix. A fun time he could screw around with during his time on this show. _

_The thought now more than ever was highly appealing._

_But Chris was never known to be a stupid man. He very well knew the consequences for such an illegality._

_With a light smirk Chris made his way from the tree he had momentarily been leaning on with a careless,_

"_Not interested. __**Little **__girls don't do it for me." _

_Before making his way pass the slightly upset blonde toward where he knew the camera crew would be setting up by now. _

_Lindsay fumed at his retreating figure. He really could be such a jerk sometimes! If it had been any decision of her own she never would have fallen for the mean host in the first place!_

_But then again…when was love ever about choice anyway?_

~*~**Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance**~*~

On a sunny afternoon the large office room in the large production studios building was crowded with the loud cast of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action.

Talking animatedly the twenty one teens along with some of the camera crew and Chris sat at a large and long table awaiting the producer's arrival.

"How can the producer's be late for their own meeting?" Asked Ezekiel as he sat hunched over on the table, "It's a little… unprofessional eh?"

"Boy, don't even worry about it." Said Leshawna easily leaning comfortably back in her chair, "They're doin' this mess on purpose just to _sweat_ us."

"They could at least serve lunch while we're waiting!" Whined Owen, "I'm_ STARRRRVING_!"

"We're all hungry, _Owen_." Replied Courtney with a bored yet irritated look on her features, "We've been sitting here for nearly two hours now!" Her glare became slightly more fierce, "I mean seriously who schedules a meeting on a Saturday only to show up late anyway!?"

"I'm with princess here." Replied Duncan dully, "This is one Saturday I'm never gettin' back."

"Whine, whine, whine, groan, groan groan," Replied Noah in his usual dry and sarcastic tone, "Instead of sitting around complaining why you're all here why not do the intelligent thing and go to the _source."_

With this said Noah raised his eyes up over the brim of the book he had been reading to rest on the cast's sadistic host.

The part of the cast that had not been caught up in their own conversation all followed Noah's gaze up to rest on Chris as well.

With a light smirk on his features Chris sat back with his legs brought up to cross casually on the table balancing himself on the chairs hind legs. He tapped quickly on his cell phones keypad to caught up in whatever he was typing to give the cast's accusing looks any notice.

Gwen narrowed her eye's "_Ahem_!"

It was then Chris looked up from his phone.

He stared at the cast for a moment as they, with their accusing looks still in place, stared back, finally he grinned,

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Why the hell are we here!?" Screamed Heather angrily her dark hair growing out but still boyishly short.

Chris rolled his eyes, "You guys have asked me this like twenty times since we got here! What are you gonna keep asking me till the producer's get here!? I already told you I'm as skeptical as all of you!"

Courtney scoffed, "This is all probably just some hoax to trick us out of our Saturday! Is that it Chris!?"

"If that was _indeed_ what this was, why would I sit here and waste my Saturday as well!?" Chris asked furrowing his brow irritably.

Courtney only scowled.

"You know _something_ pretty boy!" Yelled Eva angrily banging her fist against the table, "Out with it! I don't think I can take another moment in this room with you psycho's!"

"Psycho! Where!?" Cried Izzy happily looking wildly around her to see just who Eva had been referring to, "Who else is a psycho!? I totally thought I was the only one! Hey, whoever it is tell me through ESP and I'll totally communicate back!" She cried happily bringing her hands up to cradle the sides of her head the way a psychic would do during a reading.

"Alright that's it!" cried Gwen standing to her feet before making a show of stalking irritably towards the door, "I am _so_ outta here!"

Raising her head from Geoff's chest Bridgette called from her sitting position on her boyfriend's lap, "But what about the meeting, Gwen?"

"I don't care anymore!" said Gwen opening up the large office door, "If it was so important they would've been here by now!"

But before she could step one boot clad foot out the door Beth's voice called out to her sadly, "But what if it's about Lindsay?"

The brunette sat looking to the ground quite forlornly she had said little to nothing since her arrival there.

It had been a thought that had at some point crossed everyone's mind though no one spoke of it and the idea had been quick to dismiss. I mean sure the blondes disappearance was still somewhat of a big issue even after three weeks it was hard to come across a magazine or tabloid without some new tidbit of information on the polices search for her. But even if that's what this meeting was about what could it possibly be that the producers had to say on the matter? True the cast members knew nearly nothing about the producers but they could assume they took up a lot from the host by way of basing their main concerns on the show and it's ratings instead of the well being of its cast mate's. What did they care if one of them went missing?

"I highly doubt that's why we're here." Replied Gwen in low tone, "But I guess I can wait a few more minutes." She replied closing the door back shut.

After all there was always a possibility, right?

The room had fallen silent as the teens turned to their thoughts about their missing friend and Gwen was just about to reclaim her seat when suddenly the office doors flung open to reveal four high class business men making their way importantly toward the front of the room.

"Sorry we're late folks." Said the first producer (not sounding very sorry at all) he was a tall slim man with black hair that was beginning to bald, "were you waiting long?"

"About two hours!" Gripped Duncan impatiently.

"Oh," he grinned, "Ah well, important business matters. You know how that goes."

But before Duncan had a chance to give a sarcastic reply he continued, "Anyway the reason you all were called out today was to discuss important matters of the show. Now as I'm sure you're all aware of-"

"Ah, hold on a sec." Replied Chris still typing away on his cell phone. Without even looking to his boss's he asked, "Since when do we include _them_ in any discussions about the show?"

Katie sitting next to her BFFL raised a brow at the host, "We so have just as much right to be here as you, right Sadie?"

Sadie nodded her head, "You are so right Katie, especially since we're about to do a third season. We're, like, totally what the show is all about so we should _totally_ get to go to all the meetings!"

Katie gasped turning a happy grin to her friend, "_Ohmygod_, Sadie you totally just took the words right out of my mouth! I was so just gonna say that! We _are_ what the show is all about right!?"

"Oh we so are!" Cried Sadie happily grabbing hold of her friend's hand.

Chris scowled at the two as they continued agreeing with one another, the producer continued,

"As I was saying, yes, you guys are what the Total Drama series is all about. And, yes, we are headed into our third season." The producer smiled, "But the matter at hand here remains that when we first started the Total Drama series we had _twenty two_ contestants," He looked to all the teens before concluding with, "Now we only have twenty one."

So this was about Lindsay after all.

The next producer who spoke was also lean though slightly shorter than the first he had a brown goatee and dark wavy brown hair that stopped at his shoulders,

"Now first of all as I'm sure you all know our worries and concern for Lindsay show out tenfold, I mean she's one of the highest rating characters of the show!" He grinned causing the other teens to give annoyed and disapproving looks.

Rating's was _not_ the issue here.

He continued, "When we found out about her pregnancy we even went as far as to _postpone_ the third season, which, may I remind you all we should have started filming weeks ago."

To this a slight stir had broken out amongst the cast and before long a slight murmur of talk began to rise up.

Yes, the news of Lindsay's pregnancy had been a surprise indeed! Especially since during their break from the show (Just a few weeks after Total Drama Action) she had not seen much of the jock Tyler. No way could it have been his, which was even more startling since Lindsay did not seem the type to sleep around.

Tyler was careful not to meet anyone's gaze as he kept his head lowered to the ground. The day that he had figured out that Lindsay was pregnant had been the day that she had broken up with him. Before she had begun to show and the media took strong interest in her suddenly bulging stomach she had called him up and he had been the first to know.

The first few weeks he had been mad, furious even. But as time went by he had come to the conclusion that the blonde had made a mistake and when reading, one day, in a magazine a direct quote from Lindsay herself that she would not be keeping the baby he decided then that he could forgive her. But when he called her up to tell her this he was startled to hear that even though Lindsay was happy for his forgiveness she did not want to continue their relationship. When he asked 'why'? The blonde had taken her time before simply replying,

"_It wouldn't be fair to either of us_."

He still was unsure but after nights of pondering he had come to the obvious and simple conclusion that, she was in love with somebody else.

But his disdain for that soon turned to fear and worry with Lindsay's sudden disappearance. Who the hell would kidnap a pregnant girl!? And why!? And as the day's turned to weeks his worry along with everyone else's soon began to turn to the worst possible conclusion.

Tyler's jaw tightened as he kept his gaze firmly on the ground ignoring his cast mate's concerned questions of 'Are you alright'?

Whilst everyone's attention was turned to Tyler, Beth raised her brown gaze knowingly to rest on the host.

His expression was passive and laid back as he continued to play around on his cell phone.

Beth's gaze turned into a slow scowl.

The third producer a slightly chubby man wearing an obvious wig cleared his throat loudly and persistently effectively gaining the cast's attention.

"The point is we simply cannot delay the season any longer. So we-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cried Trent furrowing his brow, "Are you saying we should do the season without Lindsay!?"

To this a lot of angry talk began to rise up, 'How that was entirely cold!', 'How they shouldn't be worried about the show when one of the cast mates was missing!', and 'How none of them would feel right carrying on a third season without Lindsay!'

To which the last producer a tall man with sleek dark hair gelled back and a sharp mustache called out over the protesting,

"In case you all have_ forgotten_ this is a game show! You are competing against each other for a cash prize! You should all be thrilled that this leaves you with one less component!"

"Wow," said Heather casually leaning back in her seat, "Even _I_ find that in bad taste."

"But this isn't about the game show! This is about Lindsay!" Cried out an upset DJ crossing his arms he said, "I just would feel all kinds of guilty carrying on with the show knowing she's still missing."

The last producer rolled his eyes, "Alright fine we'll take in a double Lindsay. A girl to fill in her place until the real Lindsay is found, how's that?"

Another angry uproar ensued, 'What are you crazy!?' Are you seriously that heartless!? That's not what we meant at all!', and 'That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!'

Noah chuckled amusedly behind his book, "Another Lindsay? That right there shouldn't be_ too_ hard a roll to fill."

The producer frowned, "Listen we've waited long enough! We can't postpone the third season any longer! Now you guys don't have to like it but we are starting the third season with or without Lindsay in two weeks!"

Another upset uproar!

"This is the lowest of the low!" Cried Gwen angrily before turning an accusing glare on Chris she demanded, "I can't believe you came up with this, _Chris_!"

At the sound of his name Chris looked to Gwen. Having been avoiding the discussion at hand it took him a while to register what she had said to him,

"What are you talking about?" He said with a rise of his brow, "I told you I didn't know what this meeting was about. This is the first time I'm hearing about _any_ of this."

Gwen scowled. A likely story!

Finding this an opportune moment to find out the hosts view on the situation Beth spoke up,

"But don't you think that's unfair!?"

Chris looked to her, the brunette faltered slightly, "I mean shouldn't we…er wait to find Lindsay?"

Chris frowned before giving a light shrug, "We all have contract's here. If this is what the producer's wanna do it's what we're gonna do."

Beth stared at the host incredulously through the upset controversy filling the room.

The brown haired producer smirked at Chris, "A very good point. Well said, Mclean."

Chris turned a dull glare onto him before moving to stuff his cell phone into his pocket and standing from his seat, "I'm outta here."

He muttered uncaringly moving to make his way out the now noisy room. His exit going unnoticed by the other angry teens as they argued with the three other producer's on the subject.

The brown haired host raised a brow, "Meeting's not over yet."

"It is for me." Replied the host easily, "I've got someplace I need to be, this whole thing's pointless anyway."

He missed the other mans hateful scowl as he made his way out the large office doors.

He had only made his way halfway down the large halls when his name called out to him,

"C-Chris! Wait!"

He turned to find Beth had followed him out of the meeting room.

He brought a hand up to rub lightly at his forehead feeling a slight headache coming on.

"I have to tell you something!" Cried out the brunette, "Something important! It's about-!?"

"Listen Beth this _seriously_ isn't a good time!" Cried the host irritably causing Beth to pause in her pursue of the host, "Whatever you have to say cannot be that important that it can't be bothered with someone else! I'm late meeting someone!"

And with that said he turned on his heel and made his was way down the hall toward the elevator leaving a stunned Beth behind.

~*~*~

In another large building all the way on the other side of town sat a woman hunched over her desk in a large and beautifully decorated office. With a trained eye she read over the many forms of contracts used for her employees being sure to go over each and every little detail before signing it and placing it in a pile of other contracts that would, later on, need to be sent out.

Her slightly curly hair was pulled up in a messy style held by two chopsticks. Loose pale blonde tendrils fell haphazardly down into her face but she paid it no mind as she continued to concentrate on her papers.

Light brown eyes guarded behind fashionable glasses were quick to flash up to the sound of her door opening with a swift force.

Lowering her gaze back to the papers on her desk she said,

"You're late."

"Bite me; I was waiting over two hours for some dumb meeting with the producers of Total Drama."

The woman furrowed her brow as she straitened from her hunched position over her desk,

"And I don't remember Andrea announcing your arrival? Where is that girl anyway?" She muttered distractedly as she tried to order her cluttered desk.

Chris took a seat in a chair across from the other woman looking slightly exhausted he said,

"I told her I'm capable of letting my own presence known and for her to go ahead and take ten. Seriously Judy I think you're running that woman ragged."

Judy felt her brow twitch in slight annoyance though she forced up a smile, "Oh really? And since when do you take a personal concern on the well being of my receptionist's by way of giving them unauthorized breaks?"

Chris smirked at her, "Only when I'm sure it'll cause you extreme annoyance."

She rolled her eyes before leaning back in her chair returning Chris's smirk with one of her own,

"Whatever, anyway the reason I called you here," She started getting straight to business, "_you_ are about to love me."

"Is that so?" Chris replied nonchalantly allowing his gaze to wander to one of her large windows which overlooked the busy city.

Leaning in on her desk she grinned excitedly saying, "Guess who got you a guest star appearance on the tonight show!?"

Chris sat quietly displaying the exact opposite of emotions as his ecstatic agent.

"I don't know…_who_?" He replied after a moment's silence.

Judy instantly deflated, "Aww, come on! What's the matter!? I thought you'd be excited, this will be really good for your image!"

"Yeah," Chris sighed, "I guess."

Judy huffed pushing herself back in her chair, "All the phone calls I had to make, all the strings I had to pull, all the ass I had to kiss and this is how I'm repaid?" She sighed in distraught, "I don't understand it…I _really_ don't."

"Do you _know_ what that meeting was about?" Chris asked suddenly.

Judy fumed lightly as she rotated her chair from left to right, "No," she muttered still slightly bitter, "but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"The producer's called me and the cast in to announce their start of the third season."

Judy raised a dull brow, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Chris raised a hand to rub lightly behind his neck, "How are we supposed to do a third season without…_all_ of the cast members?"

She gave a light shrug, "The producer's think you can."

"The producer's wanted to give a_ replacement_."

"Hmmm." Was her only response.

Chris raised a dark and irritated gaze up to meet hers, "Is that all you have to say?"

She gave her head a light tilt, "What else do you want me to say?"

Chris looked away from her, she sighed, "Look, It's obvious you're upset about this so-"

"I'm not upset." Chris muttered quickly with an irritable look.

Silence followed before Judy muttered quietly, "I would hope not."

Chris returned his gaze back to her raising a brow ever so slightly, "What?"

With another sigh Judy repeated, "I would hope not." Then giving Chris a stern yet in a way apologetic look she said, "You're not the type to get so easily upset over someone else's misfortune and if you were to show your concern_ now_ of all times…I would have to assume that…" She trailed off looking slightly unsure.

Chris's dark gaze narrowed, "Assume what?"

Fidgeting slightly she was unable to finish her sentence under his accusing glare so instead she said; "You…were always kind of close to that Lindsay girl." She lowered her gaze away from his, "It gave people ideas you know."

Chris was silent for a moment before muttering, "Don't be stupid. She's a pregnant seventeen year old girl whose been missing for the past few weeks. I'm just curious is all."

Judy kept her gaze down ward, "That's right." She muttered quietly, "She's a _pregnant seventeen_ year old girl." She raised her gaze up to Chris's, "And it's the _pregnant_ part that is making people wonder."

Chris watched her closely before a slow and smug smile graced his features, "It _does_ make you wonder doesn't it?"

At his smug look Judy gave an unpleasant glare, "Are you screwing with me?" She hissed bitterly, "Don't act so smug like you've gotten away scotch free with some_ ingenious_ crime. There have been tons of accusations, rumors!"

"To which," Chris replied calmly knowing it annoyed her, "I've announced over and over are _not _true."

Judy narrowed her honey brown eyes, "She seemed _very _fond of you."

Chris chuckled, "Well yeah, I mean come on, it's me!"

"This isn't a joke!" Yelled Judy in frustration, "I'm your _agent_ Chris! It's my job to build up your image then sell it! I can't do that if…if your name is _smeared_!"

His smug smile still in place Chris said, "Judy this is showbiz! You know as well as I do that there's always gonna be a slight smear towards your good name." He gave a pointed look, "Even with things that _aren't_ true."

Judy looked away irritably before quietly muttering, "Good name. _There's_ a laugh."

Chris grinned in amusement, "What was that? I didn't catch that last part."

She only gaze him an irritable glare. Chris's grin grew, "You're doing your job fine, don't worry about it."

Slamming her hands down hard on her desk effectively giving Chris a slight start Judy stood up angrily glaring down at the young man, "I can't _help_ but worry about it you stupid jerk! Do you know what the magazines have been saying!? And even though I've been able to douse some of the flames that maniac, Charles is still a constant pain in our sides he's hell bent on destroying you're reputation! And he just may succeed with you running around doing god knows what with that…that…" Judy scowled horribly, "_Teenage_ girl! God Chris seriously I told you not to get involved with her!"

Chris stared at her wide eyed as she continued, her face getting slightly flustered, "You-you can't just do these things Chris and think no one's going to ask questions! That no one's going to put two and two together! You're…_whatever_ with her was the worst thing you could have ever done to screw up your career!"

She finished angrily glaring down heatedly at the host breathing slightly unsteady from all her yelling.

Chris stared at her slightly awed for a moment, he enjoyed pissing her off every now and then but he had never pulled it off to _this _extent.

Now Chris was a popular icon for celebrity magazines, he was most favored at night time clubs or Hollywood parties where he could usually be found causing some form of trouble. He was used to getting a good earful from Judy for his reckless partying and unwanted garner for attention and her constantly bailing him out of trouble for his acts of fault. Her anger was understandable but despite that there still raised the perturbation…

Chris's look became slightly passive as he then said, "I think the bigger question right now, the thing that everyone is most focused on is: What_ happened_ to Lindsay?"

He stood from his seat, "At least that's what everyone _should_ be worried about. Not, who got her knocked up, don't you think?"

Judy's frown deepened and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she lowered her head slightly causing another stray strand of curly blonde hair to fall over her face,

"You trying to say something?" She asked lowly.

But with a light gasp she jerked her head up quickly when she felt that same strand suddenly pushed back and to find Chris leaning in close brushing her hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes widened in shock as she felt a light blush rise up on her cheeks, he looked to her with a smug expression on his face.

"Nothing at all…just that," He smirked his voice low and teasing, "If I didn't know any better, Juds, not only would I think you were _accusing _me but…I'd also have to think you were jealous about it or something."

Judy's blush intensified, she opened her mouth to protest… her words were at a loss.

Chris leaned away uncaringly before making his way to leave the lovely office.

"Text me the information on that Tonight Show appearance later." He called back casually over his shoulder.

Closing the office door behind him, Chris left Judy still frozen in place her heated blush still stained on her cheeks.

Slowly she once again lowered her head before bringing a hand up to place against her cheek, grudgingly wishing her face would cool down…and her heart would stop pounding.

Oh, if only she could she would choose not to be affected in such a way over her own troublemaking, playboy client!

But then again…when was love ever about choice anyway?

~TBC~

And there you have it. Oh and don't worry I'll reveal who Charles is soon enough.^-^ As said before there will be quite a few more people to point fingers at so keep up! Don't be afraid to review guys, give me your thoughts the good and the bad!  
(Oh and FYI, no, Chef was not in this chap...and there's a reason for that...)

Peace)-AR


	3. Evan

Moments That Lead to You

Here we go with chapter three! Not much to say here except;

Enjoy!

* * *

Evan

Esther stood watching Lindsay with anxious unease. Having driven all night the sky began to lighten with the slowly rising sun, they stood pulled over on the side of a busy highway. Paul stood near the front of the dark van smoking a cigarette looking to the watch on his wrist every so often while Lindsay sat in the back with the door open and her boot clad feet on the ground and her head held lowered in her hands as she fought back her nausea.

She had long since passed the morning sickness stage but a full night's drive wasn't doing her much favors, in which, most surly making the unborn baby an unhappy one.

Esther stood before her with a gentle hand on the blonde girls shoulder gently saying words of comfort and rubbing her back soothingly.

Lindsay had slept for most of the ride but upon wakening she had instantly cried that she wasn't feeling well and for Paul to pull over! He had denied her that option saying that they would fall behind schedule if he were to stop. But as they continued on and she became worse it was then that Esther ordered for Paul to pull over least he would like to become part of the road himself!

Still rubbing gently against Lindsay's back Esther cooed, "How are you feeling now, love?"

Now that was a very good question.

How did she feel now that she had found out that someone had hired people to kidnap her and take her to god knows where!?

Well of course she was frightened and worried and she wanted to go home.

But upon swallowing thickly and calming her churning stomach she quietly replied,

"I'm fine…"

Though she didn't _sound_ fine at all and her voice took on a wavy tint to it.

Esther's frown deepened her expression changing from worry to slight guilt. Sometimes…she really didn't like her job.

But she was firm when it came to orders and hers had been very clear…

She would follow them out.

Esther said, "When we get to the next town I'll have Paul stop and get some pills for the nausea."

Lindsay raised her head up and gave the older woman a small smile to which Esther happily returned before moving away to talk with Paul.

Without the other woman's gaze upon her the blonde allowed the smile to slip from her face. She lowered sad eyes down to the ground wondering what would become of her.

Had Paula returned home?

Had she noticed her absence yet?

Had she alerted her parents?

Maybe even the police?

Probably not. She was certain that once Paula got home she would plop herself in front of the TV for Saturday morning cartoons and would probably fall asleep in doing so.

She wondered what time it was.

Her hands ran over the slim sweater she wore lowering down over the pockets…

Lindsay paused at the lump she felt through the thin fabric.

She allowed her hands to roam over the small lump…shape…form…a sudden surge of adrenaline flew through the young girl as she recognized the item in her pocket.

Her cell phone!

The day before she had worn this sweater! She must have left her cell phone in the pocket!

Lindsay discreetly raised blue eyes up to Esther and Paul who were at the moment arguing about her. Paul being upset to make another stop for her pills, arguing about becoming even further behind schedule.

Never taking her eyes off them she reached her hands in her pocket to turn the small phone off.

She would have to be very careful…but at least now she had somewhat of a way out…

She raised herself up to a full sitting position before looking to the two feuding adults, she called to them,

"Okay!" Esther and Paul looked to her, Lindsay smiled "I feel better now!"

~*~**A moments time back**~*~

_He stood waiting impatiently looking out to the hustle and bustle of the film crew as they ran about trying to get ready for the shooting for this week's showing of Total Drama Island._

_With a grueling sigh he allowed the stub of the cigarette he had been smoking momentarily ago to fall to the dirt ground before grinding it out with the toe of his sneaker. _

_He raised his hands up to rest against the back of his head as he allowed his bored gaze to sweep dully around the mad scene. _

_He saw a couple run quickly by, a guy and a girl; they both wore walkie talkie headphones and talked urgently,_

"_Do we have anymore of Chris's hair gel in trailer two!? He's not going to want to go on air unless the hair dresser's __**use**__ his hair gel!"_

_The other guy sighed, "I've told the hair stylist to always come equipped with some! Alright, I'll just have an intern make a quick check through all the trailers. Geez why are we in such short supply of everything!?"_

_The two continued talking urgently as they passed by completely ignorant of the man's presence. _

_Evan scowled, "For Christ's sake. Chris is such a __**Madonna**__ sometimes!"_

_As it seemed it would be a while longer before the host would show up he wondered briefly where the buffet table was kept. _

_He could use a bite while he waited._

_But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind when suddenly he was overcome by a sudden embrace of arms circling from behind him and a happy voice,_

"_**There**__ you are Chip!"_

_He tensed startled quickly bringing his hands down to grab hold of the arms pulling him in a light hug. Prying the arms apart he looked behind him to find…a very hot blonde girl her blue eyes widening incredulously at her mistake. _

_Quickly pulling away from him she cried embarrassedly, "Omygosh!! I'm __**so**__ totally sorry! I thought you were someone else!"_

_Evan blinked, "Well he must be a lucky guy."_

_Lindsay grinned, quick to pick up on the compliment. _

_Evan allowed a charming smirk to cross against his features, "Do you work on the set?" She looked young. Maybe an intern?_

_Lindsay giggled, "Noooo, I'm part of the show silly!"_

"_Oh!" Evan gave a look of true surprise, "You're part of the…You're a contestant!"_

_Lindsay nodded happily, "That's right."_

_Which meant she was probably sixteen. He allowed his gaze to quickly scan over the shapely blonde. She sure as hell didn't look like it._

_He felt another smirk pull at his lips, "My name's Evan. And you would be…?"_

"_Lindsay." The blonde smiled, "Nice to meet you Evan."_

_He took the blondes hand in his own tanned grasp raising it to his lips and pressing his lips against it gently,_

"_The pleasure is all mine."_

_Lindsay's smile grew as she blushed pleasingly._

_Slipping her hands out of his she was quick to retaliate, very familiar with the flirting game._

"_Oh, I see," She smirked, "you're like one of those **fast** boys." _

_Evan chuckled, "Only when it works for me." He raised a coaxing brow, "Is it working?"_

_Lowering her lashes flirtatiously at him she simply replied, "Sorry, don't think so."_

_Evan feigned a pained sound, "Ah, you're kidding!? My chivalry acts never fail!" He cried playfully. _

_Lindsay giggled, "Don't worry Evan; your chivalry acts are awesome! It's just that…I'm kinda like…seeing someone else right now."_

"_Ah," Evan said with a knowing nod of his head, "You have a boyfriend. Figures." He looked to her expectantly, "I'm guessing it's that Chip guy huh?"_

_Lindsay blushed looking to the ground, "Um…no not…really."_

"_Not really?" Evan coaxed, though only teasingly enjoying the flustered look that overcame the blondes features._

"_Um…well I don't really think…I mean..." Lindsay sighed, "He may…not feel the same way that I do about him…so…no…"_

_Evan scoffed with a disapproving frown, "You're kidding right? What__** idiot**__ would be brain dead enough to turn down a beauty like you?"_

_Lindsay saddened still looking towards the ground, "There's…a little difference with…age…" She looked up to him, "I think it…bothers him…"_

"_What's the difference?"_

_Lindsay's expression turned bashful and unsure, "Um…sixteen and twenty five…?"_

_He blinked, "Oh," Evan gave a nonchalant shrug, "Well that's not__** to**__ bad."_

_Lindsay looked up to him surprised, "Really!? You think so!?"_

"_Nah," He said with all seriousness, "I've dated girls your age before."_

_Lindsay furrowed her brow giving Evan a quiet puzzled look, "How old are__** you**__?"_

_He smirked, "How old do you think?"_

_Lindsay allowed her gave to roam over him carefully. She never liked this game; she always guessed either to high or to low and then people always got so upset and sensitive about it! Seriously if they didn't like what she guessed then why not just tell her in the first place!?_

_Lindsay bite her lip unsurely, "Ahmm…? Fifteen…?"_

_Evan raised his brows surprised, "Fifteen!?"_

_From the look on his face she was wrong, she had to hurry and fix it!_

"_Thirty nine!"_

_He furrowed his brow, "Thirty nine?"_

_Ack! She was wrong again! "Twenty four!?"_

"_Are you-?"_

"_Sixty!?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Eleven!"_

"_Lindsay…"_

"_Forty six, Ninety three, Nineteen, Eighty eight, One hund-!"_

"_Lindsay!"_

_She flinched, "Was I…close?"_

_He gave her a grueling look, "Er…kinda…"_

_She gave an upset pout, "Sorry…"_

_He sighed but couldn't deny the slight tugging he felt at the corners of his lips. She really was cute._

_With a kind smile he said, "Twenty seven."_

_Lindsay blinked, "You don't look twenty seven."_

_He raised a brow, "You look like you could be younger." The blonde stated truthfully._

_Evan smiled. _

_Lindsay gave a light tilt to her head, "Actually you…kinda remind me of…my friend."_

_Even furrowed his brow, "Your Chip?"_

_Lindsay blushed again lowering her gaze to the ground, "H-he's __**so**__ totally not mine!"_

_The smile slipped from Evan's face as he momentarily took in the girl's embarrassment, his gut tightening with an emotion that was nowhere near foreign to him._

"_Well then," He replied lowly taking a step toward her, "That would__** technically**__ make you available."_

_Lindsay raised her blue gaze up to rest on his dark brown eyes…Brown eyes that seemed to resemble those of a certain somebody._

"_Technically…" Lindsay agreed unsurely. _

_Looking to him it was then Lindsay noticed…Evan was a very handsome man. _

_His charming smile returned and Lindsay couldn't help but smile back._

"_Then how about," He started lowly, "You and I-"_

"_Yo, Evan!" Came a sudden call that quickly stole Lindsay's attention as she turned to the voice her face all smiles and her heart beat quickening._

_She completely missed the irritable scowl that flashed across Evans face momentarily._

"_Hey man when did you get here?" asked Chris coming to stand before the other man. _

_Evan smiled, "I came looking for you. I was thinking you could take a breather from this reality show thing and come hang for a while."_

_Chris furrowed his brow giving him an incredulous look, "Uh in case you haven't noticed dude we're a little busy here."_

_Evan snorted, "Busy doing what? All I see is people running around like headless chickens."_

"_We're getting a head start on filming the introduction of tomorrows challenge."_

"_Awww we have a challenge tomorrow!?" Pouted Lindsay, "It's not gonna be anything to rough is it? I just did my nails!"_

_Chris looked to her then as though just now realizing the blonde was standing there._

"_Lindsay!? What the hell are you doing here!?"_

_Lindsay shrugged, "I don't know." She replied truthfully._

_Chris gave her an irritable look, "You can't be here! This is the secret filming lot!"_

_Lindsay cringed at Chris's disapproving tone, "But I got lost!" She defended._

_Chris raised a brow, "Lost!? How the heck did you get lost!?"_

_Lindsay pouted, "Hey, it's a big island with lotsa trees!" she cried indignantly, "It's totally easy to get lost!"_

_Chris gave her a dull look but before he could say anything, Evan defended with, "Chill out man she was looking for some guy named Chip."_

_Chris blinked looking to Evan for a moment then looking back to Lindsay. _

_For a moment all three of them was met with silence before Chris asked, "You were looking for me?"_

_Lindsay dropped her gaze back to the ground feeling another wave of embarrassment hit._

_Evan blinked before crying out incredulously, "Wait…this guy is who you were talking about!? This is your Chip!?"_

_Chris furrowed his brow, "Wait…what?"_

"_Quite saying that!" Cried Lindsay irritably feeling her face heat up._

"_Wait a sec!" Cried Evan trying to get on the same page, "Why does she call you Chip!?"_

_Chris snorted shooting the other boy a dull look, "She's bad with names."_

_Lindsay quickly said, "I'm getting better now! I remember Edgar's name!"_

"_Oh," said Evan slowly, "I see…"_

_Chris turned his dull look back to Lindsay, "So what'd you want?"_

_She blinked, "Huh?"_

"_You were looking for me right?"_

"_Oh, um…yeah."_

_They stood for a moment in silence. Lindsay lowered her gaze, "Er…"_

_Chris's dull gaze turned into a mean and taunting look, "Is there something else you wanted to__** confess**__ to me?"_

_Evan watched intrigued his gaze shifting from the blonde to the host. _

_Lindsay's blush deepened, "I just…wanted to see if you gave any thought to what I said…" She trailed off unsurely. _

_Lindsay usually didn't like having an audience for these kinds of things. And the superior taunting look Chris was giving her wasn't helping things much either. _

_Her embarrassment grew._

"_Yeah right." Chris smirked "Like I have time to wonder about frivolous things like that."_

_Lindsay furrowed her brow wondering for a moment what the word frivolous meant, though she didn't get the chance to wonder long before Evan spoke up, _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, baby cousin. Now that's no way to talk to a lady. Have you no upbringing?"_

_Chris shot Evan a seething glare but the other man was looking to Lindsay with a meaningful look, "If you're not gonna treat this beautiful girl with the respect she deserves," he smiled that charming smile, "Then I will."_

"_What!?"_

_Cried both Chris and Lindsay._

_Chris over Evan's obvious interest in Lindsay and Lindsay because…did he just say cousin!?_

"_Y-you guys are cousins!?" Cried out the blonde. _

_Of course! She had noticed before, there were some similarities! The tan skin and dark hair they were the same build though Evan was a little taller. And Evan's face wasn't as chiseled and the only stubble he had on his face was just barely noticeable over his top lip. Even with Evan's hair being cut slightly shorter than Chris's from behind you would only be able to tell the two apart by height._

_Chris stared at Evan incredulously, he had to make sure, "Dude, do you like her or something!?"_

_Evan looked to Chris nonchalantly, "Yeah, she's hot." It was said in a very obvious tone of voice._

_Lindsay smiled, even given the situation she was a sucker for compliments._

_Chris's face took on an instant look of annoyance, "She's __**sixteen**__."_

"_That bothers you, but it doesn't bother me. Girl is girl little cousin, and," Evan gave Chris a toothy grin, "well…you know me."_

_Chris glared at the other man. Evan smirked turning back to Lindsay who had been watching the two with set curiosity._

"_So how bout it beautiful? Sometime when you're not doing this show I take you out?"_

_Lindsay watched Evan unsurely for a moment before her blue gaze shifted over to Chris who was watching her with an irritable look on his features. _

_She returned her gaze back to Evan; he was smiling at her again. That charming smile that she couldn't help but return. _

_A light pink tint to her cheeks she said, "Well…I think that-"_

"_She can't go out with you." Chris grumbled suddenly._

"_What?" Asked Evan turning an annoyed look on the host, "Why the hell not?"_

"_Because!" Chris snapped irritably racking his brain for some plausible excuse, "Because…she already has a boyfriend!"_

_Lindsay blinked, Evan scowled, "Oh really?" He muttered unconvinced, "I'm thinking this would be news to __**both**__ of us." Chris returned his scowl, "So who is this 'boyfriend?'"_

_The first name that came to Chris was of course Tyler. He had seen him and Lindsay a few times together around the island though what their relationship was he really hadn't the care to try and figure out._

_But before he could say the jocks name Lindsay spoke up, "Chip is my boyfriend silly."_

_Chris blinked while Evan returned his gaze to her, "Chip is…I mean Chris is…?" He furrowed his brow, "But I thought you said-"_

"_I lied." Lindsay said breezily earning startled looks from both men, she grinned, "Me and Chip __**totally**__ go out!"_

_Evan furrowed his brow not believing that for a second. He turned to Chris, who was looking to Lindsay with an unreadable gaze,_

"_Chris didn't you just say-"_

"_I say a lot of things." Replied the host flashing his gaze to return to Evan. He grinned then before using Evan's own words, "You know me."_

_Lindsay felt her heart beat quicken and an ecstatic smile pull at her lips. Chris made his way past Evan to the blonde taking hold of her shoulder's he then began to steer her away from the other man saying, _

"_Listen dude. I need to get Lindsay back to the campgrounds. If anyone asks about me tell them I'll be back in a sec alright."_

_Evan watched their retreating backs…his expression turning to that of a dark scowl…with years of resentment hidden behind it._

_~*~*~_

_For a moment they were met with silence as Chris walked the blonde down a known mark way toward the campgrounds. _

_But unable to contain herself any longer Lindsay looked to Chris with a cheeky grin saying, _

"_So you're my boyfriend now?"_

_Chris looked nonchalant before saying, "Nice little lie we pulled out our asses huh?"_

_Lindsay's look turned irritable, "A lie huh? Well if it was a lie I so should go back and take Edgar up on his of-"_

"_You don't wanna go out with Evan." Chris said irritably._

"_No, __**you**__ don't want me to go out with Evan!" Cried Lindsay upset, "Cause you're jealous!"_

_Chris stopped suddenly whirling the blonde around to face him as he gave an incredulous glare, "Jealous!?"_

_But Lindsay stood her ground, "That's right jealous! I tell you that I love you and then you totally start avoiding me and then you pretty much just brush me off when I try and ask if you gave what I said any thought. But when Edgar starts showing interest and suddenly I'm your girlfriend!?"_

"_Hey, that was __**your**__ lie!"_

"_And __**you**__ played along!" Lindsay countered smoothly, "And now I wanna know," She furrowed her brow her blue gaze shifting over his searchingly, "Do you wanna take me seriously or not!? Cause if not, I __**totally**__ know someone who will!"_

_Chris scowled down at the blonde._

_Where did she get the nerve!? _

_Alright yes he may have went along with that little charade but that was only to get her from Evan! And that was for her own good! Evan…wasn't always the best guy when it came to relationships…_

_And what was the deal with that whole jealous bit!? Yeah she wishes! _

_But even as he glared down at the blonde her look held a meaning of true anger and defiance._

_She really would go back there and take up Evan's offer if not just to piss him off._

_His glare still in place he then took a step closer to the blonde before leaning in close. _

_She blinked startled and tried to take a step back but his grip held her firmly in place by her forearms._

"_Alright then." He said in a low and gruff tone holding back the annoyance he truly wished to display, "You said you wanted to talk right?"_

_Lindsay nodded ignoring the fact that her heart was doing back flip's due to his close proximity._

"_Then let's talk tonight on the hill where you guys did the jump."_

"_Where you __**made**__ us do the jump." Lindsay said still in her state of defiance._

_A shadow of a smirk quirked on Chris's lips._

_Lindsay asked, "What time?"_

"_Soon as you can sneak out."_

_Lindsay's look took on the barest hint of uncertainty; all he really wanted to do was to keep her from going back to Evan. Once he did that he would have no reason to sneak out to see her. And in all seriousness he wouldn't…she was sure he was just jerking her around now._

_How did she know?_

_Cause it was Chris, duh!_

_Yet at the same time that was the very reason, under the impression of his dark and coaxing gaze, she said,_

"_Okay…as soon as I can sneak out…"_

~*~**Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance**~*~

By the time Chris made it home the sun was just setting casting the sky with a few last glimpses of orange streaks through the otherwise inky black sky.

Parking his prized Mercedes bins in the garage he was only slightly surprised to find that all the lights to his mansion were turned on and a faint sound of music which was most likely blasting from within.

His frowned deepened with irritancy.

Evan.

It wasn't uncommon for his cousin to drop in at his house unannounced at the most random and inconvenient of times always wanting to throw a party or usher him out to hit the clubs. But tonight Chris had really been hoping to get home and to catch up on a few Z's. His headache from earlier was getting worse and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this bullshit.

From the large garage that held up to ten cars he made his way into the house, and sure enough no sooner had he opened the door was he instantly hit with a wave of loud music, laughter, and talking.

Making his way into the large house he found it practically swarming with beautiful woman! There stood a few guys here and there (mainly guys Evan knew) but other than that it was a males paradise.

Some of the girls were friends (or ex's) of Chris himself so he was instantly greeted famously with wild,

"Oh Chris you're back!"

"Look everyone Chris is here!"

"Looking hot tonight Mclean!"

And many other ecstatic calls of recognition! And who was Chris to disappoint? He ate up all the attention smugly his perfect grin in place as he moved about effectively returning the many greetings and compliments from the lovely ladies.

But once the hype of his arrival had begin to dwindle down Chris turned to one of the girls and asked,

"Hey tell me, have you seen Evan?"

She smiled with a nod, "He's out in the Jacuzzi."

Chris grinned, "Of course he is." He then moved to pass by the girl and the rest of the crowded house toward his backyard.

~*~*~

Out underneath the night sky next to the very large and glamorous pool sat an equally large and glamorous Jacuzzi practically brimming with beautiful girls in skimpy swimsuits. Evan sat in the midst of them all soaking in their attention as he told them of his newest project.

"Oh!" Cried a pretty brunette leaning in interestedly towards the man, "You're planning on making music video!?"

Evan chuckled, "Not 'making' honey _directing_! These things don't just poof out of thin air you know! It takes hard work, thought, and excellent attention to detail!"

The girls stared at him wondrously as Evan said, "Missy Elliot, me, and a bunch of other guys are gonna get all the dancers started with the choreographing sometime next month and-"

All the girls gave excited gasps at this!

"You work with Missy Elliot!?"

Evan smirked; "Well yeah sure she helped give me my start in this business!" he talked over their excitement.

The brunette spoke to him again, this time in a low and flirtatious tone looking to him with half lowered eyelids, "You know I'm a pretty good dancer myself."

Evan smirked down at her, "Oh yeah?"

Her red lips widened in a sultry smile as she said, "Do you think maybe you could get _me _a spot on the music video?" She leaned over resting her head upon his shoulder bringing one hand up to rest against his chest as she suggestively stated, "I'd be so _very_ grateful…"

At this the rest of the girls cried out (irritable at the brunette for stealing Evan's attention), "I want to be in the music video too!"

Evan gave a low and amused chuckle as he said, "Chill out girls me and Missy go way back! I'm sure I can find a place for all of you!"

The atmosphere was instantly riddled, with loud and excited talk about this. The girls now completely smitten with Evan!

"You and Missy go way back?" Came the taunting and sarcastic voice of Chris standing just behind where Evan was laid out in the Jacuzzi causing the other boy to instantly glower with irritance.

"Why am I now just hearing this?" Chris grinned.

Looking to him the girls instantly took to giving him thrilled greetings not to unlike the one he had first received upon entering the house.

Leaning his head back to look up at him Evan forced a smile saying, "Chris, when did you get here?"

Chris frowned he could easily sense the annoyance from Evan and he wasn't in an all too good mood either, "Just got here. Is there a reason that a party that I didn't know about is going on in my own house?"

Evan gave a light chuckle, "I tried to call you dude."

Chris furrowed his brow nodding slowly, "Right that makes sense. You can't reach me so why not throw a party instead!?"

"Hey man chill out, I-"

"Wrap up this party and get these people outta here now!"

At this the girls let out a disapproving, "Awwwww!"

Evan moved freeing himself from the few girls who had been clinging to him to climb out of the Jacuzzi, "Hey, hey, now wait a second, let's talk about this real quick!"

Chris scowled, "Talk about what dude!? I'm tired! Who the hell told you to throw a party anyway!?"

Evan gave Chris a disapproving glare before raising a hand to rest on the young hosts shoulder he lead hi slighty away form the Jacuzzi and the pretty girls prying ears before saying, "The only reason I threw this party was for you!" in a fierce lowered tone.

Chris gave him a dull unconvinced glare, "What?"

Evan gave a forlorn sigh looking to his cousin dejectedly, "Alright man listen. You have _got _to get out of this slump you're in!"

Chris shrugged off his cousins hand, "What the hell are talking about!?"

"You!" Snapped Evan, "You've been sitting around mopping for weeks!"

Chris glared, Evan asked, "When's the last time you went out for a good time!?"

With a roll of his eyes the host said, "None of your beeswax idiot!"

"Wrong!" Snapped Evan, "The answer: Is _way _to fucking long!"

Chris sneered, "Just get these people out!" He moved back then to begin making his way back toward the house.

Evan called, "Is this about that blonde chick from your show?"

Chris paused, "Dude," Said Evan exasperatedly, "You can't let yourself get hung up on some girl! I mean _come on_!"

The host glowered.

Evan gave a thoughtful look, "How longs it been since your little sweethearts been missing anyway?"

Silence overcame the boys for a moment the only noise being the faint music blaring from within the house.

"Three weeks right?" Evan regarded the back of his cousin's back momentarily his eyes darkening with something unknown, "If she's been missing this long she's probably dead by now you know."

It was then that Chris turned swift and sharp on his heel he made his way quickly toward his cousin raising a threatening finger he said,

"…Get these people out of here now." His tone was low and dangerous.

Evan matched his glare with one of his own their dark glares boring into each other's own.

Finally Evan smirked raising his hands up in a peaceful gesture moving away from the younger man,

"Alright, fine. Keep being a party pooper. We'll just move the party to someplace else."

Chris's only response was one last venomous glare before turning back to continue his way into his house.

He missed Evan's smirk grow into a mean and knowing grin.

~*~*~

It was times like these that Chris took to thinking that he really needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately for him the closest thing he had to friend, a military obsessed cook by the name of Chef, was out on his long overdue vacation. He was visiting Honolulu and the host doubted the angry man would bother with a long distance call during his rare off days.

Just as well.

He was fine.

That's what Chris told himself that night as he sat in his darkened room staring out the large window near his bed.

His hands brought together in one tight fist as he sat hunched over looking to the darkened sky his chin resting on his hands as he thought about the day's events.

The loud music had long since died down and the many party goers had evacuated no doubt headed to where the party's new location was to take place.

The newfound silence seemed to echo throughout the large house reminding the host how lonely empty nights could be.

But tonight that didn't seem to bother him much…he just wanted to think.

That's all…

But other than that…he was fine…

~TBC~

Ur second suspect. Do you know who it is? *Coughnameofthechaptercough* You see it's not that hard to keep up. ^-^Don't forget to review peoples! Till next time!


	4. Swear

Moments that Lead to You

Alright people here we go with Chapter 4! Sorry it took longer than usual but lately I just hadn't been much in the Chrindsay mood. U_U So I waited a while for the mojo to come back and sure enough it did. (That superhero episode of TDA kinda helped as well! If u've seen it u'll know what I'm saying!);) So yeah...without further adiu do please,

Enjoy!

* * *

Swear

Lindsay always assumed she'd never make a decent brunette.

She was right.

Standing in the lowly motel's bathroom the young girl stared back at the unknown girl's reflection in the dirty, tarnished mirror.

Leaving town, they had to be a lot more careful and Lindsay, if anything, was a very known celebrity. So having finally stopped at this crummy motel in the middle of nowhere though still close to the busy highway, Paul had left leaving Lindsay and Esther to take a quick nap after their long drive. Upon their awakening and his return he had presented Lindsay with a shoulder length brown wig and dark contacts.

And had even opted to buy her some more baggier clothes in order to try and better conceal her pregnancy. Though that proved to be a slightly difficult task at this point and time.

Upon seeing what Paul had brought for her Lindsay had immediately turned distraught with indignation!

"Why couldn't you have brought me a cuter wig!? This one's so…so…_blah_!!!" She cried out in distress.

Paul's brow twitched with irritancy while Esther soothed her with gently,

"There, there, love. It's alright. How about we get some cute hair clips to help pretty it up? Then it will be fine no?"

"_NOOO_!" Cried Lindsay, then looking to Paul extremely miffed she argued, "Why couldn't you have gotten me a blonde wig, Saul!? I'd totally look cute as a blonde!! Just ask anyone!"

Paul scowled as he felt a vein pulse against his skull. Esther brought her hand up to cover the amused smile on her lips trying her hardest not to giggle over Lindsay's words.

It was then Paul had yelled at her that the point of the wig wasn't for her to win any beauty contests but to get to where they were going without recognition! Then he had rudely ordered her into the bathroom to try on the disguise and Esther had angrily taken to yelling at him for yelling at her.

And now as Lindsay stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection with sad brown eyes she could still hear them yelling just outside the thin door.

Her blonde hair refrained to a fishnet cap under the hot and slightly itchy brown wig she now wore a large dark hoodie that almost hid her pregnancy along with sweatpants.

She gave a light pout.

She didn't like this new Lindsay at all!

But at least she could relish in the knowledge that this new Lindsay wouldn't be here for long.

She still had her means of escape after all.

Though with Esther and Paul watching her like a hawk all twenty four seven she knew she would only have a minimal timed chance to turn on her cell phone and send out a quick message.

This would have to take planning!

The door began to knock softly, Esther's voice called out to her, "Lindsay are you done love?"

After all she would need to tell them so much in just a small amount of timing! She needed to tell them something short but significant, something that would benefit in them finding her without so many words.

But what!?

This time the banging came loud and persistent, then Paul's booming voice, "Hurry up! If you're not done in thirty seconds we're coming in!"

Then a powerful slap!

"Ouch!? What the heck was that for!?"

"Do not yell at Lindsay as such! Teenage girls need their privacy!"

Paul began to mutter something irritably under his breath.

And though she was thankful for Esther's care Lindsay knew that soon she would become suspicious over her long period of changing as well.

So with a grudging sigh Lindsay moved to exit the bathroom.

Opening the door she stood before Esther and Paul with an irritable look on her features.

Paul smiled in approval while Esther frowned.

"Well...that's…different." She replied unsurely.

"Of course." Paul said acceptingly, "No one would ever recognize her now."

Lindsay's frown deepened at that.

Yes, no one would recognize her now…no one would know who she is…and worst of all; no one would be able to find her…

Lindsay was no longer here and no one would so much as give this mystery girl that had taken her place, a second glance!

How would anyone find her now!?

Lindsay fumed on the brink of tears,

"I hate this disguise!" she cried!

Esther having seen her look of disdain quickly approached the girl enveloping her in a comforting hug.

"Awww, shhhh, love, it's okay….shhh calm down….it'll be okay."

Paul rolled his eyes before turning to leave the scene, "I'll be outside for a smoke." He muttered in annoyance leaving the two girls to themselves.

Lindsay having raised her own arms up to return Esther's hug more fiercely cried out, "Wh-why can't I just be Lindsay!? I don't wanna be anyone else….I-I just wann be…!"

"Shhhhh, there, there." Esther frowned deeply at the trembling girl in her arms. It was always hard on most…_clients_ to start a new life. The most hardest part for anybody seemed to be leaving a piece of who they once were behind. And with Lindsay being so young and all alone at this most strenuous time in her life…she could only imagine what she was going through.

But she was determined to make this easier for Lindsay by any means possible.

Pulling back from the young girl slightly Esther looked down to the silently crying girl with a soft smile,

"I am truly sorry you do not approve of the new you Lindsay. But understand love it is only until we reach our destination. Then you can be blonde again."

At this Lindsay raised hopeful eyes up to the lovely woman.

"Really!? I can be blonde again!?" Cause nothing else suited Lindsay more than being a blonde.

Esther gave a light laugh,

"But of course love." Her smile grew, "Now since you do not agree with the disguise Paul attained for you how about this; you get to choose your very own name."

Lindsay blinked, "But I like Lindsay. I've totally always been a Lindsay."

Her expression softening Esther said, "I know love. But for the time being you cannot be Lindsay. You must be someone else."

Lindsay nodded slowly, "So that…no one will know who I am…" She spoke softly slowly. The gravity of her situation not un-lost to the usual air head.

Esther frowned, "Yes." She answered truthfully.

A new name huh?

Well at least she got to pick it…

Lindsay looked to the ground furrowing her brow's slightly.

A lot of thought had to go into a name…It was who you were after all.

It defined the person you were and allowed others to recognize…who you are…

Hmmm, perhaps…

Lindsay raised her dark brown gaze back to Esther,

"I get to choose the name right? And it can totally be whatever I want?"

Esther smiled at the fact that Lindsay seemed pleased with the idea of choosing her own name.

"Yes of course. Whatever you want."

Lindsay smiled back.

~*~**A moments time back**~*~

_Blonde hair spilled over wildly with the help of the persisting winds as Lindsay daringly scooted closer to the cliffs edge to peer down below at the dark crushing waves._

_She sat slightly hunched over on her knees gazing down at the dark abyss trying to preoccupy her thoughts and ignore the annoying voice in her head telling her to give up the wait._

_The moon was full and did a splendid job of lighting up the night sky which was also speckled with glowing stars that city nights didn't show off so easily._

_Lindsay had admired them when she had first stepped out from her cabin into the night and began her trek up hill. But after about…oh say two hours, the magic had kind off died out…_

_Having arrived up the hill as instructed Lindsay had taken a seat on a nearby fallen log awaiting the hosts arrival. She had looked out to the view of the dark nighttime scene of the Wawanaka Island and thought it a slightly lovely sight considering all the horrid challenges that took place here. And after the long wait she had even gained a little more courage to carefully move toward the cliffs edge and peer down at the soft sounding waves that appeared to be almost black now. _

'_He's not coming…'_

_From her hunched position on her knees still peering down over the cliffs edge this thought rang through the blondes head for what had to be the millionth time that night…_

_It had been over two hours now…! She thinks…_

_She didn't have a watch on her…but that certainly is what it felt like…maybe even more than that._

_Now…would probably be a good time to start heading back to camp…_

_Lindsay raised her head up bringing her soft gaze out to rest once again on all of Wawanaka._

_She made no other movement._

_Five more minutes!_

_She would give him five more minutes! And if the jerk wasn't here by then she was so leaving!!!_

_Of course she had already made that promise to herself five minutes ago…and five more minutes before that…_

_But this time she __**meant**__ it!_

_This time she really, __**really**__ meant it!_

_Just who did he think he was anyway!? Making her wait all this time like this!_

_The creep! _

_Lindsay fumed irritably._

_She would show him!_

_She would…she would…!_

_Well she didn't know what she would do…but he wouldn't like it!_

_She glowered as the wind once again began to pick up throwing blonde tendrils over her shoulder to dance breezily in the air._

"_Stupid Chip…" she murmured barely audible even to herself as her angry blue gaze rested on the night time scene before her._

_A few moment's silence passed by. _

_She released a soft and weary sigh thinking that perhaps maybe it __**was**__ about time to head back to camp when suddenly,_

"_You know that cliff's edge isn't as sturdy as it looks…we've lost two interns to it already."_

_With a great start Lindsay quickly turned her gaze to rest on Chris who stood a small ways of looking to Lindsay dully his hands casually tucked away in his pockets._

_Lindsay stared wide eyed at the host as her heart began to race and a familiar heat began to make it's way across her cheeks._

_He casually began to make his way toward her._

"_Uh…James and…I don't know, what's-his-face. They were supposed to be checking the cliff out for the big jump challenge, you know to make sure it was safe. Turns out it was okay so long as you missed the jagged rocks below at the base of the cliff."_

_He now stood beside her._

_Lindsay looking up to him curiously. Chris brought his gaze down to return hers._

"_They didn't miss the rocks." He concluded flatly._

_Lindsay gave her head a light tilt. "Oh." Was all she said._

_Chris diverted his gaze out to the scenery that Lindsay herself had been admiring not to long ago._

_Lindsay continued to watch him curiously anxious for what the host would do or say next but when the silence dragged on and he had yet to return his gaze to her she smiled and decided to happily state the obvious._

"_You came!"_

_Chris's frown deepened a he continued to look out to the view._

_Finally he said, "I was bored. Decided to see if…"_

_He allowed the sentence to remain unfinished as it hung uncertain in the air._

_He had wanted to see if she had actually been stupid enough to come here…and wait for him._

_Turned out she had._

_Lindsay giggled sweetly, "I __**so**__ totally knew you liked me!"_

_Chris scowled, "I don't__** like**__ you." _

_He moved then to take a seat next to the blonde being careful that there was a decent amount of space between them he sat indian style never really looking to the blonde. _

_He repeated, "I was bored."_

_Lindsay grinned conceited, "Yeah, __**sure**__ Chip."_

_The host glowered._

_Lindsay fidgeted happily in her kneeled seat as she continued watching the host with an anxious smile._

"_Weeeeell?" She stressed now on pins and needles._

_It was then Chris turned an irritable look to her, "Well what!?" He snapped._

_Lindsay raised a brow with a smirk, "Duh, silly you were supposed to tell me what you thought about what I said!"_

_Chris looked nonchalant._

"_You know…about me being in love wi-?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah! Right about that!" Chris interrupted hurriedly. _

_He found that L word __**immensely**__ annoying._

_With an exasperated sigh Chris said, _

"_Yeah. I have given that some thought…"_

_Lindsay practically glowed at this, "Really!?"_

_The host nodded his head looking to the girl dully, "And…I think that you're to dimwitted to fully understand the gravitation of what you're really saying to me."_

_Lindsay's face instantly fell. Chris looked away from her,_

"_So…__**yeah**__."_

_Lindsay glared irritably feeling the hint of new tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She did well to hold them back._

"_O-oh yeah, mister TV host guy!? Well then if you're so smart, why don't you just tell me what I'm really saying!"_

_Chris turned a dull glare on her and Lindsay fumed,_

"_Since I'm like too stupid to realize my own words!"_

_He continued to glare dully before bringing a casual hand up to capture some of the rebellious strands of blonde hair that blew gently with the still pestering wind. Lindsay stilled as Chris lowered his gaze to the soft golden hair he allowed to idly twirl and tangle against his fingers._

_He allowed for a moment for his mind to run away with all sorts of ideas to come up with to force the blonde to leave him alone and get rid of this stupid idea of them together._

_As if it would ever work!_

_Because there were a million reasons why what she was saying to him was so wrong. Millions, and all he had to do was pick one, just one!_

_But for the moment…what was right…and what was right for __**him**__…must have got mixed up somewhere in between._

_For what the host said next was,_

"_What you're saying…is that…you'll do anything I want."_

_From the soft golden hair tangled gently around his fingers Chris raised sharp dark eyes up to clash with wide baby blue._

_Lindsay tensed as her face reddened slightly under his stare._

_Again silence shrouded the two. _

_A mean smirk formed on the hosts features as he smugly said, "So…I guess you wouldn't really want to-"_

"_Okay." Lindsay said simply._

_Chris's face instantly took on a look of shock!_

"_Wh-what!?"_

_Lindsay gave an assertive nod to her head, "I said okay." She gave a light shrug, "If I love you than I guess I have to."_

_Chris blinked._

…_Wait…?_

_He pulled his hand gently from Lindsay's hair._

_This was getting just a little __**too**__ easy…_

_The blonde smiled sweetly before moving to scoot closer to the host. _

_Her knee bumped lightly against his leg._

"_So," she chirped merrily leaning in just slightly before lowering a hand down to place innocently over his own, "What do you want me to do?"_

_And again she smiled stretching tempting pink lips, blue eyes softening lovely._

_Ohhh, how that question could be answered in a numerous amount of ways…_

_Chris fought hard to keep his thoughts in check and his composure cool._

_She…really was just too dense…_

_He frowned pulling his hand from under her own._

_She was making this __**way**__ to easy!_

_He looked away from her scowling, "Lindsay…" he ground out irritably._

_Lindsay's smile grew, "Yeah!" She asked anxiously._

_So anxious to please…_

_Again he fought hard to keep his resolve in place but then he felt the presence of the blonde leaning in closer._

_With a start he turned his gaze back to her while at the same time moved back with a jerk._

"_**Chip**__," she cooed softly, "tell me what you want me to do."_

_Chris stared._

…_screw it._

_He looked away from her, a defeated scowl on his face._

"_I want you…to keep this a secret." He turned a dull sideways glare to her. "Can you do that?"_

_Lindsay blinked, "You mean…like about us…?"_

_Chris glowered at the word 'us' but said, "Yeah. You can't tell anyone about…us."_

_The blonde stared fully intrigued before grinning happily, "Ohhh, okay! I totally get it!" straightening slightly she said, "Don't worry Chip I __**so**__ totally won't tell anyone about us! We'll have a secret relationship!"_

_Then she did something that strongly perplexed the host for a moment._

_She held out her pinky._

_Chris blinked at the offered digit._

_Lindsay raised a brow, "Well? Come on Chip, what are you waiting for?"_

_Chris looked back to her furrowing his brow, "What are you doing?"_

_Her suddenly exasperated look was enough to shock the host to indignation._

"_Pinky swear. __**Duh**__!"_

_Again the host blinked, "Pinky swear?"_

_Lindsay gave a light nod, "When keeping secrets or promises one totally always has to pinky swear Chip. Didn't you know that?"_

_Chris glared. Lindsay smiled,_

"_So come on, give me your pinky finger."_

_His glare turned dull and uncaring but with a final roll of his eyes Chris raised his hand up to offer the blonde the choice finger._

…_This was incredibly stupid._

_With a light grin Lindsay did the honors of hooking her pinky finger around Chris's._

_Then with a look of all business she stated,_

"_I totally swear to keep us a secret!"_

_Then they sat in silence for a moment their pinky's still linked._

_Chris glared irritably at the girl._

"_Is that it? Are we done?"_

_Lindsay gave Chris an annoyed look, "You have to swear too, Chip!"_

_Chris rolled his eyes, "For pete's sake!"_

"_Chip!"_

"_Alright, alright already!" Chris scowled already second guessing this decision._

_This was most likely destined to end in regret._

_But then again there wasn't very much that the host ever did that he later on did not regret._

_What would be so different this time?_

_Between clenched teeth he ground out,_

"_I __**swear**__."_

~*~**Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance**~*~

Never really being known as a morning person Chris staggered quite ungracefully from his room down the large hallway's of his luxurious house only wearing loose fitting sweat pants.

Still immensely drowsy and not really paying much attention he jerked back with a start when one of his guest bedroom doors suddenly swung open and a pretty brunette stumbled out nearly slamming into the host!

With a start she looked up to Chris and Chris looked down at her.

She seemed disgruntled and her cloths hung off her askew in a way that hinted at her throwing them on uncaringly and quickly.

Chris furrowed his brow in slight identification.

This was the same girl who had been unabashedly flirty with Evan last night in the hot tub.

The brunette stared at Chris for a moment. She looked embarrassed and…highly upset.

Chris was just about to speak when something suddenly caught his attention,

Around the brunettes neck was a dark bruising.

A very_ familiar_ bruising...

The host quickly closed his mouth shut.

He needed no other explanation.

"I uh…" she spoke softly, "I'm kinda…running late for something…tell Evan that I…I had to run okay."

Then she moved quickly down the hallway not even waiting for the host's reply.

Chris stared after her dully.

"Yeah, alright." He muttered uncaringly to no one in particular.

By the time Chris made his way downstairs he could hear the sound of her car roaring up backing from his driveway and down the road.

He made his way into the kitchen and began fixing a pot of coffee.

Not to long after he had settled down at his kitchen counter with a hot cup and the newest issue of people Magazine (there was supposed to be a picture of him in this issue) when Evan made his way groggily into the kitchen.

"Yo." He greeted in a rough tone as he began to rummage through the upper cabinets in search of something to eat.

Chris only made a grunt in acknowledgement as continued scanning idly through the magazine.

After a moments of silence save for the occasional rummaging through the cabinets and then in the fridge Evan spoke again,

"How come you never have any food in this big ass house?"

Taking another sip from his cup of coffee Chris nonchalantly answered,

"I'm hardly ever at home. What's the point?"

Reaching up on top of the fridge Evan found a nearly empty box of Captain Crunch. Turning back to the other man he made his way toward the counter also taking a seat at one of the stools. Reaching into the box he began to snack on the dry cereal.

Still not looking to his older cousin Chris said, "I didn't know you stayed over tonight."

Chewing loudly on his so called breakfast Evan said, "Couldn't bring the girl to my place. I forgot to pay the electricity bill again."

Chris turned the page of the magazine saying, "I saw her before she took off. She said she had to leave in a hurry…or something."

Evan gave a quick and terse nod, "Yeah, whatever. It was just a one night thing anyway." He then gave a lewd grin, "She was hot huh, little cousin? Had an _awesome_ rack."

"You know you're gonna get in trouble if you keep doing that crap."

Evan blinked, "What crap?"

Chris raised a dark gaze to rest on his cousin, "I could see the marks you know." The young host pointed to his neck before saying again. "You're gonna get in trouble."

Evan grinned, "She _liked _it."

Chris nodded looking back to his magazine, "Yeah right. According to _you_ they always like it."

He gave a light shrug, "It's just a little rough sex. Like you've never done it before."

Chris didn't answer but his frown deepened.

Evan's grin grew, "It's the best form of foreplay."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Chris said in slight annoyance before standing from his seat, "Listen I gotta get ready for an interview today. You can let yourself out right?"

Evan sighed, "Sure thing Mr. celebrity." He gave him a dull glare, "Since you're_ sooo_ busy to hang out with your favorite cousin."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Favorite cousin? You're my _only_ cousin."

As far as he knew. Neither of them knew much about their family line.

Evan smirked, "All the more reason for you to love me so."

Making his way out the kitchen, coffee still in hand, Chris took a quick drink before looking back to his cousin's smug expression. He had a ready verbal attack in his head planed but before he had a chance to get the words out the doorbell rang gaining the attention of both men.

Chris furrowed his brow, "Who the hell?" It was still pretty early in the morning.

Grinning Evan playfully said, "Don't let them in yet! I'm_ indecent_!" He was referring to the fact that he was only wearing his boxers and button up dress shirt.

Chris rolled his eyes before making his way to the door.

It was probably just Judy. She was really the only one who ever stopped by unannounced at ridiculously early hours of the day. But that was usually just to yell at him for not waking up in time for some important event he was supposed to have been at or something…

But then again Judy had her own key…not to mention she was the type to just burst in and start the bitching.

No…it most likely wasn't her.

So Chris could have been expecting anyone at the door, any one at all.

But when he opened the door…he had _not_ been expecting her.

A fretful and very unsure Beth looked up to Chris though her eyes rested on the host's chest first before quickly raising to his face a dark blush on her cheeks.

"Ah…h-hi Chris…?" She replied in the most uncertain voice the host had ever heard.

~*~*~

One shirt later (cause the brunette seemed to be having trouble on where to keep her gaze) and a long explanation later. Beth found herself nervously seated on a plush large sofa in the host's living room.

Chris sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair; he paced irritably up and down the living room past the fancy coffee table that sat in the middle of the room just before his extremely large flat screen TV.

"So," he said in strong annoyance, "tell me again how you got here?"

"A taxi brought me." Beth answered hurriedly.

"Yeah and how did you find out where I lived again?" He gripped raising a brow.

Beth bit her lip looking to the ground before saying, "Um…Lindsay was here before right…?"

Chris stopped in his tracks his breathing catching in his throat.

"She told me once." Beth said, "She told me…about your house…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Chris stared at her with an incredulous gaze.

Beth quickly said, "D-don't worry I haven't told anybody!"

Chris's incredulous look turned to that of anger, "What exactly _did_ Lindsay tell you?"

Beth paled slightly at the dark tone before answering, "Nothing! I mean nothing much! Just…some things…"

Chris scowled before looking away from Beth irritably, "I knew it." He grumbled harshly, "I knew she couldn't…" He allowed the sentence to remain unfinished.

Beth assured, "She only told me_ some_ things…I-I found out about you two on my own!"

Chris scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "Yeah I bet…" He muttered.

Then giving her a mean glare he asked, "Well what about you?"

Beth blinked, "Huh?"

His glare darkened, "_You_ haven't told anybody have you?"

With a light gasp the young girl quickly stated, "No! Of course not! I swore to Lindsay I wouldn't!"

Chris continued glaring at her with strong uncertainty. Finally he made his way toward the younger girl sitting next to her on the couch he raised a suspicious brow,

"Nobody?" He questioned in a low tone.

Beth fidgeted nervously at the sudden close proximity of the TV host,

"No. Nobody."

Chris nodded slowly, "You know," he spoke slowly, "a lot of tabloids would be more than willing to pay top dollar for info like that."

Beth's frown deepened as she kept her gaze trained on her white sneakers.

"I haven't told anybody." She said again.

Chris leaned back against the couch with an unconvinced, "_Tch_."

They sat in silence again before the host asked, "Well if you're not looking to sellout, then why are you-?"

"You sure do like 'em young, huh baby cousin?" Came the sudden smug voice of Evan as he then made his way into the living room now fully dressed.

Chris scowled while Beth quickly looked to the owner of the voice.

"She's one of the contestants to the show." Chris explained moodily.

Evan smirked, "You sure do get around. If I were you I'd scout out that surfer girl next."

"Shut up, Evan!"

With a blush Beth said, "I-I-my name is Beth!"

Evan raised a skeptical brow at the young girl, "Damn little cousin. You're taste in girls is kinda waning."

Chris glared while Beth's blush intensified she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"It's not like that idiot! She was just leaving."

With a determined look Beth raised her head up to Chris, "No I can't go I have to…Wait," She looked to Evan with a furrowed brow, "Did you just say cousin?"

Chris stood up, "Look if you're not gonna tell anyone about Lindsay and me," At this Evan was instantly into the conversation, "Then I really don't see your point here."

Beth stared at him with wide troubled eyes, "B-but I thought-!?"

"_And_," Chris added uncaringly, "If you show up at my house again I'll set a restraining order agains-"

"Wait a second!" Cried out Beth in distress as she too suddenly stood from her seat, "I came here looking for help! Cause I didn't know who else to go to!"

Chris looked to her with a furrowed brow, "What?"

"I…I," She looked to the ground before working up her courage for her next sentence, "I want you to help find Lindsay!"

Chris and Evan both stared at her incredulously.

"Uh…what?" Chris asked again.

Beth looked to him with strong determination, "I swore to Lindsay I wouldn't tell anyone about your relationship so…so I didn't know what to do when…"

She trailed off looking to the ground, "I didn't know what to do when I got her message…"

Chris blinked while Evan furrowed his brow,

"What!?" cried the host, "A message from who!?"

Beth looked to him almost guiltily, "From Lindsay."

Chris stared at her.

Evan said, "You got a message from Lindsay? When, how?"

Beth then reached into her pocket to quickly pull out her cell phone,

"It was a text message, I got it a few weeks ago. Here look."

And she handed Chris her small thin cell phone.

Taking the phone Chris looked to the message displayed on the phone.

It only said one word.

Chris blinked before furrowing his brow in recognition…

Wait…wasn't this…!?

Evan suddenly snatched the phone from Chris's grasp looking over the message,

"What the hell does this mean?"

Beth frowned, "I don't know!" she confessed, "Bu-but I messaged back soon after and she never texted back and then…and then I found out about her disappearance…that text message was sent four days after she went missing."

Chris diverted his gaze to the ground his frown deepening.

"I know," she continued, "I know I should have went to the police with the message soon after I found out about Lindsay but if I did I would have had to tell them _everything_…" She looked to the host apologetically, "including your relationship with her."

She lowered sad brown eyes to the ground, "And I was tempted…very tempted…but I…I swore to Lindsay and I just thought…that maybe…maybe If _you_ could find her…I wouldn't have to go to the police. And…your secret would still be safe."

Evan stared with a strange expression, "It's been nearly three weeks now kid. You do realize that at this point and time the worst has probably happened."

Beth's bottom lip trembled as tears pooled in her eyes, "I-I…I didn't…I thought that…"

She looked to Chris then her eyes searching and desperate.

Chris stared back, his face trained to take on the nonchalant look it held now.

With a weary sigh he said, "I'd hate to break it to ya Beth but…he has a point. After waiting this long-"

"I waited this long for _you_!" Cried out Beth her depression suddenly flaring to anger, "Cause If I had gone to the cops not only would I have had to tell them about you and Lindsay, not only would you have been in trouble for an illegal relationship you most likely would have become a suspect in her disappearance!"

Chris stared at the young girl shocked at her outburst though found her words very much true.

Chris scowled, "Hey, I'm no detective!"

Beth scowled back that was it she had had enough!

"Now you listen to me Chris the creep! I've had just about enough of your attitude acting as if everything is fine or just being you're usual uncaring bastard self since Lindsay's been missing! I know something like you and Lindsay being together getting out could end your career or whatever but my BFF is in trouble and I thought…After everything she told me about you…"

Chris felt something in his chest tighten.

"I thought," continued Beth, "That you would be the one person I could turn to for help! That you would be the one person who would risk going after her!"

Chris looked away from her angry glare as he tried desperately to steal himself for his next sentence,

"Well you were _wrong_. I'm not."

Beth blinked rapidly this time sending a few tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Well I'm not asking this time!" She cried out angrily, "I'm _telling_ you! Find Lindsay!" She seethed horribly, "Or not only will I go to the police but I'll go to every tabloid, every talk show, every radio broadcast that will give me one minute of their time and spill every secret about you and Lindsay!"

Chris stared quite flabbergasted while Evan began to laugh quite entertained in the back ground!

Where the hell did this backbone come from so suddenly!?

Beth's eyes narrowed challengingly, "And I won't sugar coat a thing!" She finished menacingly.

And Chris had to wonder, what all_ had_ Lindsay told her!?

Chris scowled looking to the ground irritably.

He really had no choice here…

So it was okay right?

The little nerd had him backed in a corner and…well this _was_ for his career after all.

So…it was safe to say…he _had_ to do it…

"Alright." Chris gritted between clenched teeth, "I'll do it…I'll help you look for Lindsay."

At this Beth beamed joyously while Evan's amusement turned to shock,

"You will!?" They both cried simultaneously.

The host's frown deepened, "Yeah." He sighed out in defeat.

"Aw dude," Said Evan raising an incredulous brow at the host, "You're gonna let that kid punk you like that!?"

Chris raised a hand up to run irritably through his hair, "I obviously don't have a choice he-!?"

"Wait a second!" Cried Beth suddenly her face set in a serious expression as she raised her hands up to wipe away the wetness from her cheeks.

Then taking a meaningful step towards the now questioning host she said,

"You gotta _swear_! You gotta swear to me that you'll help me find Lindsay!"

Chris furrowed his brow with uncertainty, "There…there's no real guarantee that-"

"Yeah, I know that!" cried out the young girl, "So just swear to me that…that you'll_ try_! That you'll try to find her!"

The host's frown deepened as he continued looking to the strongly determined young girl.

Finally he relented with,

"Alright, alright, I promise I'll-"

"Nah, ah, ah!" Cried Beth suddenly before doing something that caused Chris's heart to pause before starting again at a more rapid pace.

She held out her pinky.

Chris stared at the digit for a moment before swallowing thickly and doing what was expected of him.

He raised his own pinky finger up to hook around hers.

"You have to swear, that you'll help me find Lindsay!" Beth kept her determined gaze linked to Chris's obviously annoyed one, "No matter what!"

Evan watched on with his amused expression; this was getting interesting.

Between clenched teeth Chris irritably ground out,

"I _swear_."

Pinky swears…were incredibly stupid…

~TBC~

And now the snowball effect begins! ^-^ Please review that also gives me more determination to get out chapters faster! Till next chap!

Peace)-AR


	5. Emotion

Moments that Lead to you

Alright well long story short my holiday's were tragic and very sucky and because of that it took me a while to return into the writing mood. But now that I am it feels so good to be back!^-^

The next installment to MTLTY;

Enjoy!

* * *

Emotion

"Lindsay, are you ready to go?" Called Esther in her strong accent from the motel room's open door. "Love what is taking so lo-!?"

The dark haired woman paused with a start as she took in Lindsay bending over with some difficulty trying to recover the brown wig that had fallen to the floor.

"I can't reach…!" Lindsay squeaked out hopelessly.

Esther smiled trying to keep from giggling as she moved over to stand beside the blonde.

"Lindsay dear why did you not just ask for help?"

She leaned in to take hold of Lindsay's shoulder's helping the blonde straighten out to a standing position.

"I didn't know where you were." Pouted the younger girl, "And Saul say's I can't leave the room, unless I have a death wish." Lindsay furrowed her brow, "I have life wishes but not death wishes cause I totally think it's way better to live."

Esther's smile grew, "That is a very good way to think about things Lindsay. But why not just wait till I return? You shouldn't put yourself through so much strain like this."

Lindsay sighed as Esther then kneeled down to pick up her new wig. "I could've done it." She muttered slightly irritable.

Esther brushed the dark wig off carefully before handing it to the younger girl.

"Thank you." Lindsay said appreciatively placing the wig properly on her head. Moving toward the room mirror she then made sure to tuck whatever blonde strands she found sticking out to hide beneath the brunette hair. Her dark contacts already in place she did well to sadly hide herself from recognition.

Looking past her reflection in the mirror she caught Esther watching her closely. Through the mirror she smiled at the older woman before winking and playfully asking,

"How do I look?"

"The same as you did last night when you first tried on the disguise." Esther answered accordingly.

Lindsay heaved another sigh, "Yeah…" She said softly.

Esther frowned.

She decided to try her best to cheer up the blonde with a forced smile she said, "You seem to be coming along quite nicely Lindsay. You are practically glowing!"

Lindsay blinked before turning back to the other woman, "Really?" She asked slightly surprised, "Like really, _really_, glowing?" Cause she didn't really feel like she was glowing. Maybe if they turned out the lights…?

"Yes," Esther said happily moving towards Lindsay to place a hand on the young girl's large belly, "Shouldn't be too long now yes?"

Lindsay smiled, "Baby kicked a little bit last night. I guess he or she was a little restless."

Esther raised her brow, "You do not know the sex?"

"Um…no not yet." Lindsay said a little bashfully, "I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"How wonderful!" Gushed Esther, "Was this the choice of both you and the father?"

But the moment the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them, as Lindsay's brown eyes saddened considerably.

"…No." She answered softly.

Esther saddened slightly her green eyes filling with regret as she silently replied, "I…I am sorry Lindsay."

Lindsay forced up a big smile as she then gave her head a fervent shake, "It's totally okay Edna, I…I mean how were you supposed to…?" she trailed off sadly.

Esther's frown deepened, this kinda thing happened all the time she supposed…but still Lindsay seemed like the last person it should happen to.

She was such an angel…she seemed like the very last one who deserved it…

Esther sighed, "Oh Lindsay…" She had only known Lindsay for a few days and was truly unsure how to comfort the blonde on this type of matter so she unsurely repeated, "I…I'm sorry…"

Lindsay gave a light laugh though it seemed forced as she playfully asked, "Like why are you apologizing so much Edna? You totally didn't do anything wrong."

Esther gave a soft sad smile, "I know love but still-"

"It was all my fault anyway." Lindsay said suddenly in a nearly inaudible voice as she moved to make her way towards the motel room's door.

Esther watched her with slightly startled eyes before quickly asking, "Lindsay, why would you say that!?"

Lindsay paused in the doorway her gaze lowered to the ground before she softly spoke up, "Because I should have known better…Chr-" She paused quickly catching herself before then saying, "I mean…I should have known better than to think that _he_ would ever feel that way…about me…" She finished quietly.

Her blue eyes turned brown darkened slightly into a light glare before saying, "A guy like him…he just…isn't capable of such an emotion…"

Esther watched her carefully.

"Lindsay…that does not make this your fault…"

But Lindsay never answered; instead she only gave a light sniff before replying, "I think Saul is waiting for us."

And with that she moved to leave the other woman still staring sadly after her in the empty motel room.

~*~**A Moment's Time Back**~*~

_With a pleasing sigh and a satisfied smirk Chris laid back against the lounger near the camps docks. _

_The sky was clear and the sun was out. Such a perfect day that Chris thought it better spent__** outside**__ his tanning bed. _

_Instead he decided to strip himself from his usual green collared shirt, lay out and enjoy the relaxing day. _

_His brow twitched slightly as he heard a loud round of cheering from a little ways down where the campers were swimming and most likely playing some sort of aquatic game. _

_The barest hint of irritancy formed on Chris's face. _

_Damn those brats! _

_Could they__** be**__ any more disturbing!?_

_And now that the host thought about it he really couldn't figure why he had opted to spend this relaxing day on this crappy island. He could have just as well laid out on the more peaceful Playa des Losers which at this point only consisted of Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, and Katie._

_The irritable look still etched on his features Chris raised his hands to rest casually behind his head as he laid comfortably back closing his eyes. He wondered momentarily just why he hadn't done just that before,_

"_Yay! Chip you're here!" _

_Opening his eyes the host was instantly rewarded with a grinning Lindsay standing before him wearing nothing more than a skimpy yellow bikini and her adored boots a towel draped casually over her shoulder._

_Right. __**Now**__ he remembered. _

_The chance to see Lindsay in a swimsuit had the fancy resort beaten hands down!_

_A lewd smirk formed on the host's face as he took in the blondes figure._

_Lindsay moved to stand instead at Chris's side as she said, "I so didn't think I'd get to see you today since we didn't think we'd have a challenge." Lindsay paused for a moment her smile faltering just lightly, "There is no challenge today right?"_

_Chris allowed his gaze to rise to appropriately meet Lindsay's blue gaze. _

_Smirk still intact he said, "Not unless I feel like it."_

_Lindsay smiled taking that as a 'no'._

_Lowering her lashes flirtatiously she asked, "Did you come by to see __**me**__?"_

_Lazing comfortably back Chris meanly replied, "Nope. Today was just too good a day to be spent inside my tanning bed, you know?"_

_Lindsay blinked lightly allowing her blue eyes to lower just lightly falling over Chris's toned stomach and perfect abs. _

"_No…" She replied humbly lowering her gaze to her boots as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "I usually get my tan out of a bottle."_

_Her embarrassment and the reason behind it didn't go unnoticed by the host, as he gave himself a self congratulatory smirk._

_Raising a brow he smoothly asked, "You alright Lindsay? You're looking a little flushed."_

_The blonde quickly gave her head a fervent shake, "No I'm totally fine! I…" Her blue eyes flashed to him than back to the ground as her blush deepened, "…I just-"_

"_Geez," Chris replied in a breezy uncaring tone as he once again closed his eyes, "Who knew a__** kid**__ could get so easily worked up like that?"_

_Lindsay fretted, "What!? What do you mean worked up I totally-!"_

_He slyly asked, "What were you thinking just now?"_

"_Ah…!? ….Umm…" Chris didn't need to reopen his eyes to know that Lindsay's blush was steadily growing. His self satisfied smirk grew. _

"_Well I…" still looking to the ground Lindsay decided to tell the host the truth, "I was just thinking…you look really good without a shirt."_

_She finished the last part of the sentence in a quick mumble wondering what her new secret boyfriend would think of the confession. They were still slightly early in their relationship after all… As a matter of fact they hadn't even really spent time together since that one night…and that had nearly been a__** week**__ ago! _

_And Lindsay was steadily finding that keeping a secret relationship was hard! She couldn't talk to him like a normal boyfriend with the others around, and the only time she saw him was during the challenges, when the others were around. And she couldn't even complain about this with anybody else! Being Lindsay she had grudgingly come to the conclusion that the worst part about a secret relationship was the __**secret**__ part! _

_But she had to do it! _

_Because it's what Chris had told her to do. And people in love did whatever the person they loved said…right? Well…at least that's what the host had said._

_And she was more than determined to prove her feelings for him._

_She could keep a secret._

_Chris gave a light chuckle, "No duh, captain obvious." Lindsay blinked, snapping to attention as Chris continued, "Someone like __**you**__ would get all emotional over a little something like this."_

_Lindsay pursed her lips crossing her arms lightly across her middle._

"_Yeah well…I've totally always been an emotional person."_

"_Really?" Chris asked with smug arrogance, "Well you should get over that. Emotions are nothing but trouble. You won't make it very far relying on __**that**__."_

_Lindsay blinked, "You think?"_

"_I __**know**__." He grinned perfectly. _

_The blonde furrowed her brow, "But then if you never rely on your emotions how will you know what it is you feel?"_

_At this Chris opened his eyes dully to look to the young girl, "Say what now?"_

"_How will you know what it is you really feel if you never rely on your feelings?" _

_Chris stared dully at her for a moment, "Gee, Lindsay you got me stumped on that one." He replied uncaringly before giving an irritable roll of his eyes, "What does it __**matter**__?"_

_Lindsay frowned, "It totally matter's Chip! I…" She paused lowering her head slightly looking to him with an imploring gaze, "I wanna know how you feel…"_

_Shooting her one last dull uncaring look Chris gave a rude scoff before reclosing his eyes, "How I __**feel**__?" he all but sneered, "Bout what?" _

_His calm and relaxing manner was instantly brought to an abrupt halt as he tensed with the feeling of a certain presence far to close._

_Brown eyes snapped open to find Lindsay suddenly leaning in close, she stood with her hands resting on the armrests of the lounger propping half her body up over the host. Her face a good few inches from his her blue eyes shined with an innocent curiosity as she kindly inclined,_

"_About me?"_

_Chris stared with wide eyes as his heart slowly began to pick up pace. _

_His gaze lowered to the young girls slightly pouting pink lips._

_She was doing it again…testing his restraint._

"…_Chip…?"_

_He watched his name form incorrectly on her lips before unconsciously licking his own in return._

_Just what the hell was he waiting for anyway? _

_His gaze then lowered to look to the healthy amount of cleavage painfully within his view, the skimpy bikini top leaving so little to the imagination._

_Completely oblivious about the way she was affecting the host Lindsay took on a thoughtful expression before saying,_

"_You must have felt __**something**__ for __**someone**__ before right Chip?" She smiled playfully, "I mean it's not like you're a robot or something."_

_Chris's dark gaze snapped back to meet her own, _

"_I've felt things for people." He stated after a moments time, "But I doubt it's what you're thinking. And if you're hinting at the feeling love, I got two words for ya babe:__** completely**__ overrated."_

_Lindsay blinked slightly startled before crying out, "Oh my __**god**__ Chip! So like are you saying you've never been in __**love**__ before!?"_

_Chris grinned at her shocked look before giving an amused chuckle, "Nope. Never."_

_Lindsay stared in awe before giving her head a curious tilt, "Oh wow. That's totally so sad." Her blue eyes softening lovely she replied, "You're missing something good."_

_Chris blinked, before a look of sudden irritancy formed on his features. The last thing he needed was sympathy from the blonde airhead! _

_Lindsay grinned then, "But it's totally okay! Cause I'm gonna help you out Chip!"_

_Chris gave a dull glare, "Oh really?" he replied in a low sneer._

_Lindsay nodded happily before giving him a most smug and positive smile,_

"_I'm gonna make you fall in love with me!"_

_His glare turned to surprise at her words just seconds before amusement kicked in._

_He gave a snicker before bursting out in amused laughter causing Lindsay smug look to slowly slip from her face as she leaned slightly back. _

"_Oh man that's __**rich**__!"_

_Lindsay stared in shock before fixing the host with an irritable glare, "Oh yeah!? And like just what is so funny about falling in love with me!?"_

_Chris looked to Lindsay with a grin finding the blondes irritability amusing._

"_Well it's not that so much as just the idea of falling in love all together." He said then with an all knowing grin._

_Raising a smug brow he meanly added, "I already told you stupid feelings like that only get in the way of what's truly important."_

_Lindsay watched the host intrigued before asking, "Important? What's more important than love?"_

_With an exasperated look Chris replied, "Like, my hair, my smile, my abs," he gave a smirk bringing one of his hands down to rub against his lower jaw, "And of course my roguish stubble."_

_Lindsay stared her blue eyes saddening slightly. She raised a leg up to rest against the lounger lowering herself to hover closer over the host. Chris tensed unsurely being mindful to keep himself under control. He should tell her something. Someone could walk in on this scene at any moment._

_But the host was just a little __**too**__ curious (and anxious) to see what the blonde would do next. _

"_Is that all?" She asked in a small voice…her tone searching._

_Chris looked to her his dark gaze brooding before he asked, "What else is there?"_

_The blonde gave a light tilt to her head, "A lot. Like what's gonna happen when you lose all that stuff?"_

"_Tch, yeah right." Chris replied offhandedly, "Like that'll ever happen." _

"_Hmmm," Lindsay said thoughtfully, "Well that's good for you, I guess, since you actually have to care about something you lose." Chris raised a brow while she smiled, "Cause if don't care for something you'll never get it back!"_

_His questioning look turned into a dull stare but he tensed suddenly when Lindsay leaned in close her lips teasingly close to his own, _

"_I guess it pays to be a robot sometimes huh Chip?"_

_Then with a light giggle she moved to push herself away from the host but paused when Chris suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist._

_He gave her a suggestive smirk that went completely over the blondes head before asking, "You really wanna make me__** feel**__ something?"_

_Lindsay smiled a light blush forming on her cheeks at the thought of getting the host to love her back. She nodded happily, "Yes!"_

_Chris's smirk turned lewd his eyes darkening considerably, "How bout we meet up again tonight?"_

_Lindsay beamed! She would get to spend quality time with him again!_

"_The same spot?" She asked._

_Chris nodded, "Yeah but this time lets meet at the base of the hill."_

_Lindsay bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to squeal, "Okay!" _

_And then she moved in close once again causing the host to tense at her sudden close proximity. But what he found even more shocking than that was the young girl's sudden boldness to place a sweet and chaste kiss on his cheek. _

"_See you tonight Chip." She whispered happily before moving away completely from the host to, most likely; make her way toward the sounds of the other campers still enjoying their time in the camps lake._

_He ignored the slight pink tinge that had adorned the girl's cheeks before she had quickly turned away. _

_Once more he began to settle once more into his casually relaxed state in the lounger though his gaze turned slightly irritable as the host wondered if maybe perhaps this wasn't the best idea. What with all her talk on emotion just now she, now more than ever, seemed the type to get easily attached…_

_Chris's gaze lowered to the young girl's rear view as he continued to watch her retreating form. _

_A slow smirk began to pull at his lips._

_Eh, he'd take his chances._

_He'd be careful. And as long as emotion wasn't involved with him…(as he always chose to keep things.)_

_What could go wrong?_

~*~**Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance**~*~

"Uh baby cousin, let me be the first to say…this is a _bad_ idea."

Spoke Evan casually as he stood next to the bathroom door connected to Chris's large room.

He watched with dark eyes that matched the host's own as Chris brushed his teeth over the bathrooms sink.

"Tell me about it." He muttered around a mouthful of spittle.

Evan sighed, "Then why the hell are we doing this!?"

Chris raised a brow to him before leaning in to spit, "Cause the kid's kinda got me in a chokehold here dude! Didn't you hear her!? You were standing _right _there!" He snapped once he had straightened.

Evan scoffed before giving Chris an incredulous look, "Yeah, I heard but come on Chris seriously! _You're_ gonna find Lindsay!? _You're _gonna do what hundreds of cops and private investigators have failed to do for the past month!?"

"I never said I was gonna _find_ her. I said, I'd try." Chris replied resuming his teeth brushing.

Evan shook his head unbelievingly, "Alright let me break it down to you little cousin. As a favor to you I'm gonna be horribly blunt." He cleared his throat before saying loudly and slowly as though Chris would understand no other way, "You. Won't. Find. Lindsay!"

Chris spit again before turning a glare on his cousin, "Yeah you said that already!" He snapped.

Again Evan shook his head, "No. You're not listening dude, you can't even _try_! Wanna know why? I'll tell you why! Cause pretty soon, just trying will turn into a need to succeed and when you fail-because you _will_ fail-It's only gonna be that much harder for you! Its gonna kill you inside little cousin! What you're putting yourself through is quite literally a mission to self destruct!"

Chris stood glaring dully at Evan, "Wow. You've been putting a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

Evan gave Chris a warning look, "Don't do it."

Chris shook his head exasperatedly placing his toothbrush away, "I'm not gonna self destruct moron. I'm just gonna humor the little geek downstairs for a while that's all. See if I can get her off my case."

Evan looked away, "Tch. I'm _hoping_ that's all you're doing. You can be a little big headed at times Chris but don't think you can go around solving kidnappings. Especially this one." Evan looked to Chris with a lewd smirk, "Cause your way to close to this one. Way to emotional."

Chris was just plugging in his blow dryer ready to get his wind blown hair in affect when he paused suddenly looking to his older cousin with a start,

"What did you say!?"

Evan raised his brows, "Bout what?"

Chris furrowed his brow, "Dude did you just call me emotional!?"

"Like a pregnant lady at a chick flick."

Chris's eyes narrowed, "I am _not _emotional."

The older man scoffed, "Please you're gonna tell me that it doesn't bother you that Lindsay has been missing sinc-"

"No." Chris sneered, "It doesn't."

Evan stared for a moment before a mean smirk formed on his lips, "Well isn't your heart just made out of stone? I'm really glad Lindsay ain't here to hear this she'd cry her little heart out. You know how much she just _loved _you."

Chris glared warningly.

While Even continued to smirk daringly.

He gave a light shrug before pushing himself up off the bathroom door,

"Hey come on, don't give me that look. Personally I'm glad that you couldn't give two hoots on the whole situation."

He smirked knowingly at Chris, "After all, you _know _emotions only get in the way of the things that really matter."

Chris looked away from him.

Making his way from the bathroom and out the room entirely Evan called back uncaringly over his shoulder,

"You know, If you care too much for something, you'll never get it back."

Chris looked up just in time to see his cousin disappear out the door.

For a moment he continued watching after where Evan had left before he looked disinterestedly away bringing a hand up to run tiredly through his hair.

That had been dangerously close to what Lindsay had said…

Same statement with opposite views…

Turning to bring his hands down on the bathroom counter he leaned in slightly before bringing a dull glare up to meet his reflection in the mirror.

He wondered which one to believe.

~*~*~

Now fully dressed in a casual attire Chris made his way down the stairs to find an anxious Beth waiting for him.

"Alright," Said Beth determinedly, "You ready to do this!?"

Chris gave her a dull look, "Yeah, yeah, calm down."

Coming to stand before the pumped up girl he crossed his arms before asking, "So just how do you plan to go about doing this?"

"I-!?" Beth paused with a sudden confused start, "Umm well…?"

Chris's dull glare became exasperated, "Don't tell me you went through all this and have no clue where to start?"

"Ah!?" Beth blushed embarrassedly, "W-well that's what I came to you for!"

Chris raised a dull brow, "What you thought I'd know?"

"Well don't you!?"

"Not a clue."

Beth gaped hopelessly as Evan joined the two coming from the kitchen chewing loudly on an apple.

"B-but you spent all that time with Lindsay! You must know something that could give us a start!"

Chris's frown deepened, "Well what about you! Aren't you supposed to be her best friend or something!?"

"I…" Beth paused before lowering her gaze to the ground in embarrassment, "Well…I was thinking that…maybe you would know Lindsay on a more deeper more…intiment level so-"

"Say what?" Chris sneered with a raised brow while Evan grinned most amused.

"I-I'm just saying!" Cried out Beth with a light blush, "You two were in a_ secret_ relationship! So she'd most likely tell you things she wouldn't have told anyone else!"

"Geez" Chris said with a roll of his eyes while Evan took another bite of his apple trying to keep from chuckling out loud.

"Come on Chris!" encouraged Beth fiercely, "It can be anything! Any piece of information you remember about Lindsay! Perhaps something she said, something she did, people she talked about, people she knew, Oh! It can be something about family, or friends! Her home life! Umm…what about her hopes, her dreams, her ambitions…er…hobbies, school um…anything like that! Anything at all!"

His hand to his chin Chris had a highly thoughtful expression on his face.

"Come to think of it…" He said slowly, "Lindsay talked about_ all_ those things!"

Beth smiled happily, "Yeah!?"

"Yeah!" Said Chris with a strong look of dawning, "But I was always busy tuning her out so I don't remember one word of any of it!"

Beth stared happily for a moment before her expression deflated into gloom,

"What!? You don't remember anything!?"

"Nope." He smirked, "Not a word."

Beth glared miserably at him.

She suddenly turned on her heel, "Well this was a complete waste of time. You're a jerk and um…oh I think I'll go to The National Enquirer to sell your dirty secret about Lindsay. The National Enquirer is the _king_ of all tabloids you know and they just _love_ scandalous love affairs like this one!"

"Hold it!" Chris said with a glare, "I don't remember any of that crap but I know where we can find it."

Beth paused shooting Chris a disbelieving glare over her shoulder.

He smirked, "After we picked the contestants for the show we had a team hired to make background checks of you guys. They made files on each and every one of you, each and every little personal piece of info from back to when you guys were still in the womb."

Beth stared shocked, "R-really!?"

Chris nodded before giving a light shrug, "Hey, we had to make sure you guys weren't deranged psychos or murderers or something." He grinned, "We can accept crazy, but when someone goes around killing off the other campers it can be really bad for ratings." Chris took on a thoughtful look, "Or really good…" He muttered thoughtfully.

Note to self. Pitch idea of psycho murder teen reality show. Last one standing wins it all!

Beth smiled, "Maybe those files can give us some info to help us find Lindsay! Where are they!?"

"The producer's main head building."

"You can get us in there right!?"

Chris smirked, "_Naturally_."

She clasped her hands happily together as she looked to Chris expectantly.

He raised a brow, "What...? You wanna go know?"

"Time is everything right now Chris!" Beth cried out as she grabbed the host's hand and quite forcefully began to pull him toward the door.

Her face all smiles she happily stated, "The faster we do this the faster we get to Lindsay!"

Chris scowled at her tugging but for the moment allowed it being sure to grab his car keys from a small table as he passed by.

The cruel words were on the tip of his tongue the need to tell her not to get her hopes up cause the chances of them finding her were a million to one. He was strongly aware of this…she needed to be too.

And yet the words never came…

Instead he only gritted his teeth as she happily pulled him along.

Still chewing loudly Evan followed close by quite amused with where this was going.

He was quite sure this whole thing was catastrophe just waiting to happen.

A feral grin formed on his face.

He wanted to be there when it did.

~TBC~

Mmm, I feel as though Chris and Beth's characters were just a little OC at the end...but ah well. Love it or hate it? Either way chapter six will be up soon till then guys!

Peace)-AR


	6. Kiss

Moment's that Lead to You

So, so, so sorry for the long delay for this chap. I have been completely enthralled in my other chapter story, and finally I took a break thought about and realised I had yet to update this fic or another one I've been wotking on. So long story short I fixed that problem.=) And I give to you the sixth chapter of MTLTY!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiss

The ride toward Lindsay's unknown destination continued on as the van now speed down a long and barren highway. The AC cranked on high to relieve the car's occupants from the heated air outside.

Paul sat stoic and intimidating in the driver's seat while Esther sat in the back with Lindsay.

Her arm propped up against the car doors armrest Lindsay allowed her chin to set simply against her hand as she stared out the window at the dull and lifeless view.

The blonde now brunette spoke conversationally, in a small and almost thoughtful voice,

"It's the first kiss that's the most important. The first kiss tells you everything you need to know."

Green eyes looked to her with a soft and amused glow.

The comment had not been a random one.

For as it was Esther and Lindsay had been talking about boys and past relationships for the past half hour now. Lindsay had even made the interesting discovery that Esther had been in a brief marriage a few years back.

With a laughing smile Esther had told her it had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. Fun and fleeting

But not meant to last.

Lindsay talked of all her past loves. Being sure to keep out one in particular.

And she spoke of her first kisses which lead them to their conversation now.

"I've, totally, always based my relationships on the first kiss." Lindsay continued good naturedly, "I remember all of them, down to the last detail. There's gotta be feeling behind it." She looked to Esther with a romantic spark in her eyes, "There's gotta be something there that tells you, 'I am _totally _supposed to be with you'!"

From the driver's seat Paul gave a mocking, "Tch." Before grumbling incoherently under his breath.

Both girls ignored him easily.

Esther allowed her ruby lips to stretch into a pleased smile, "That's a lovely way to decipher a relationship."

Lindsay's smile grew, "Have you felt it before?" She asked curiously, "That special feeling?"

Esther gave a thoughtful look, "No I don't think I have, love." She looked to Lindsay before explaining, "But…I haven't really been looking for that special feeling all too hard."

Lindsay blinked, "Like, not even when you were married?"

A pretty smile on her face Esther shook her head 'no'.

Lindsay leaned back against the car seat crossing her arms across her very plump belly.

Her expression was now quizzical, "Maybe it's just me. My sister always did say I can,_ totally, _be an overbearing romantic sometimes."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Esther said kindly, "I myself have been told to be somewhat of a romantic."

Lindsay looked to her with a grin, "Really?"

She nodded before giving Lindsay an even gaze, "Though my point of view may differ a little from yours, love. For instance, all though I do think that the first kiss holds a particular meaning I do not think it is _the most_ important kiss."

Lindsay stared with intrigue.

"I think that it isour _last_ kiss that is the most important."

The young girl blinked, "Wh-what?" She furrowed her brow in slight confusion, "The last kiss? Edna that sounds so totally morbid!"

Esther laughed, "I think you are thinking about it all wrong love."

"Then what do you mean?"

Her smile softened, "Think about the last boy you kissed. Think to your last kiss. Not the first, not the kisses in between, but the very last…how did you feel?"

Lindsay lowered her soft brown eyes to the floor, she thought.

For a moment nothing was said between the two girls.

Then Lindsay spoke up, "I don't know…I can't remember the last kiss…"

Esther raised a brow, "You cannot?"

"No." Lindsay said her tone just a little softer, "I totally can't…does that make me…? I mean, like, does that mean…?"

Esther gave a sweet and encouraging smile, "It is alright love. It's somewhere with you."

Lindsay looked to her as she said, "It will come back to you, I'm sure."

Lindsay took her time before allowing her gaze to drift back to the window at the fast but barren scenery.

"Maybe." She said, "But then again maybe it would be better…not to remember…"

Esther said nothing, the encouraging smile slipping slowly from her face.

Slowly…almost hesitant Lindsay raised her hand, the tips of her fingers pressing gently against full pink lips. Still looking to the scenery she allowed her mind to wonder.

"I…" she spoke in a near non-existent voice, "I…still remember the_ first_ kiss though…"

Esther watched her curiously,

"And…?" She inquired softly, "Did you feel your special something then?"

There was another silence between them.

Esther came to the conclusion that the question had been a rude and quite intrusive.

She made ready to apologize and dismiss the question all together when Lindsay suddenly spoke,

"It wasn't…how I had imagined…It wasn't supposed to have been like…" she was silent for a moment and Esther took notice of her cheeks blooming red.

Lindsay fidgeted slightly keeping her gaze trained out the window, "It wasn't supposed to have been like that..."

Her gaze lowered to her plump belly,

"I still…don't know what to have made of it…"

**~*~A moment's time back~*~**

_Save for the moon's illuminating light Wawanaka was shrouded by the nighttime darkness. _

_Stars speckled the skies and the crickets chirped loudly in the distance._

_Random small specks of light from lightening bugs could be made out around the more taller grass areas and the lake water which now looked black and inky would shimmer with ripples from life beneath its surface._

_The camp was calm and sound asleep._

_A nice change from its usual antics of wild challenges that went on during the day._

_But the calming atmosphere was only a farce for there was still a camper out violating her curfew._

_Well…a camper and a certain T.V. show host…_

_Chris Mclean walked sure footed with a well known destination in mind one hand casually tucked away in his pocket while the other hand and most of his arm was held captive by a very bubbly blonde who walked closely beside him chattering happily about her day._

_As was planned the two had meet up at the base of the large cliff where the jump had taken place. _

_It was then Chris had suggested a walk around the island, his smirk calculating and his eyes hiding a darker agenda. _

_This going completely over Lindsay's head she happily agreed with only the content of spending some quality alone time with the host._

_She talked, for the most part, about her and the other campers day of swimming and all that had happened with them from then till their retiring for the night, while Chris mostly just listened._

_Or pretended to listen._

_He really could have cared less. His mind, at the moment, was plagued with more…vulgar ideas._

_The path they took was one Lindsay was not accustomed to but one that Chris knew very well._

_This path lead straight back towards the secret film lot. As of now all the crew would be fast asleep in their assigned bunks or trailers which left the entire place deserted for him to sneak Lindsay into his own private trailer._

_After all Lindsay wanted quality time with him…he would be sure to give her __**plenty**__ of it…_

_The lewd smirk that had graced the host's features was short lived as he found his footing nearly lost with a slight stumble before he quickly caught himself._

_Lindsay giggled with amusement as she pulled herself tighter to the host._

_He gave the blonde an accusing glare, "Lindsay…"_

_This hadn't been the first time for his ungraceful stumbling, what with her walking so close and clinging to him so fiercely._

_It was becoming an annoyance that was quickly wearing thin on his nerves._

…_though…he had to admit…it was slightly intriguing as well…_

_She was __**exceptionally**__ clingy tonight._

_The last time they were out as such she had kept a respective distance…somewhat. _

_But tonight she seemed to have made it her mission to stay hot glued to his side as she spoke with smiling lips about her day his arm pressed coaxingly against her._

_She was hinting._

_And Chris knew this because women were, after all, his area of expertise._

_Lindsay spoke pulling his arm tighter against herself giving Chris a nice feel of her large breasts before leaning her head in to rest against his shoulder._

_The host found himself torn between the content feeling of her soft body and the urge to shake her off for acting so clingy. _

_And for a second he thought that maybe she was anticipating the same thing he was…_

_Maybe she wasn't as innocent as she came off to be._

_With nothing better to do (and with the intent to get her to shut up for a second), he decided to find out._

_He gave his arm a light tug causing Lindsay to pause her momentary rant and look to him curiously._

_He looked to her with a dull glare, "You're a little clingy tonight."_

_She blinked before looking away from him a soft smile on her lips and a light blush gracing her cheeks, "Yeah…well tonight's, like, kind of a special night you know…"_

_Chris's brows rose with strong interest._

"_Oh, really?"_

_Lindsay raised her blue gaze up to him her smile growing, "Uh huh." She gave a coy smile, "Don't you know?"_

"_Know what?" He asked truly enthralled as to where this was leading._

_It was then she released his arm to walk just a little further ahead of him._

_It was a tactic used to hide the more noticeable coloring of her cheeks as she cheekily stated,_

"_This is the third time me and you have been alone like this. The first time when I told you…" She gave a quick glance to him before returning her gaze ahead, " how I felt…." Cause she seemed to be aware that he still wasn't a big fan of the 'L' word._

"_The second time when we met up on the top of the hill and tonight! That, totally, makes three!" she stated happily._

_Chris looked to the darkened woods uncaringly before muttering, "Actually four…When you met Evan." If they were gonna get technical they might as well be accurate._

_Lindsay looked to him curiously, "Who?"_

_Chris returned his gaze back to her._

_They stared for a moment._

_He looked away with growing smirk full of content, "Nobody. Never mind" _

_The host found himself most pleased that she had forgotten his cousin so easily._

_Lindsay smiled, "Anyway, three times we've been able to hang out together like this. That would so make this the third date!"_

_Chris looked back to her, Lindsay moved to return to him taking a firm hold of his arm once again, "And you know what that means…" She raised a light blue gaze to his more darker one, "don't you…?"_

_Chris returned her inquiring gaze dully before a greedy grin split across his lips, "I think I might have an idea…"_

_Lindsay slowed her walk into a light pause and Chris gradually followed suit._

_He frowned with just a little impatience…he was quite ready to get her to his trailer..._

_Lindsay gave a light tilt to her head, "Chip, can I ask you a question…?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "You just did."_

_Lindsay gave a thoughtful look before coming to the conclusion that she had._

_So she instead asked, "Can I, like, ask two questions then?"_

_He continued to look to her with an irritable gaze, "I guess…" He muttered after a moment's time._

_She smiled prettily, "What was your first kiss like?"_

_Chris blinked before raising a quizzical brow, "What the hell kind of question is that?"_

_The pretty smile slipped from her face and she almost looked apologetic for the question she had asked._

"_Is it like…a touchy question…?"_

_Chris only furrowed his brow questioningly._

_Lindsay's face light up with understanding, "Oh my god Chip! You're first kiss must have totally sucked! I'm sooo sorry! I so didn't mean to-"_

"_How the heck do you expect me to remember something that damn unimportant!" _

_Lindsay stared, "It's not __**un**__important! It's __**very**__ important! Don't you think things like that are important!"_

_First kiss? Was __**that**__ was she was hinting at…? Was that __**all**__ that she was hinting at?_

_What an idiot…_

"_Of course not!" Snapped the host in annoyance, "Do you know how many girls I must have kissed in the past year alone! I can't even remember __**half**__ of them how would I remember the __**first**__!"_

_Lindsay glowered irritably with this information._

_It was through pure annoyance that she haughtily stated, "Oh__** yeah**__! Well __**I've**__ kissed tones of boys but I at least I can still remember my first kiss!"_

_Chris scowled._

_Not for jealous reasons but because it was at this point and time he had come to the now obvious conclusion that Lindsay and him had __**definitely not**__ been on the same page as before._

_A chick so enthralled in something as trivial as a first kiss couldn't possibly be more than a virgin._

_She couldn't have done anything but kiss if she was making it out to be a big deal._

_A slow smirk formed upon his features just stopping short of becoming a grin._

_By the time he was done with her, she wouldn't care so much about a simple kiss. By the time he was done kissing would come off as such a simple and second rate matter..._

"_His name was Johnny." Lindsay said with a thoughtful look on her features instantly stealing Chris from his immoral thoughts._

"_We were…eight…I think…" She gave a whimsical smile as she replied, "He always walked me home after we got off the bus from school. He was so totally nice and-"_

"_Is there a point to this story?" Chris asked uncaringly as they continued down the trail._

_Well besides the obvious hint she was throwing at him right now…third dates…first kisses…she might as well be a walking billboard with flashing lights._

_Lindsay looked to him, "It's, totally, important…the first kiss." She stated patiently._

_Chris snorted, "I'm so sure. You can barely remember anyone's__** names**__, let alone some stupid kiss that happened years ago."_

_Lindsay fumed, "I can __**so**__ remember! It was a sunny afternoon on a Monday it happened on my street South Paratreet lane right in front of my house in Woodstock!" Still fuming she looked away from him, "It was…like…clumsy…he missed…then we laughed and tried again." A light smile graced her features, "We got it that time. It was quick but simple and…very sweet."_

_Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance, "So you can remember all that yet you can't even remember my name?"_

_Lindsay blinked before looking to Chris curiously, "What are yo-Eep!"_

_Chris stopped suddenly quickly grabbing hold of the blonde to swing her about face so that she stood before him._

_With wide blue eyes she looked up to him questioningly as he looked down at her with a dark intent._

_His tone was low and quite demanding,_

"_Kiss me."_

_Lindsay's shock increased tenfold as a hue of red crossed knowingly across her features._

"_Wh-what!" She all but squeaked._

_Chris gave her a dull look before raising a brow, "What's with that look? And what do you mean by __**'what'**__ anyway? This is what you wanted right? This is what you've been __**hinting**__ at."_

_Lindsay's blush deepened as she lowered her gaze slightly to the side._

"_Ah…" she spoke quietly, "Well yeah…that is what I've been…" she allowed her sentence to trail off before looking back to the host, "But I totally thought that you would…you know…"_

"_No, I don't know." He replied dryly, "Wanna clue me in?"_

"_Ah…well," She lowered her head again as her blush deepened, "It's just that…older guys like to be in control you know, so, like, I thought that if I-"_

"_Where'd you hear that?" Chris asked curious and slightly amused._

_Lindsay paused, "A-around…" she spoke unsurely._

_Chris wanted to delve more into that answer but Lindsay quickly said, "I…It's alright…I'm totally cool with it." Her blush deepened, "I __**want **__you to kiss me."_

"_I __**know**__ it's alright!" he scowled, "I know when chick's want to be kissed or not." He leaned in close to her, "But I don't like this childish mantra you got going on here. If you wanna kiss me so bad then do it."_

"_I…" she spoke quietly her voice slightly shaky._

_Well…the last thing she wanted was to continue acting as a child around him…_

_An all knowing smirk pulled against his lips as Lindsay slowly almost timidly raised her hands to grip gently at Chris's shoulder._

_She raised herself lightly on tiptoe before covering that last inch of space to press her lips firmly against his own._

_Chris felt a satisfying shiver crawl up his spine with the prospect of finally having her lips for his own._

_Full and so soft with just a hint of sweetness…just as he had anticipated. _

_He parted his lips running his tongue over her own before breaking the barriers wanting more of that sweet taste._

_Lindsay gave a small sound of surprise as Chris then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him quickly stealing the kiss to his control._

_Her heart raced as she felt herself pulled flush against him; she raised her arms slowly her hands grasping the back of his neck gently as he continued to explore the caverns of her mouth._

_And Lindsay was always quit confident in the art of kissing._

_Many a times after a make out session she would smile coyly to find the boy looking to her with a dazed expression obviously wanting more. _

_But now, finding herself, up against Chris she suddenly found her own tongue quite clumsy and thick against his more…experienced advances. _

_In the end she found herself barely able to keep up feeling herself becoming light headed and dizzy as his hands began to roam about her curvy body._

_Her fingers curled and tugged gently against the host's dark hair her fingers running through his scalp enticing him further. _

_Chris moved them from the spot on the dirt path way progressing them to the side more closer toward the wooded area._

_Lindsay gave a soft gasp as she suddenly found her back pushed up against the rough bark of a tree. _

_She gave a small whimper in question which only did well to allow Chris to deepen the kiss as he found himself getting more antsy at the discovery that kissing Lindsay was everything he had thought it would be and more._

_His hands ran expertly down her sides before coming to a halt at her hips taking them in a firm grip he pressed himself flush against her effectively trapping her between himself and the tree._

_Through the steady heat and fog that was becoming her mind right now Lindsay found herself perpetually confused._

_This was most certainly__** not**__ how a first kiss was supposed to be! _

_Not even the second, or third, or fourth kiss!_

_In fact…she doesn't even think she has ever had a kiss that was this demanding or intense or…hot!_

_Where was the tenderness, the sweetness the knowing smiles and the blushing cheeks that she was so accustomed to! _

_This kiss should have been careful and considerate._

_Not brash and…and…oh crap she was losing her train of thought now…_

_Her body was heating up as she felt Chris push a leg between her thighs and she quickly lowered her hands to grab against the front of his shirt with the need to just grab onto __**something**__!_

_Chris raised a hand to snake underneath her shirt to rest against the flushed skin, for moment it remained motionless, then slowly it began its ascend…_

_The hand coursing against her heated skin caused her involuntary shiver making the blonde arch against him with a soft moan filled with hidden anticipation…her mind lost to her. _

_At this action Chris broke from the kiss looking down to the impossibly flushed girl to find her staring at him in a daze, lips bruised and breathing quite shallowed._

_If she looked good before she looked damn near enticing now._

_Chris closed his eyes and bite his lip trying to ignore his…reaction to this situation._

_Lindsay blinked as she stared curiously at the host, her breathing still coming out unsteadily she wondered for a moment if he was okay._

_Still pressed between him and the tree Lindsay gave a small wiggle in question to move from the…entrapping position but instantly stilled with the dark and heady gaze Chris suddenly shot her._

_Her blush deepened and for a moment they stared…_

_Chris slowly began to move in again._

_Lindsay spoke suddenly, "Ah, u-uhm, Chip…!"_

_He paused then his brow creasing just slightly._

_And Lindsay suddenly found herself just…a little uncertain right now. That kiss…and the way he was looking at her right now…_

_She thought herself lucky to be pressed up against the tree for support._

_She forced up a smile that wavered and trembled with nerves._

"_Uh…I was just…"_

"_Chris." _

_Lindsay blinked while he gave her a look of annoyance, "My name is,__** Chris**__, Lindsay."_

_Lindsay's blush deepened, "Oh…I'm-"_

_He leaned in closer their noses brushing his breath warm against her lips, Lindsay hadn't even realized her own lips parting from sudden anticipation._

"_Say it…" He spoke, his words rough, "Say my name…"_

_She felt her blush deepen her blue eyes widening slightly at the demand._

_She lowered blushing features to the ground._

_Chris's dark gaze stayed trained on her as a knowing smirk curled on his lips._

_Never once taking his gaze from her he lowered lightly to press a kiss against her neck._

_Her question came out shaky, "L-like, why…?" _

_He gave a light and almost teasing chuckle as he kissed her neck again, she closed her eyes to the feel of his stubble rubbing against her, "Cause I wanna hear you say it...Am I asking too much…?"_

_Lindsay reopened her eyes to a half hooded blue gaze still trained meaningfully to the ground._

_She supposed it wasn't asking a lot…though she couldn't help but think there was a higher motive to all of this…_

"_Chris…" She spoke softly almost as though she were tasting the name on her tongue. _

_The host leaned back to look down to her properly._

_Lindsay looked up returning the gaze._

_Raising a hand he gently cupped her chin tilting her head up as he leaned in now nearly eclipsing the blonde._

_Lindsay felt her heart would explode from the maddening pounding._

"_That's what I want to hear," he said in a low and husky tone. He moved his thumb to brush gently over plump and still slightly parted pink lips. Lindsay stilled her breath. "That's the name I want to hear you cry out, tonight…"_

_Lindsay blinked her brows furrowing slightly with a questioning look._

_And it may have taken a moment…but even Lindsay wasn't blonde enough for the meaning of that statement to go completely over her head._

_Her eyes widened in a realizing start and her face blossomed red!_

_Chris felt his mouth quiver with the need to laugh at her astonished and embarrassed expression._

"_Wh-what are you talking about! I mean we can't-! Er…I can't-!"_

_He raised a teasing brow, "You can't __**what**__?"_

_Lindsay's blush deepened._

_She opened her mouth to reply…then quickly closed it shut._

_She didn't want to be the one to say it…what if she was completely off!_

_Though…that kiss had been pretty straightforward…_

_Her blue gaze looked to him questioningly…hoping to find some form or trace that they were on the same page. That they were at an understanding…that this couldn't continue on because…it was still their first kiss and…first kisses weren't supposed to be end up like that!_

_But she came up short._

_She found no answer._

_All she could find was the host staring at her with a dark and lustrous gaze that was doing wonders for making her body quiver. _

_And it was with his gaze alone she found her words suddenly amiss…her breathing rushed and her heart pounding._

_And all this was due to the fact that he was suddenly leaning in again…_

_She allowed her head to fall back against the tree as their eyes hooded and lips parted their noses brushed…and his lips were on hers…_

_For one more fleeting second until,_

"_Chris!"_

_Quick and abrupt Chris pushed away from the blonde whilst Lindsay, still caught up in the heat of the moment and still very light headed, fell forward from the sudden absence of his weight pressed against her. With a start and a squeak she found herself against her knees on the ground. _

_There was nobody there._

_But Chris looked down the darkened path toward the filming lot where there was the distinctive sound of heavy movement making its way toward them._

"_Chris you out here man!" came the cry again._

_Chris frowned with irritance instantly recognizing the voice while Lindsay raised her gaze up to also look down the darkened path._

_She blinked her mind still a little hazy, "Chef…?"_

_No sooner had she uttered the name did the large dark man make his presence known by stepping out the shadows of the woods making himself visible to them and them in turn becoming visible to him._

_He stopped._

_They stared._

_And silence followed._

_Chris shoved his hands in his pockets eyeing his co-star casually._

_While Lindsay sat up on her knees smiling nicely at the larger man, _

"_Hi Chef!" She spoke as though this were a normal occurrence._

_Chef's dark gaze narrowed at her before he looked up to Chris, "What the heck is going on!"_

_Lindsay's still light blush once again deepened as her mind quickly reran over what she and the host had been doing just moments ago._

_She quickly stood to her feet, "W-we weren't doing anything!" She quickly cried sounding nowhere near convincing, "I mean we were talking! That's all! Yup just__** totally**__ talking that's all! Nothing else! Talking!"_

_Chef looked to her with dull annoyance but quickly snapped his attention back to Chris when the host nonchalantly spoke,_

"_She was lost." Chris uncaringly refused the other man's gaze, "I was just helping her back to her cabin."_

_Lindsay looked to Chris happily, "Oh my gosh Chris! That is like so totally nice of you!" _

_Chris looked to her with a scowl instantly replacing her happy expression to that of confusion._

_Chef snorted giving the host a wary glare full of suspicion, "Humph! Since when the heck do you help people!"_

_Chris gave a perfect grin to him, "Hey dude, I'm a caring guy!" It was said in a snide and cocky way that completely contradicted his statement._

_Chef only glared dully before redirecting his gaze back to Lindsay who was now dusting the dirt and gravel from her knees due to her recent fall to the ground not too long ago._

_She worried her bottom lip between her teeth her brows furrowed in light concentration, her face still undeniably flushed._

_And the island's miserable cook had not missed the slight rumble in Chris's usually straight and pressed shirt and perfect hair now slightly unruly…very uncommon for the sadistic perfectionist._

_It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure things out…_

_He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes before snapping, "Hey, blondie!"_

_Lindsay's attention was instantly on him._

"_I'm taking you back to your cabin!" Chef gave a cunning grin, "Say goodnight to your boyfriend."_

_Lindsay opened her mouth to speak, then quickly closed it shut before looking to Chris, her gaze unsure and almost questioning as her blush deepened._

_Chris grudgingly ignored her gaze as he grumbled, "She's not my girlfriend, Chef. I was just helping her out."_

"_Yeah, that's right!" Lindsay quickly said, "He's totally not m boyfriend! And if he was, it's not like we were doing anything like making out just now-!"_

_Chris began to cough loudly, and Lindsay instantly clamed her mouth shut whilst covering it with her hands her face a look of surprise at the realization that perhaps she had said to much._

_Her realization was assured when she chanced a timid look to Chris to find him giving a most unhappy glare._

_Chef began to make his way toward the blonde, "Yeah, whatever." He grumbled dully unamused and uncaring._

_Chris gave a light snort, "Whatever's right. Fine take her if you want. I'm through playing babysitter today." He made his way down the path where Chef was coming from resuming his way back toward the film lot._

_Only this time, grudgingly, alone and highly frustrated._

_Lindsay frowned looking to Chris, wondering if he was mad at her for messing up as she had done…_

_Still making his way to Lindsay Chef passed by Chris and it was in this instance a rude grin formed against the camps cook's lips, _

"_You'll get in trouble you for this you know." He stated snidely._

_A smirk formed on the hosts face as he dismissively replied, "You don't know what you're talking about. I was just helping her out like I said."_

_Chef only gave a scratchy chuckle as he continued down the path, "Yeah, right." He grumbled as he continued his way down the path to an anxious looking Lindsay._

_Either way, he didn't care._

"_Front and center blondie!" He barked, "Let's get you to the campsite and to your cabin so I can get back to bed!"_

_Lindsay fumed irritably before moving to follow out the angry cooks request, with the desire to get him to stop yelling as soon as possible._

_It didn't work._

_As she began to make her way down the way she had momentarily been coming from Chef continued to bark orders._

_Every once in a while she would turn her gaze back to look to the host as he continued down the opposite direction._

_Again she wondered if he were upset with her or not._

_She would look back to the path ahead of her and wonder this._

_Then she would look back to the host._

_Then back to the path ahead._

_Then back to the host._

_He never once looked back to her._

_With a deflating sigh she returned her gaze once more to the path ahead._

_Sad blue eyes lowered to the ground as Chef continued to talk loudly with some form of authority about him._

_She simply tuned him out._

_And then with a pounding heart and heating cheeks, she thought of nothing more than the kiss…_

_Unable to think of nothing else the entire night._

**~*~Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance~*~ **

Beth furrowed her brows in concentration as she looked through the manila folder filled with papers.

She sat in a small office in a large studio office in downtown. The very same building the meeting with the rest of the TDI cast members took place at the day before.

The small office consisted of a table and filing cabinets that lined against one of the four walls.

The office door had been under strict confidentiality but Chris had been true to his word about being able to get them in.

They had got in with little to no problems with the help of a security office guard that worked in the front main office.

A chair pulled up at the table Beth scanned searchingly through Lindsay's file folder.

They had been here for nearly an hour, and so far Beth had found nothing useful.

She looked up at the sounds of amused chuckling,

"Holy crap!" Said Evan with a file folder of his own in his hand, "Hey Chris, man, check this out!"

Chris looked up to his older cousin to find him looking through a folder with an amused grin on his features, "I just found out why that criminal on your show is scared of Celine Dion music store standees!"

Having been searching through Duncan's files Evan reached the manila folder over for Chris to take.

Taking the folder readily Chris quickly scanned through it.

A grin formed on his lips.

Then he burst out in hysterics!

"Dude that is_ sick_! No wonder the kid's scared of those things!"

Evan laughed, "He had a lot of balls to hug that thing after something like _that_!"

Beth scowled as the two men continued laughing, "Hey, guys…" She started irritably.

"Hey," said Chris picking up another folder, "Look at this, did you know that kid Cody had a bed wetting problem till he was freakin twelve!"

They laughed loudly, "Look, look!" Evan said looking through another folder, "That dude Justin used to be over three hundred pounds!"

"No shit!" Said Chris standing up to look through the manila folder, "let me see!"

Beth instantly stood up grabbing the folder that belonged to the handsome model from Evan's grasp before Chris could grab hold of it.

"Hey jerk offs!" She cried heatedly with a slur, "We're supposed to be looking through_ Lindsay's_ folder! Not going through everyone else's personal business!"

"What are you getting so defensive for?" Evan asked looking to the girl with slightly startled features because of her outburst, "It's not like we've went through _your_ folder."

Though not for lack of trying.

Beth had been wise to quickly grab hold of her folder first to keep from the prying eyes of the sadistic host and his horrid cousin.

For the past near sixty minutes the two had amused themselves going through each and every folder looking for the most embarrassing secrets that had overcome the campers throughout their lives.

"Yeah," sneered Chris with a dull glare, "What are you hiding?"

"None of your business!" She snapped, "People's lives aren't meant to be summed up in a simple folder and then read by a bunch of jerks for…for _immoral humor_!" She said through a slur of words.

They stared, "Well…it should be." Evan stated.

Beth ignored him before looking away from him with a huff, "And anyway…what's the big deal if he was a little overweight as a kid…? Frankly, I find husky children adorable…"

Evan and Chris looked to each other.

They again burst out laughing!

"Please don't tell me you've got a thing for that self obsessed pretty boy!" Evan laughed.

"Didn't you know he's gay!" Chris grinned.

"Is not!" Beth yelled her face flaring up!

"Is too." The host easily replied.

Beth gave a snort before shooting Chris a snide glare, "You _wish_." She said meaningfully.

Chris's grin only grew, "Check the folder." He stated simply, "There's a tract in there that shows he once got busted for throwing sexy gay parties at his house. Cops had to shut it down cause it got so out of control."

Beth blinked before looking down to the folder in her hands then she looked back to the boys to find them watching her expectantly with teasing grins on their faces.

She scowled, "You guys are_ totally_ lying!"

Evan chuckled, Chris said, "No we're not. It's in there I swear."

"Justin is not gay!"

"Jesus christ," Grinned Evan, "You are_ totally_ hot for this guy!"

Beth blushed, "N-no I'm not…! I-I just don't think-"

"Yeah! You are totally hot for the guy! Like hot and heavy kind of hot! You wanna jump his junk don't you!"

At this Chris burst out laughing, Beth glared through heated features.

"Shut up! That is so not true!"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Laughed Chris, "Haven't you guys been listening! The dude's gay!"

"He is _not_ gay!" Cried Beth angrily before quickly opening up the folder, "Okay, show it to me! Show me exactly where it says he got in trouble for a gay party! I wanna see it!"

Chris and Evan stared,

"Do you_ always_ just go through people's personal privacy like that?" Asked Evan.

"Completely disrespectful." Added Chris, "Someone's personal life shouldn't be summed up in some folder just to be surveyed for immoral purposes."

Evan nodded, "Agreed."

The three sat in silence for a moment.

Beth dropped the folder to fall against the table before lowering her head to rest in her hands, "I hate you guys_ so_ much." She muttered woefully.

The two men once again began to laugh before going through the folders to search for embarrassing past secrets on the other cast members.

Beth sat brooding as the two began to chatter and laugh at what they found in the personal files.

She allowed her gaze to roam over Justin's personal files that still laid splayed before her.

For a moment she said nothing as she looked to the information about the pretty supermodel hunk.

She blinked before looking over the info more carefully.

Then she redirected her gaze back to Lindsay's file.

She furrowed her brows before sitting up more fully to once again look over Justin's file then returned back to Lindsay's.

She began to go searchingly through the papers that made up Lindsay's folder.

"Hey," She spoke up suddenly, "Can I see one of the other cast members folder?"

Evan and Chris looked back to her, "What for?" Asked the host, "I thought you only wanted to see Lindsay's."

"Yeah I know," Said Beth distractedly before grabbing at another folder, "I just wanna look at something real quick."

Opening up the folder she quickly scanned through Katie's personal files.

Then she placed it aside and pick up another, she quickly scanned Ezekiel's file, then Bridgette's then Owen's.

And with a sudden realization she cried out, "Hey! How come Lindsay's file is missing a few pages!"

Chris and Evan again returned their attention to the meager girl.

Chris furrowed his brow, "What?"

"Lindsay's folder! It's missing some papers!"

The two men stared for a moment before Evan reached out a hand, "Let me see. What papers?"

Beth explained, "Everyone else has a few pages that goes over 'Place of birth', 'Past locations of residence' 'Current Residence,' 'School locations and history', 'job history and locations' 'Family contact', even 'friend contact'! Lindsay's missing all of that!"

Evan flipped through the folder breezily, "What is that? Like one or two page long?"

"It varies." Spoke Chris uncaringly, "Like that Courtney chick, has a pretty decent sized family list and past locations. And DJ's gotta be friends with just about everyone in his hometown from the size of his friend's contacts."

Chris looked to Beth, "But you know it's not a big deal for something like that to be missing."

Beth looked to Chris with a ludicrous glare, "Really? Paperwork about Lindsay's hometown, family and friends and school life is all missing and you think it's no big deal?"

Chris frowned before saying, "You know the cops were looking through her file as well not to long after she went missing." Beth gave a look of intrigue at this, he said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they took a few papers with them to help with their investigation."

Beth stared, "And you guys just let them do that?"

The host gave a scrutinizing look, "We had to. It was for a police investigation. What were we gonna do, tell them 'no'?"

Beth gave a thoughtful look, "A list of all past residence family and friends." She spoke softly almost to herself, "That would actually be a good start…"

Chris raised a brow, "What?"

Beth looked to Chris her expression lighting up with some excitement, "We need personal information! Who Lindsay knew, friend and family wise! Maybe if we can get an idea of that we can-"

"Wait, wait hold on a minute!" Chris snapped, "Just what do you want me to do here!"

Beth looked to him for a moment before offhandedly replying, "I want you to help me find Lindsay. That's what we talked about earlier, remember?"

Chris gave a dull look of annoyance, "Listen." He muttered irritably, "The cops have already questioned all the people Lindsay was close to. Including family and hometown friends."

Beth smiled conspiratorially, "No harm in a second opinion."

Evan gave a mocking scoff, "Her hometown? You wanna_ go_ there? You wanna go to her hometown and question her most likely distraught family?"

"That's exactly what I want to do!"

Chris stood up, "Alright we're out of here. I'm going back to my life and what's left of it that still makes sense."

"Hey come on! It's a good idea!" She cried, "If the police can do it! Why can't we!"

"Gee let me think about that, oh I know! Maybe cause we're not cops!"

"It's just a little questioning!" She reasoned pleadingly, "Come on, what about closure!"

Chris blinked, "Closure…?" He gave an irritable sigh bringing a hand up to run through his hair, "You think harassing her family is gonna bring you _closure_…?"

He spoke the question lowly. Almost as though he were thinking it over himself.

Or just the gravity of the idea.

Evan said, "That's gotta be the stupidest idea ever! How the hell would you guys even go about finding her family! You don't even know where she lives!"

Beth fumed looking to Lindsay's file that Evan still held.

No of course they didn't.

That was some of the information that was missing.

She lowered her gaze irritably to the ground.

"I know she lives in Toronto…" Beth spoke quietly knowing that bit of information would not be enough.

With the many cities in Toronto…their search would be endless and entirely pointless.

Evan stood up, "Well if that's all you got, then we're done here." Moving past Chris he replied, "Let's get out of here man, I could use a bite right about now."

But Chris wasn't listening.

He was looking to Beth and her lost and defeated expression trained on the ground.

His frown deepened as he raised a hand up to once again run through his dark hair.

And before he could even think of his next words, before he even knew what he was saying,

It was too late,

"Woodstock."

Evan paused in his leave looking to his cousin and Beth raised her gaze up to look to him as well,

"She lives in a city called Woodstock off of Paratreet lane."

They stared for a moment making the host scowl and look irritably to the ground.

Beth, her expression filled with just a hint of awe and hope, quietly asked, "She…she…? How do you know?"

Evan raised a brow, "Yeah, how the heck do you know that?"

Chris never really looked to neither of them as his scowl deepened and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Instead he took his time before gruffly muttering, "Just…because I know."

The first kiss is always the most important.

It tells you everything you need to know.

~TBC~

To tell you the truth IDK how I really felt about this chap, I feel like I may have butchered Chris's character somewhat (mainly in the flashback scene) seeing as, for me, he is such a complicated guy to write and I haven't written him in a while...

Ah well. Reviews are love!=3

P.S. I LOVE BethxJustin!XD


	7. Charles

Moments that Lead to You

Hooray! Chapter seven is finally here! Can you believe it? Cause I can barely believe it my own damn self! And guess what, there's another suspect in the mix. ^-^ Read on Chrindsay fans read on!

* * *

Charles

The tabloid that sat on display on the news paper rack head lined,

**Total Drama's Ditz Gone Missing!**

Underneath the lining was a picture Lindsay smiling lovely, a scene from the show. There were dozens of other magazines with stories of different celebrities personal lives some things good some things tragic some things scandalous but every magazine held _her _story as the top heading. Different pictures of her on every magazine long blonde hair, light blue eyes beautiful and smiling with the knowledge that the cameras were on her.

She was after all naturally photogenic.

This blonde beauty in the many magazines was the complete opposite to the frowning pregnant brunette that stood in front of the news stand staring at her own face in the many different headlines.

But out of all the magazines one article stood out to the young girl.

The headline stated,

**Missing Cast Member of TDI! The Lovely Lindsay Taken Straight From Her Home!**

And again a smiling picture of her underneath the lining.

This particular magazine was titled,

**The Canada Enquiry**

Not a popular magazine article…but upon late they had been becoming better known.

"Hey girly."

Lindsay's head quickly shot up her dark brown gaze instantly catching those of an old Hispanic man who sat behind the stand for the many magazines. He lazily waved a paper fan before himself as he eyed her dully,

"You gonna buy something or block my stand all day, huh?"

Lindsay blinked, "Oh…um-"

"Darling, what are you doing?"

Spoke Esther as she then made her way toward the young girl.

Lindsay redirected her gaze to her, "I was…"

But Lindsay saw the disapproval in Esther's expression as her gaze looked to the many articles of Lindsay's disappearance then back to her. Her brow's knitted tight together with high unpleasantness.

Lindsay slowly continued, "The…The Canada Enquiry…" She pointed to said magazine, "I was just-"

"Four ninety-nine." Spoke the magazine sales man speaking its price.

Esther looked to him with a dull glare, "We are not interested, thank you."

"Then move it will you? You're blocking my chance for any real costumer's."

Esther's glare turned rude though she made no comment to contradict as she quickly grabbed hold of Lindsay's arm and hastily began pulling her away.

Lindsay staggered after her before quickly rightening herself to follow properly after her.

As of now they moved themselves through a slightly populated outdoor market. They had stopped not too long ago for gas and with the many headlines starring her Lindsay couldn't help the curiosity to cross the street to look to the small outdoor magazine shop.

It was good to know people were aware that she was missing.

"Never walk away like that again." Esther spoke tersely her expression still hinting at anger.

She had been in another irritable argument with Paul when Lindsay had chanced the quick trip across the street.

Lindsay looked up to her and quickly took account of her crossness.

She frowned; it had never been in her interest to upset Esther. It had never been in her interest to try and run off.

Lindsay had thought of it but decided against the risk.

After all she had another plan up her sleeve.

And she thought of the cell phone that was still hidden upon her person…

Lindsay spoke, "I'm like totally sorry Edna. I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter love." She spoke tightly her brows furrowing deeper together, "Just never do it again, do you understand."

"But I-"

Esther suddenly stopped before rounding on the girl her hands coming up to grip tightly against Lindsay's shoulders, "Me and Paul have many order's concerning you. This would not have been a pleasant thing if it had been Paul who discovered you're absents."

Lindsay blinked staring at Esther unsurely not quite sure what to make of that statement.

With a light sigh the dark haired woman said, "Just make sure you stay near…at all times."

Her dark gaze searching Lindsay made sure to give her head a quick nod in hopes to please the other woman.

She suddenly decided she hated the idea of Esther being upset with her.

Esther stared a moment longer before giving a light nod in the satisfaction that Lindsay understood.

She then realized her hold on her shoulders before lowering her hand down to take hold of Lindsay's hand. They began to make their way back toward the gas station toward the dark van that Paul now stood leaning against. His arms crossed, he glared daggers at Lindsay as they made their way toward him.

Lindsay lowered her gaze to the ground. Esther looked to her before forcing a reassuring smile,

"Ignore him love. Are you hungry?"

Lindsay only gave a light nod her downcast expression now empty.

Esther's smile faded as her green eyes took on slight guilt for the scolding she had given just recently.

But it wasn't as though it had been out of caution.

Orders were clear. If it even seemed as though Lindsay was making a break for it…

Esther shook of the dark thought and forced up another smile,

"So, what about 'The Canada Enquiry'?" She asked bringing back Lindsay's old subject.

She blinked before looking up to Esther, "Huh…?"

"You were saying something about the magazine you were looking at love."

Lindsay's dark eyes light up with remembrance, "Oh yeah! 'The Canada Enquiry', the article about me going missing!"

At this Esther's smile faltered just lightly. She hoped Lindsay was not about to fall into another depression again at the sight of all her missing headlines.

"I totally know the guy who wrote it." Lindsay spoke catching Esther by surprise, "Charles Hoit. He's the main writer for that magazine…it's kinda like his own personal project."

Esther blinked, "Oh?" And then she looked thoughtful, "Oh really…?" she continued quietly.

Lindsay nodded, "He's…he's like done tons of stories about me…his paper wasn't as famous though…but…it's like gotten kinda big now."

"Does he do lots of stories about celebrities?" Asked Esther slightly interested.

Lindsay nodded, "Yes…but…his favorite stories are on Chris…Chris McClain." And Lindsay spoke his name tensely…almost devoid of emotion.

At this Esther's green eyes narrowed just lightly, "Chris McClain… Really?" She spoke darkly.

Lindsay completely oblivious only nodded again, "Yup…He's got some kind of grudge or something-!" Lindsay instantly paused before quickly looking to Esther with an almost guilty look. As though she had said too much, "A-at least that's what I'd heard!" She quickly covered.

Esther only gave a light nod watching Lindsay closely, "Have you ever met this…Charles Hoit for yourself?"

Lindsay looked back to the ground, "Yes…once…" Her dark eyes hardened unpleasantly, "I don't like him very much…he's like...not a very good man…"

~*~**A moment's time back**~*~

"_Hey Lindsay, wait up!"_

_Her light blue gaze widening slightly Lindsay quickly made a pause in her movements before looking behind her towards her caller._

_A soft and knowing smile graced her features._

_With a large grin etched onto his features Tyler quickly made his way to the waiting blonde._

_She grinned when he came to a screeching halt beside her, "Hey Taylor!"_

_He leaned in resting his hands upon his knees as he took to trying to reclaim his breath._

_His breath's coming out in light gasps he asked, "Wanna…walk to the…mess hall together?"_

_They were both just heading out to breakfast._

_Her grin eased to an appreciative smile, "Sure, Taylor that sounds awesome."_

_Tyler lifted his head up to look to the kind blonde and forced a smile of his own, "Just give me…a minute…"_

_Lindsay gave a light laugh._

_She thought Tyler as very sweet._

_When he had caught his breath he pushed himself up to stand fully before looking down to smile at the blonde._

_She smiled back, and she instantly took notice of his heated features…and was quite sure it had nothing to do with his recent run._

"_So…" he asked bringing a hand up to rub lightly behind his neck, "What do you think Chef has in store for us this time?"_

_He moved to begin his way toward the mess hall. Lindsay made to follow._

"_I don't know." She spoke thoughtfully before blanching adorably, "Hopefully something eatable this time! I can't take another night of leftovers! Especially when it was left over from three weeks ago!"_

"_Yeah I know what you mean," He gave a grueling sigh before lifting up his red track shirt giving Lindsay a view of his toned stomach, "how am supposed to get my abs to perfection on that crummy diet of crap food he's got us on!"_

_His expression was exasperated but he watched Lindsay closely from the corner of his eye wanting to take in her notice of his body. _

_Lindsay's smile grew into a grin and she quickly lowered her gaze to the ground before bringing her hands up to stifle her amused giggles._

_She thought Tyler's obvious attempts to impress her as very humorous…cute to._

_Tyler grinned to himself taking her smile as a grand achievement._

_He lowered his shirt before a look of bashfulness overcame his features, _

"_Hey…Lindsay?"_

_She looked to him with a pleasant smile._

"_Uh…I know that…you've got this whole thing with Heather going on…and there's the big issue with us being on different teams and all…"_

_Her smile instantly fell._

_That's right…Heather had not too long ago forbidden her to have anything to do with Tyler because of their being on separate teams._

"_But," He continued with a nervous smile, "I don't really care about all that. I really like you and I thought it'd be cool if we could…hang out for a while…? Maybe take a walk around the lake…?"_

_Lindsay instantly slowed her walk to a pause and Tyler quickly followed suit._

"_W-without all the worries about these stupid competitions and stuff! It would be strictly off the record! I swear I'm not trying to sabotage you or anything!" He quickly added with just the faintest hint of worry._

_Lindsay stared for a moment before lowering her gaze to the ground, "Oh…well I don't know Taylor…" She felt nervous for some strange reason and her heart was doing leaps…Tyler really could be so sweet. And she really liked him to but… "I like just don't know if right now is the time for-!"_

"_Please?" He asked kindly taking her small hand into his own, a gentle encouraging smile upon his features._

_Lindsay stared up at him with wide blue eyes…allowing herself a moment to melt in his warm brown gaze._

_A slight heat upon her features she began to speak without really thinking,_

"_Well…um…I guess that would be fin-"_

"_Lindsay! Tyler! Just the two I was looking for!" Came a sudden voice that made Lindsay gasp while quickly yanking her hand from Tyler's._

_A light smirk in place Chris made his way toward the two a rolled up magazine in hand._

_Tyler instantly grimaced at the sudden addition in company while Lindsay simply lowered her reddening features to the ground._

_Standing before them the host happily declared, "You're teammates are looking for you. Today's challenge starts in thirty."_

_The young boy gave an annoyed glare, "Thanks for the update Chris. We'll be there in a sec."_

_Lindsay pursed her lips not daring to look up to the host for fear her heart would race right out of her chest._

_This was their first challenge in a few days…she hadn't seen the host since…their first kiss._

_His smirk pulled higher as Chris watched the jock with amusement. It was no secret the camper was sprung with the blonde._

_He tried not to snicker as he casually replied,_

"_Well you're free to take your time Tyler unfortunately Lindsay's got a special role with one of today's challenges and she's needed with the set up crew."_

_At this Lindsay quickly looked up in surprise. Tyler's expression startled._

"_What!" He cried._

_Lindsay blinked, "I do?" _

_Chris gave an affirming nod, "Yup. The other campers already know about it. Let's go Lindsay" He shot Tyler a specific grin, "Later Tyler."_

_The young boy frowned before furrowing his brow unsurely, "But what is…I mean what is Lindsay gonna-"_

"_Ah, ah, ah." Spoke Chris in amusement, "That right there is strictly confidential. I mean dude, if I tell you that it may give you an unfair advantage on the other team. And we don't want that do we?"_

_Lindsay looked to Tyler and Tyler looked to her. And the blonde was surprised to find the barest hint of worry for her in his brown gaze._

_She furrowed her brows lightly._

_But worry for what?_

_Chris grinned meanly, "Wanna give her a kiss before you go?"_

_Tyler instantly broke his gaze from her to shoot the host a meaningful glare though his flushed features didn't give it much bite, "Whatever challenge we have going on it better not hurt Lindsay got it Chris?"_

_Chris gave an amused laugh, "Yeah right, like we would ever put any of you campers in danger." He spoke sarcastically, "You know the well being of you campers is always__** first**__** priority** on this show."_

_And then he laughed again._

_Tyler's glare only darkened before he looked to Lindsay with soft determination._

"_Listen Lindsay whatever they have stored for you just remember you don't have to do it if you don't want to."_

_Lindsay stared._

_It was so warming to have someone worry for you as such. Her cheeks reddened and she lowered her blue gaze to the ground._

"_That's so totally sweet Tyler." She spoke quietly before looking back to him, "But I'll be fine. I promise." Her smile grew, "And I'll totally take a rain check on that walk okay."_

_Tyler smiled back feeling his gut expand with a certain kind of fluttering._

_He opened his mouth to reply but was cut short when Lindsay was suddenly whisked to the side by a meanly grinning Chris._

_His hand gripping her upper arm Lindsay looked to him with a start, but Chris kept his collected expression on a fairly upset Tyler._

"_Alright, kiddies, time is money you know."_

_Again Tyler shot him a mean glare. And for a moment longer he looked torn between his intentions._

_He moved taking a step back before lowering his gave back down to Lindsay._

_She gave him an encouraging smile._

_One that he only half returned._

_He took another step back then another then he turned away completely to make his way toward the mess hall._

_He looked over his shoulder one last time._

_However it wasn't to see the blonde off…it was to shoot the host a suspicious and grudging look._

_One that only caused Chris's grin to grow._

_The younger boy turned away and it wasn't long till he was completely gone._

_Lindsay raised a slightly nervous gaze up to Chris. The host cautiously looked around them before moving them from the well known path into a more wooded area._

_Lindsay blinked as she stumbled along trying to keep up with the host as he held fast to her upper arm._

"_Um…Chip…So like is this the way to the set up crew or-?"_

"_You're not going to the set up crew Lindsay." Spoke Chris tersely, "You see what I just did back there was__** lie**__."_

_She blinked again in surprise, "Lie? But why would you-?"_

_She instantly silenced when Chris suddenly stopped before flinging her about to stand before him and face him properly._

_His expression was not a happy one._

_His dark gaze narrowed dangerously as he then asked, "When did you talk to the press?"_

_Her blue eyes wide she could only stare in shock. _

_What the heck was he talking about?_

"_The…the press?"_

"_Yes," He glowered angrily, "When did __**you**__ of all people ever find an opportunity to talk with them?"_

"_I…I don't know what you're-?"_

"_**Really**__?" Chris sneered angrily before releasing her entirely, "You don't know what I'm talking about?" He then began to unroll the magazine he had been holding in his hand before asking, "You don't know about this?"_

_And then he presented her with a magazine article,_

_**The Canada Enquiry**_

_Underneath its bold title was the headlining, _

'_**Chris McClain in a steamy new affair...with one of his shows contestants!'**_

_Lindsay stared in awe, underneath the headlining was a picture of her and a picture of Chris. They were separate photos of course but there was a suggestive heart around the both of them._

_Lindsay raised her shocked gaze to Chris, "I-I so totally don't know anything about this! I…I haven't even heard of the Canada enquiry!"_

_Chris's brown gaze darkened, "Oh yeah…?"_

_Her expression became more desperate and pleading, "I…I told you I would keep us a secret! I would never…I…I don't know how they found out!"_

"_They found out because someone obviously doesn't know how to keep their __**mouth**__ shut." Spoke Chris meanly._

_Lindsay fretted with the notion that he was upset with her, she lowered her troubled blue gaze to the ground and scrambled for answers,_

"_M-maybe it was Chef!"_

_Chris blinked in surprise as Lindsay said, "He…he saw us the other night…" She fumed lightly, "Maybe he-"_

"_No." Chris said curtly making Lindsay look to him with a start "wasn't Chef." _

_And it was said with such finality that Lindsay swore her heart sunk._

_He had that much faith in Chef…? But was so willing to persecute her?_

_Her expression saddened slightly as she re-lowered her gaze to the ground._

"_Well…" She spoke softly, "There's no way…I mean how would I even go about talking to anyone? We're like totally on an island."_

_Chris gave a dark glare, "You__** did**__ find the secret filming lot not that long ago. You could have talked to someone there."_

"_I didn't." _

"_An intern, a camera man, makeup artist, hair specialist, lighting crew, any one of the staff members you could have talked to-"_

"_I said I didn't tell!" Snapped Lindsay suddenly a look of vexation on her features. _

_Chris looked to her with a dull glare._

_After a moments silence he asked, "What about one of the other campers?" She brought an unhappy gaze to him, "Did you run your mouth to any of them?"_

_She looked away from him feeling utterly hurt._

_She decided not to give him the satisfaction of an answer._

_Chris stared at her irritably before looking away saying,_

"_I mean you're getting close to everyone here. Like with Beth, and Heather…and __**Tyler**__."_

_And there was something about the way he had said the boys name that made Lindsay quickly look to him._

_She found him watching her closely._

_She quickly spoke, "He-he's just a friend! He was only asking if I'd walk around the lake with him that's all we-we were only-"_

_But she instantly silenced with Chris's sudden bark of laughter, "What you think I __**care**__?" He grinned in amusement, "You think I'm jealous or something?"_

_Lindsay stared in uncertainty, "But I-"_

"_Actually," he smirked, "Just for the heck of it, I think you __**should**__ go with him."_

_Lindsay's eyes widened._

_With a cunning look Chris said, "Yeah…yeah that should work. You should go out with Tyler." He looked to her with a winning grin, "If you two get together it could help with these rumors about us being together."_

_And that was the ultimate blow, _

"_Ru…rumors…?" She spoke sadly._

_Making Chris's grin fall from his face as he raised a brow at her depression._

"_But…but I thought…" She bite her bottom lip as her chest tightened._

_Chris's expression turned exasperated before he rolled his eyes, "What?" he asked with little to no patience for whatever her problem was._

_For a moment Lindsay kept her gaze lowered as she tried to process all that Chris was telling her and the hurt feelings he was causing._

_She almost wanted to cry._

_But crying would cause her to look like a child._

_Her jaw tightening to keep it from trembling she moved to take a step toward him before reaching a hand out to grab securely at his shirt._

_Chris furrowed his brow in confusion, Lindsay kept her gaze firmly on the ground._

"_No." She spoke tersely, "I don't want to do that…I want to be with you…"_

_Chris's frown deepened, "Geez Lindsay what are you-"_

"_I…I love __**you**__ not Tyler so-"_

"_Sshhhh!" Chris hissed fiercely before looking around them then back to the blond with irritable annoyance, "What the hell have I told you about-?"_

"_But it's true!" She cried desperately before looking back to him with pleading eyes, "I can't help how I feel! Me and Taylor…I-I mean I know he likes me but I love you so why would I-?"_

"_Lindsay!" Chris growled lowly being sure to keep his gaze focused on their surroundings._

_In a moment of pure unpleasantness she angrily cried out, "I won't go out with Taylor! I don't want to! I won't, I won't, I __**won't**__!"_

"_Jesus Christ." Chris scowled angrily before once again grabbing the blonde by the upper arm and forcing her to stumble a good few steps back till her back roughly hit against a tree._

_Lindsay cried out indignantly at the rude show of brute force while Chris glared down heatedly at her, _

"_**Shut**__! __**Up**__!" He snapped meaningfully making Lindsay look up to him with an unhappy pout and just the barest hint of defiance._

"_You're being too damn loud." He spoke lowly as he made to move closer to her effectively trapping her between himself and the tree._

"_It's totally horrible!" Lindsay spoke still upset, "I can't go out with Tyler when I-"_

_Chris leaned in close, "You love me." He spoke for her instantly causing her to pause with a start._

_The way he had spoken was both a mix of a question and a statement._

_Lindsay stared her light blue eyes focused solely on his darker gaze; she wasn't sure how to respond._

_Chris spoke again, "You're supposed to do what I want…right? If you love someone…" He allowed his hands to place on her hips, "You have to do what they want."_

_And there was something about the way he had spoken that made a shiver of thrill run up the blondes spine._

_Lindsay swallowed and it was at this choice moment that their past private encounter flashed through her mind and she felt her face heat and the butterflies in her stomach multiply._

_She attempted to play it off by lowering her gaze away from his,_

"_I…yes your right but…I can't…it so wouldn't be fair to Taylor and-"_

"_I'm not asking you to jump through hoops of fire." Chris spoke lowly his voice just lightly laced with annoyance as he raised one hand up to gently cup the blondes chin raising her head lightly so she had no choice but to re-connect their gazes, "We're making a show here babe. All I'm saying is to do a little acting. You can do that, right?" And then his dark gave narrowed and his cocky smirk fell in place, "For me?"_

_Lindsay stared._

_Instead of answering she lowered her blue gaze down to his smirking lips her lashes lowering just slightly._

_Chris raised an intrigued brow._

_And then the blonde spoke, asking the question that had been bothering her for days since their last meeting,_

"_Um…Chip I…I have to ask you something…"_

_Chris only continued watching her carefully, when the silence dragged on she continued, _

"_The…the last time we were together…when we uh…kissed…" Her heart began to hammer and Chris's smirk grew knowingly. Her last sentence was finished in a near whisper, "You…you weren't planning on…you didn't like…have anything else in mind…did you…?"_

_And it took everything in Chris's power to keep from laughing out loud, his shoulder's shook lightly and he ended up biting his bottom lip._

_Lindsay's hooded gaze raised back to him and he did well to quickly gain himself back under control._

"_What do you mean?" He asked lowly making Lindsay's blush deepen as she again lowered her gaze to the side._

"_I…I mean like…you weren't trying to…to…to-"_

"_To make advances?" Chris finished for her before leaning in more closer his dark gaze calculating and his smirk still in place._

_Lindsay's blue gaze quickly snapped back to him at the feel of his presence so close._

_Her heart leapt out of control, her face flamed, and her stomach was nothing but butterflies._

_She quickly raised her hands up placing one against the host's upper arm and the other to clench gently against the front of his shirt._

_She swore her whole body was on pins and needles…and for a simple kiss no less!_

_She closed her eyes shut and her lips gently parted…_

_And then she waited…and waited…and nothing happened._

_Then she heard Chris's voice,_

"_Open your eyes, idiot. I'm not about to kiss you."_

_Her lids softly flittered open to find an annoyed host glaring down at her._

_She blinked, "You're…you're not…?" her tone quiet and slightly shaky from anticipation._

_He leaned back with a grudging look before turning away with a light 'Tch', "__**No**__…I'm not."_

_Not that the idea hadn't crossed his mind over a million times since he dragged her off alone with him…_

_But it was freakin daylight…and he was already pushing his luck as it is._

_He moved taking a step back before lowering his hand to rudely yank away Lindsay's grip from his shirt._

_The blonde saddened considerably, and Chris was sure to keep his irritable gaze away from hers._

_He took another step back and Lindsay's heart sunk even lower._

"_Listen to me." Chris spoke his tone riddled with irritability, "I need you to help set these rumors at ease."_

_Lindsay softly spoke, "But they're not rumors…"_

_Chris ignored her, "And to do that I need our viewers to see you with someone from the show." He looked to her with a pointed glare, "Now you like Tyler don't you?"_

"_W-well yes but-!"_

"_Good!" Chris snapped, "Then this works."_

_Lindsay fumed, "I…I can't do that Chip."_

_Chris made to move away from her, "If you're really serious about being in love with me, you can." Then with an irritable glower he said, "I gotta do something to get that maniac Charles Hoit off my back."_

_Lindsay looked to him furrowing her brows with displeasure but couldn't help her curiosity, "Charles…Hoit…?"_

_With a dull glare Chris said, "He's the fonder and head writer for 'The Canada Enquiry'." He spoke with full loathing in his tone, "You should always be careful with what you say around that guy. He…" He looked to Lindsay then with an expression of consideration. Like he was weighing out what he was about to tell her. Slowly he continued, "He's kinda…had it out for me for sometime now…"_

_Lindsay stared, "Really? Like why?"_

_His smirk curled higher but the host only gave a simple half shrug, "No reason. Guy's just a nutcase."_

_Lindsay only blinked and Chris turned to make his way back toward the campsite. It was obvious even to Lindsay that that had not been the full story..._

_She heaved a heavy sigh as she lowered troubled blue eyes to the ground._

_Thinking back on it she can't ever remember love being __**this**__ complicated…she didn't want to use Tyler as such but…she didn't want to upset Chris._

_It was then the host's voice called out to her, he never paused in his leave but simply called to her from over his shoulder,_

"_Oh yeah, and the answer to your earlier question is 'yeah I was'!"_

_Lindsay stared for a moment._

_Then she lowered her gaze knitting her brows together going over just what her past question had been…_

_Slowly a look of realization crossed her features…then her face flushed red as her eyes widened._

"_WH-WHAT! OHMYGOSH!"_

_Chris only chuckled meanly as he left the highly flustered and distressed blonde behind._

~*~**Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance**~*~

Beth bite her lip as she pulled the baseball cap she wore lower over her head.

From behind thick glasses her brown eyes moved relentlessly over the large TV screens that hung up overhead. Each screen foretelling of predestined flight that would soon be departing or arriving.

She knowingly searched for all flights departing for Toronto.

It had been Chris's idea to head toward a small airline center in the more busier part of town. And it had also been his idea to switch their attire for something more concealing…so as not to be noticed.

Beth herself didn't think she'd draw much of a crowd but Chris was persistent and when Beth began to complain of how much valuable time they were wasting over something so frivolous Chris (no doubt without meaning to in his moment of vexation) had snapped,

'Your character has become a lot more popular than you know, Beth! You may not realize it but you actually draw a big crowd as Lindsay's nerdy friend!'

It was brash and rude and perfectly Chris.

Beth thought it the nicest thing the host had ever said to her.

_She_ was a popular character?

Before the airport they had stopped at some simple hole in the wall convenience store to send Evan in to buy baggy hoodie's, baseball caps and shades. It wasn't much of a disguise but it was the best they could come up with at last notice.

Her brown hair pulled back into a low pony tail so the cap sat snuggly on her head Beth stood holding her sunglasses in one hand with her signature glasses on. It was the only way she could see the arriving/departure screen up ahead.

She found the next plane ride out to Toronto to be leaving in less than an hour. They would have to hurry if they were gonna get tickets in time.

And none too soon she heard her _'chaperons'_ making their way back toward her.

Evan was loudly whining, "I just don't think it's_ fair_ that's all!"

Behind dark sunglasses Chris rolled his eyes, "What's the_ point_ dude?"

"I don't see why you and Beth get disguises and I don't! It's totally unfair!"

"I already told you no one knows who you are!"

"_So_?"

"So, again, what's the point!"

Beth heaved a heavy sigh as she redirected her gaze toward the two men.

They each held a pretzel in one hand and a lidded beverage in the other. Coming toward her they continued the stupid argument that had been going on between them since they left the convenience store.

Evan scowled deeply at Chris, "Admit it. Just admit it dude, you think your better than me because you're a little more well known don't you? Just cause you're a little famous? So you have to go and flaunt the idea of a disguise in my face just to give yourself an opportunity to gloat!"

Chris gave a mock shocked look, "Dude! How did you figure out my evil plot?" His shock melted to a glare, "Listen we just wanna get through this airport without any hassles alright?"

Evan gave an indignant snort before muttering something bitterly under his breath.

And then the slightest look of fear overcame the host's features, "And I especially don't want Judy to find out I'm here…"

Evan took a big bite from his pretzel before loudly talking through his chewing, "You mean you're hot manager?"

Beth didn't give Chris a chance to answer before she demanded, "Where's mine?"

Referring to the pretzel and the drinks the two had.

Both Chris and Evan shot her such a clueless look you'd think it unnatural for her to eat. Ever.

Her frown deepened before she looked away irritably, "Nevermind…" She growled.

Chris sporting a hoodie, baseball cap and shades took a light sip from his drink,

"How're the flights lookin'?"

She instantly perked up, "We can make the one for four fourty-five if we hurry and get our tickets n-"

"Oh shit!" Cried Evan suddenly instantly gaining Chris's and Beth's attention.

But despite his outrageous cry the older man's lips were pulling back to a highly amused grin, "Would you look what the cat dragged in! Baby cousin, it's your biggest fan!"

Chris and Beth turned their attention to the direction Evan was looking at.

Chris's dark eyes widened while Beth only scourged through the small crowd of people wondering exactly who it was she was supposed to be looking at.

But then she took notice of a portly man making his way determinedly toward them. The top of his head was noticeably balding but the hair around the back of his head was lustrous and he had allowed it to grow into a low ponytail. He had thick glasses across his upturned nose and a mean grin was etched onto his features.

Curiously Beth asked, "Who's-?"

"Here Beth." Chris said suddenly stuffing his half eaten pretzel and drink into the young girls arms without ever really taking his glare from the other man, "Take this and go make yourself lost."

Her scandalous attention now on the food shoved into her arms and the drink the top falling off so that the drink sloshed messily onto her oversized hoodie,

"What? Why? And I don't want a pretzel that's already been-"

"Here!" Chris snapped in annoyance before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few bills, "Go _buy_ yourself a pretzel!" He began quickly pushing her away, "Just get out of-"

"Whoa! Chris you gave me too much!" Beth tried to correct, "I don't think that-"

"Then go buy fifty pretzels! Have a freakin ball! Just get out of here now!" He shoved her harder making her stumble away.

She looked to him almost pleadingly, "But-"

"We'll _go get you_ when we're _done_! Just get out of here!" He sneered almost ferociously.

Beth shot one last look of confusion before quickly hurrying away.

She turned back only once to see Chris turn back to the portly man as he closed in on the two cousins.

As she quickly rushed off she made a mental note to ask Chris about him later...

"Well, well, well, Chris McClain!" Cried the portly man, "Long time no see!" He grinned, "Oh and nice job running you're little girl off there, but it was all for not. I'm not interested in whoever she is."

Chris counted his blessings. Either he hadn't gotten a clear look at Beth or he didn't recognize her. So far so good.

"Charles." Chris greeted good naturedly, "Yeah it _has_ been a while…I've really been enjoying the break dude."

In a nasally and highly annoying tone Charles spoke with a half shrug, "Well…not much to report on recently. Ever since you're little _bunny's_ gone missing no other stories have seemed just as good."

Chris gave a quizzical look, "Seriously? Knowing you I'd assume you'd just make up a story like you usually do."

Charles's grin grew but there was a mean glint in his eyes, "All my stories are top notch McClain you know that."

Chris only smirked, "Sure they are."

It was Charles's turn to give a slightly thoughtful look, "Although…not too long ago I did do an article on the cutie's disappearance…" He gave Chris a mean grin, "Did you see it?"

Chris's smirk slowly slipped from his face and his dark eyes turned into an unpleasant glare, "Yeah I saw it." He grumbled.

The story hadn't even been a story really. More like an accusation that it had been Chris who had got rid of Lindsay to hide the fact that her pregnancy was fault of his own.

There was suddenly a fierce yanking on the hosts arm and Chris turned his attention to Evan who had grabbed a sudden hold on him, "Calm down dude. It's not worth it…not yet."

Chris hadn't even realized he had taken a threatening step toward the journalist.

Evan looked to Charles, "That was some serious fucked up shit."

Charles gave an uncaring shrug, "Hey, I'm just putting out there what everyone's already thinking." He looked to Chris meanly, "Having that poor girl kidnapped cause you couldn't handle the rumors anymore. We were getting to close to the truth and with that sudden pregnancy it wouldn't be long till your dirty little secret was out!"

Chris's jaw clenched tight, "You're pushing it man." He spoke lowly.

"So you did the only plausible thing!" Charles continued, "You got rid of her! And now all you're problems are just about out the window cause now the only thing people are worried about is if she's still alive or not! Are you feeling satisfied, Chris? Getting rid of an underage teenager and you're little bundle of joy?" He then raised his voice louder, "Everybody knows your disgusting secret already just tell us! Man up CHRIS MCCLAIN!"

This garnered a lot of attention as people looked up at the familiar name and the two men who looked so close to starting a fight right there in the terminal.

Chris was on fire his fists balled tightly and his expression murderous and had it not been for Evan holding him back he'd already have the portly man pummeled to a shitty mess!

"You fucking-!"

"Come on dude let's get out of here." Evan said as he pulled his younger cousin harder and further away from the glaring Charles, "Forget that fucker he doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"You think I know where she is?" Yelled Chris suddenly, highly irritable of the man standing so smug before him, "You think I'd fucking know where she is this whole time? Like I would do some shit like that to her! Like I would ever do anything to put her in harm's way! I'm just as clueless as everybody else you fucking bastard!"

"Chris," Even spoke lowly, "Dude I don't think that disguise is working anymore…"

A callous smirk grew on Charles features and he reached into the blazer he was wearing, "Hey McClain! Smile for the camera!" pulling out a small digital camera he took professional aim before snapping a shot of the enraged host.

People began to talk excitedly amongst themselves. So that really _was_ Chris McClain!

Evan said, "Let's get out of here _now_!"

And Chris taking notice of the excitement erupting throughout the small airport had to put his strong hatred for the journalist on hold.

They needed to get Beth and get out of there.

"Dammit!" He hissed before yanking out of his cousin's grip to race off away from the scene Evan following closely behind.

A few fans looking for autographs or their chance for a picture eagerly followed after the two happily calling out after the host.

The others who stayed behind but still looked after where the two men had run off in such a hurry talked heatedly in amusement amongst themselves. They would have a story to tell once they got home!

Chris McClain almost starting a fight in an airport and yelling his head off like a madman before running off to god-knows-where!

Pfft. Famous people.

Charles smirked quite proud of his work as the excited talk and whispers continued around him.

He casually swung his small digital camera which was attached to a tassel around and around in his hand.

His smirk grew into a grin and his expression turned calculating, he muttered to no one in particular, "See you again soon McClain…"

~TBC~

I'm making Chris so douchbaggy in this fic and for further warnings he's about to get worse._ But like I always say, 'You gotta hate someone before you can love them.' (...Actually I don't always say that I just made that up just now but it sounds good doesnt it?^-^) And I know Lindsay says she met Charles before but didn't meet him in the flash back but she will in a future chap. Till then guys just know that this story isnt dead just going at a slow pace and chapter 8 will be up soon before you even know it.

Till then!

Peace)-AR


	8. Family

Moments that Lead to You

I made this chapter whilst doing my hair whilst cooking something to eat. Cause I can multi-task cause I'm awesome like that! ;) Lol as always sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter doesnt feel to rushed and sloppily done, cause thats how I feel about it.=/ As always,

Enjoy!

* * *

Family

Lindsay leaned back against the headboard of the cheap motel bed. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulder down her chest. Her legs lay crossed casually before her as she watched a re-run of some old sitcom.

They were taking a break for the night from their long travel. Paul was most likely asleep by now in his own room.

The motel room consisted of two beds and in between those beds was a simple bedside table upon which sat an empty plate of what used to be a slice of coconut cream pie (extra whip cream).

"You want another one?" Spoke Esther good naturedly laying on her stomach on the other motel bed.

She was still happily devouring her share of pie but more still sat in an aluminum pan on a small table in the room.

Lindsay who watched the sitcom with dull interest softly answered, "No, thank you."

Esther frowned, "You should eat more love. You're feeding for two now." She gave a soft smile, "You want a healthy baby don't' you?"

Lindsay stared for a moment before her pink lips pulled up in a slight smile. Then she gave a soft chuckle before laughing good heartedly.

Esther furrowed her brow, "What is so funny?"

Lindsay looked to her with bright blue eyes, she grinned happily, "My mom used to say that. Just now…you reminded me of my mom."

She had spoken quietly but happily and her words had been enough to leave Esther in a state of pure shock.

She stared at the blonde girl with wide green eyes. The fact that she had a little whip cream on the corner of her lip sent Lindsay into another round of merriment.

"What?" Esther spoke moving to sit up, "I remind you of your mother?"

Lindsay gave a light nod, "Well…what you said did. She used to always say things like _'Lindsay you need to take care of yourself! Don't you want a healthy baby?'_" Lindsay gave another light laugh at her silly impersonation of her mother.

Esther forced up a smile, "Oh…"

Lindsay's giggling died down and her smile saddened just lightly. She lowered baby blue eyes to the ground, "It was one of the last things she said to me…" She spoke quietly.

Esther's forced smile fell away completely and her face darkened unhappily.

"The night that-"

"Let us talk about something different." Esther interrupted suddenly causing Lindsay to look to her in slight surprise.

For a moment they stared and then Esther lowered her gaze away to the dirty motel floor.

Lindsay figured she had once again upset her.

Though why talking of her mother would do something like that the blonde had no idea.

She bit down the inside of her cheek thoughtfully before coming to a sudden conclusion.

Perhaps she was being conceited. It was true that for the most part during her and Esther's talks they always only spoke about her.

Maybe it would be best to change things around.

Lindsay gave a faint smile, "Okay Edna. Let's talk about something different. Like, tell me about _your_ mom."

It was Esther's turn to look to Lindsay in surprise.

Lindsay's smile pulled higher, "Tell me about your family." She spoke truly curious as she moved to sit up straighter, "What were they like? I bet you-"

"Family…" Esther spoke suddenly silencing the blonde, "is not the…best topic."

Lindsay frowned, "Why not?" she gave a curious tilt to the head, "You don't get along?"

Esther stared for a moment before silently admitting, "I do not remember them."

For a moment they sat in silence as Lindsay felt a heavy weight of guilt sink in.

"O-oh my god Edna! I'm so totally sorry! I-I didn't-!"

"You didn't know." Esther spoke calmly for her, "I know you didn't. It is alright love."

Lindsay huffed before lowering an upset gaze to the floor, "No. No it's not alright Edna!"

Esther blinked as Lindsay returned her gaze with desperation for her to understand,

"I mean…family is…family is everything!" She smiled fondly, "I don't know what I would do if I'd never had my mom or dad with me growing up. I mean my mom can be kind of controlling but she's so awesome every year she plans a surprise birthday party for me and every year I'm like totally surprised! And dad, he's just…like totally the bee's knees! He's the sweetest most gentlest guy on the earth! I wish every guy were more like him! And my sister…she's always got my back no matter what and she's so brave and cool! I totally wish I could be more like her! She's my best friend!"

Esther smiled, again it seemed forced.

"That sounds wonderful love." Her voice low as she lowered her gaze to the side, "But not everyone has the best picture perfect family you know."

Esther raised her gaze to look to the fuzzy TV screen though her gaze was dark and unfocused.

"Sometimes family…just isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

Lindsay continued to stare before her blue gaze softened to that of regret and a sudden sadness.

Esther no longer sounded like her mom.

Now she sounded like…someone else.

"Edna," She spoke softly, "Like…you really can't remember them…?"

Esther said nothing as she continued to stare at the TV before them.

Silently she once again concluded, "Let us talk about something different."

Lindsay lowered her blue eyes to her small hands in her lap.

"Okay Edna…" She spoke still in her soft tone, "We can talk about whatever you wanna talk about."

But Esther never made a start for another conversation and Lindsay didn't bother to start one for her.

Both women just sat there silently.

Both caught up in their own private thoughts.

**~*~A moments time back~*~**

"_Eeeeeeeppp!" Cried out a highly flushed blonde as she flinched away from the advancing host._

_Chris gave an irritated scowl as he leaned in placing his hands heavily against the wooden table._

_His hands rested on either side of Lindsay leaving the girl trapped against the table where she leaned as far from him as possible._

_Embarrassed she kept her gaze lowered to the side refusing to look the host in the eye._

"_I-I-I'm sorry!" she cried out flustered._

_Chris looked away from her with an irritable glower, "Geeeeez."_

_They stood in the dim lighted kitchen of the mess hall on the island._

_Chris had figured it may be easier to get alone time with Lindsay if they abandoned the trip to his trailer and just find a nice private spot near the camp. It was late enough where Chris was near positive they wouldn't be interrupted and with the knowledge of where all the camera's were located Chris had made sure they were out of clear shot from any recordings._

_So here he was, Chris McClain, most hottest host up to date with an attractive blonde trapped against him alone in dim lighted cabin and he couldn't even get as far as to second base!_

_Because every time he tried Lindsay would go into this weird freaking out faze, squealing and recoiling from his touch face red looking as though he were about to take her life rather than her virtue._

_In truth it made Chris feel like a dirty old man which annoyed him greatly! __**She**__, after all, was the one that came on to __**him**__!_

"_This is it Lindsay, my final warning! If you don't knock off the crap-!"_

"_Y-your hands were going up my shirt again!"_

"_I __**know**__!" He sneered making her flinch further away from him in slight fear, "That's what they were __**supposed**__ to do! That's what I __**intended**__!"_

"_B-but you can't-!"_

"_I __**could**__ if you'd stop freaking out and just let me touch you!"_

_Lindsay's face light up like a red light bulb placing her hands to her cheeks she loudly cried out, "__**Ohmygosh**__! I can't believe you just __**said**__ that Chip!"_

_Chris raised an impatient hand up to grab at one of her wrists, lowering her hand down he irritably inquired, "Quite acting like this is so freaking new to you! It's gotten way past annoying!"_

_For a second Lindsay looked to Chris her blue eyes wide and unsure and then she quickly looked away bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth._

_But that split second had been enough for the host to fully understand._

_His dark brown eyes widened in disbelief, "No way…are you…are you telling me that no guy you've ever been with has even made it to second base?"_

_Lindsay quickly spoke with defiance, "I'm not saying anything!"_

_Chris incredulously cried, "No guy has __**ever**__ made it to second base!"_

"_L-like, tell the whole world why don't you!" Lindsay pouted._

"_What are you some kind of__** nun**__?" But he was grinning now. Suddenly he found her embarrassment for the situation highly amusing._

_Lindsay huffed, "For your information all the guys that I've gone out with have been total gentlemen!" She gave a pointed glare, "They totally never did anything I wasn't comfortable with!"_

"_Obviously." Chris smirked, "So what if they got to handsy you'd tell them to back off, and they'd do it? Just like that? No questions asked?"_

_Chris moved closer to her their bodies nearly colliding._

"_Y-yes!" Lindsay tried backing away though she got nowhere seeing as she was already backed against the table, "They were nice guys!"_

_Chris placed his hands down on her hips lowering his head to the crook of her neck taking in her sweet scent. Lindsay's body went rigid as her hands flew up to place against his chest._

_His hands moved over her hips, rough palms coming into contact with that soft skin that was always exposed between her top and her skirt._

"_Nice and totally __**stupid**__." He grinned before hooking a finger into the hem of Lindsay's orange skirt pulling down just so till he saw the frills of her pink panties._

_At the feel of this Lindsay instantly brought a hand down to swipe Chris's offending hand away._

_Face on fire Lindsay gave it no thought before quickly crying, "Stop that!"_

_Chris leaned back only far enough to properly look down to frowning girl. He raised a temperamental brow, "'Stop that?'"_

_His repetition of her statement was almost a daring challenge placed between them._

_Lindsay faltered, slightly unsure, "I…I mean…__**please**__ stop that…?"_

_For a moment Chris only watched her with a dull glare before a sly smirk pulled at his features._

_Lindsay tensed instantly knowing the host had something brewing in that sinister mind of his and given her current situation she couldn't help but feel a little on guard._

_And then she remembered their last encounter and what he had admitted to her to be true._

_How during their first kiss…he had wanted further advancements._

_Suddenly Lindsay was __**a lot**__ more on guard!_

_With that conniving smirk still in place Chris asked, "You think I can't be a gentleman just like those other guys?"_

_The blonde fretted slightly. _

_Now of course the answer to this question was very obvious…especially given his actions not even five minutes ago!_

_But Lindsay being Lindsay felt she just had to give him the benefit of the doubt…somewhat…not to mention she didn't want to make her boyfriend feel bad!_

_She lowered her blue gaze from him, "Uhm…I…I think you __**could**__ be nice like them…" She raised an uncertain gaze back to him, "If you like…tried really, really hard at it."_

_Chris raised a dark brow, his expression amused, "So what you're saying…is basically __**no**__."_

"_N-no! What I'm saying is-!"_

"_And you would be right." Chris said leaning in so suddenly that his words were spoken hotly against the blond's ear._

_She stilled with a sudden start, her heart sped as Chris leaned further into her, his chest pressing against hers causing her to lean back slightly._

"_I'm __**not**__ nice." The host spoke against her ear, "Don't ever try and think any different."_

_And then he bit down against her lobe making recoil from him with a start. He leaned in this time to place a kiss just below her ear then he kissed lower and lower his stubble causing shivers to run through her._

_Lindsay gave a soft sigh as she tilted her head to give him more room._

_Chris's hands lowered back behind her thighs, "And while we're at it, let's get one thing straight here." He spoke heatedly against her before quickly lifting her up by her thighs to set against the table momentarily shocking the girl. He pulled back lightly to look to her wide blue eyes, "You're not really as sweet and nice as you try and come off to be either."_

_Lindsay's blue gaze became searching, "What…?"_

_And there was that smirk with the horrible intentions again._

_Lindsay gasped her face reddening considerably when Chris moved her thighs apart to move closer to her, "Little girls who like to go around stringing older guys along are nothing __**close**__ to angels."_

_The fact that the host was standing so close between her legs with her skirt pushing up high made Lindsay's face burn and forced her to look anywhere but Chris._

_Chris watched her closely before pulling up one leg up to rest against him._

_Lindsay softly spoke, Chris's smirk became more superior, "What was that Lindsay dear? Speak up."_

_Still refusing his gaze she repeated, "I'm not…s-stringing anyone around…"_

"_Oh yeah?" He leaned in instantly re-catching the blonde's wide embarrassed gaze, "Then prove it."_

_For a moment they remained still, their gazes linked and the atmosphere around them heated._

_Actually Lindsay was more than mortified that her entire being was hot. Chris standing between her thighs, so close, nearly towering over her and staring at her in a way…in a way that made her immensely glade she was sitting down! She sat still and rigid scared that any move she made would be the wrong one._

_Chris's gaze finally broke from hers lowering so that they fell on her lips. He raised a free hand up to cup against her chin tilting her head slightly up._

_And then he leaned in closer, "I'm still waiting." He spoke his tone now so low it was husky whisper._

_Lindsay stared her heart pounding, then slowly she moved in placing one hand against his shoulder Lindsay then began to pull Chris in close. _

_But…she was only to aware of where this would lead…what he was implying when he used the word 'prove'. _

_Her heart raced and fear engulfed her._

_She stopped._

_And then through soft pink lips her quiet words formed, "I can't…"_

_For a second longer they were still, the heated atmosphere now changing to something stoic and unpleasant._

_Chris allowed the hand that had been holding up her chin and the hand that had been holding up her leg to drop before moving moodily away from her._

_Lindsay quickly righted herself while pushing her skirt down to a decent level, "Wait! I'm sorry!"_

"_Screw it; I'm done with this kiddy crap." Chris sneered indecently as he made his way toward the exit._

_In a panic Lindsay quickly cried out, "B-but I want to…!" Chris paused looking back to her._

_Lindsay apologetic, fretful and unsure slowly spoke, "I do want to but like…" She trailed off into embarrassment making Chris frown impatient._

"_But __**what**__!"_

"_But I'm totally nervous!" She cried out in obvious distress, "I've never done this before! I have no idea what I'm doing or if this is even the right thing and I…"she trailed off looking to Chris with a doleful gaze, "I still feel like…I don't know you all that well…"_

_It had been spoken like a regret. Like that last part was a horrid mistake that should have been resolved long ago._

_Chris stared for a moment with an annoyed glare, "Know me that well?" He made an irritable 'tch' before looking away from her uncaringly, "The only __**talking**__ that should happen before sex is the dirty kind and since I seriously doubt that's what's on your mind I'm outta here."_

"_It would help!" Cried Lindsay fiercely, "It would help me to get to know you better so…so I might feel more comfortable."_

_Lindsay lowered her blue gaze to the ground when she could no longer take his dark glare on her._

_She waited for what would come next._

_Anxious and hopeful._

_Finally he spoke in low disapproval, "I tell you __**one**__ thing about me…and you can't stop me again for the remainder of the night."_

_Lindsay blinked before slowly looking back to him, "Uhm…well," she forced a smile, "How about you tell me one thing and…like we see how it goes from th-"_

"_See ya." Chris spoke casually as he began to make his way out again._

"_Okay! Okay!" Lindsay cried out upset._

_Chris turned on his heel and made his way back to her though his expression was grudging he moved to stand before her asking, "What do you wanna know?"_

_Lindsay looked to him curiously before really putting some serious thought into that question. _

_Suddenly her expression light up, "Oh, oh I know! Tell me about your family!"_

_Chris blinked his expression flashing from startled to dark annoyance in record timing, "My __**family**__! What do you wanna know about__** that**__ for?"_

_Again Lindsay looked to him curiously, "Cause everyone has a family Chip, and I wanna know about yours." Now she smiled amused, "A family full of Chips! I totally bet your family reunions are fun!"_

_But Chris didn't think that was amusing. His only response to her words was a mean glare that was running thin on patience._

_Lindsay's amused smile slowly slipped from her face._

_A few short seconds ticked by and Lindsay softly spoke, "Do you want me to tell you about mine first…?"_

_When Chris continued to glare Lindsay continued, "I have…a small family, it's just my mom my dad and my older sister. My dad lost his family when he was young and my mom cut all ties with her family so…it's just us. We don't get any family reunions."_

_There was silence for a moment before Lindsay started again, "My parent's they're so awesome! You would love them if you met them like, my dad he-"_

"_Do you__** ever**__ stop playing little miss sunshine!" Chris snapped suddenly instantly silencing the blonde, "I don't give a good damn about your family okay! I mean, god who cares about shit like that! Who cares about whore mothers who never come home or drunken, bastard fathers! Family is nothing but being stuck with the people you despise most! It's…" He huffed looking away from the blonde, "It's…" and he seemed to be coming to an understanding that he had just lost his cool. He raised a hand up to rub slowly down his face, "It's…it's just not all that's it's cracked up to be..."_

_For a moment they were met with silence, Lindsay stared._

_Neither one had any idea how much time had passed before quietly, daintily she asked, "Is that…them…? Is that your family?"_

_Chris's glare darkened._

"_Your mom…and dad?"_

_Chris looked to her then, with his dark gaze on her Lindsay couldn't help the slight pull of fear._

_Lowly he spoke, "I told you something. So next time you owe me…"_

_And then he left making his way back towards the exit._

_He made no words of farewell and it was far too soon that his footfalls disappeared leaving her alone in the mess halls kitchen._

_Lindsay continued watching the exit carefully confused and slightly hurt for his sudden will to leave._

_She wrapped her arms about herself lowering her saddened gaze to the ground._

_Thinking back on their last words._

_She wondered about the wounds she must have re-opened._

_And she wondered if one day Chris would ever trust her enough to tell her about them…_

**~*~Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance~*~ **

"This is so wrong." Chris spoke for the millionth time.

Anyone who knew Chris McClain personally would be shocked to find the host saying these words. Any bad idea was usually his own and to find the host nervous and fidgety would be enough to throw any of Chris's personal friends off guard!

Still sporting his casual wear of a simple hoodie and baseball cap Chris took of the shades to fold and place in the collar of the hoodie.

"Dude I seriously don't like this idea." Chris looked up and down the near deserted neighborhood.

Evan gave an annoyed sigh, "Yeah I heard you the first forty million times." He gave his cousin an annoyed look, "But you do realize you were the one who thought of this right?"

"_Me! _This was that little geek's idea not mine!" Chris jerked his thumb in the direction of said girl. Just down the walk, down the driveway stood their rented car. Beth sat inside waiting for the two.

It was the better idea. Lindsay's family knew Beth and they would wonder about her involvement.

Right now Chris and Evan stood on the front porch of Lindsay's house.

Their flight had been quick. They had rented a simple non flashy car and begun their way to Lindsay's home town, Woodstock.

And upon their arrival Evan realized that not only did Chris know the exact town, and street, he had been certain of the house as well.

The older cousin had been quick to put two and two together. Chris had been here before.

With more irritancy than usual Evan snapped, "You're the genius who decided to _listen_ to the geek! So can we just get this over with? Today? While I'm still alive?"

They had been standing on Lindsay's porch for nearly fifteen minutes now.

Chris raised a hand to ring the doorbell…but stopped short, "What the hell are we supposed to say to them?"

"I don't know. You're supposed to be helping Beth find your girlfriend. Ask personal questions about her."

Chris instantly rounded on him angrily, "Don't fucking mention the word 'girlfriend' while were in there!"

Evan rolled his eyes, "Depending on if we ever _get_ in there!"

Chris frowned backing off slightly, "Listen dude…I just…I just don't know what I'm doing…and I…I don't really know what to expect…"

Chris looked to the house dreadfully before quietly muttering, "I've never meet Lindsay's parents before…"

Evans dark gaze narrowed just slightly, "_Really_…?" He replied lowly, "You've never met her parents before…?"

At the strange tone Chris looked to his cousin.

"But you've been here before." Evan said all knowingly returning Chris's gaze with a darker more accusing look, "So you were here…when her parents weren't?"

Chris allowed his own glare at his cousin's line of questioning, he took his time before speaking, "What the hell business is it of yours?"

Slowly Evan allowed an amused smirk, "No business," The older cousin spoke slowly, "Just proud of you I guess." Looking casually away from him he then leaned in to press the doorbell, instantly throwing Chris once more on edge.

The two waited for a few moments and it wasn't until they heard rushed footfalls toward the door did Evan speak again,

"Bet it was good to. Hopefully it was. Cause whatever's become of her is most likely because of it."

Before Chris could so much as register his cousin's meaning for that the front door opened revealing a very disheveled woman with fearful wide pretty brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

The first words out of her mouth being, "Is this about Lindsay?"

…

The two cousins later found themselves sitting in Lindsay's living room each being given a glass of water they sat across from Lindsay's desolate mother and apologetic father.

With a forced smile on his lips he spoke, "We're terribly sorry about that, at first glance you two seemed like detectives or something. Though I _did _think something was amiss since you're not the usual guys they send over."

It had become quite obvious that Lindsay's parents had never watched the show. For which Chris was immensely grateful.

Upon their invitation inside Chris had found that Lindsay's dad was very kind and out spoken.

He hadn't stopped talking since they'd walked inside.

But the mother…

Chris watched her carefully as she sat across from them in her own seat her gaze lowered and saddened not even seemingly aware that her husband was talking or that she even had guests.

Once they had explained that they were not cops with news on Lindsay she became uninterested and had left the three men escaping into her own private thoughts.

Evan was suddenly amused with Lindsay's father, "No way, you thought we were cops!"

Lindsay's father had the decency to look apologetic giving a light laugh, "Yeah I did. Now-days every phone ring, every door knock, the first thing that comes to our mind is: It's the cops with news on Lindsay!"

Evan gave a light nod, "That's understandable. I can only imagine what you're going through."

Lindsay's father's smile faltered ever so lightly before he lowered his blue gaze to the ground, "Yeah…" He spoke softly before clearing his throat and asking, "So ah…You guys…you guys are interns from her show?"

Evan smiled, "Yeah that's right."

Evan had dutifully taken control of their back-story giving fake names and saying that they were interns from the show and were assigned to gather information on updates on Lindsay's disappearance.

Evan was very good at alternating truths.

The older cousin spoke, "The producer's are concerned. After all Lindsay was a big part of the show. She was a favorite character."

"Tch…yeah right." Came the low and bitter tone of Lindsay's mother, she didn't look to any of them but her saddened expression had changed to that of pure spite and anger.

Chris and Evan watched the mother expecting more but Lindsay's father quickly spoke up again, "Y-yes we're sure they are." His kind smile still in place he said, "We could never repay them enough for what they did. It was you guys who launched the missing ad for Lindsay wasn't it?"

The producers had come up with a sentimental commercial after Lindsay's disappearance, scenes from her many roles in the Total Drama series whilst asking for any information on the girl's whereabouts. Coincidently enough this commercials rating went through the roof and the Total Drama Franchise grew to a whole new level.

It was sparking interest all over about the young and beautiful reality star in the prime of her life and with a mysterious pregnancy how she had suddenly went missing from the public's eye.

Fans or not people were shocked and enthralled and desperate to figure what would become of Total Drama? And even more important what had become of Lindsay?

And inconsequently the producers were eating up the media this scandal was creating with a silver spoon.

Evan smiled, "Anything we can do to help. So…any new leads on Lindsay, whatsoever?"

Her father frowned, "No…nothing new. Just the same old same old. One of the back windows were broken in, they made a beeline for Lindsay's room ransacked the place, took some of Lindsay's cloths and one of her suitcases and she was gone."

Chris and Evan stared listening intently as Lindsay's father heaved a tiresome sigh leaning back in his seat.

He brought a hand to his forehead rubbing wearily at lines caused by stress, making him look much older than he supposedly was.

"And," He continued on tiredly, "Lindsay's cell phone…that girl always had it on her. It was never found in her room. We have no idea if she took it with her or lost it or whatever but the police has someone monitoring her cell phone at all times but it hasn't been on in days. The last transaction she did was a text to one of the girls on the show…uh Beth I think her name was."

Chris and Evan shared a look, "A text…?" Chris asked unsurely. They hadn't been expecting her parents to know_ that_ much.

"Yeah," He answered, "But the police questioned her like they did all the kids on that show. They believe the text was just gibberish. But…"

Chris scowled; He hadn't known the police had questioned all the Total Drama kids. Though thinking about it now it only made sense.

Still that was something Beth _could have_ mentioned.

Lindsay's father broodingly spoke, "But if Lindsay had a chance at a text why not contact someone who could help her? Why text Beth?" He sighed wearily, "That's what I don't get. Why not call home…?" He finished softly.

"Well," Spoke up Evan, "You said the text was gibberish anyway, right? Maybe it had been a fluke."

"That's what the cops think anyway." Spoke her father, "But…that was the last interaction with her cell phone so…"

Chris shifted uneasily before tightly speaking, "Was there…any signs of…a struggle or anything…? From the night Lindsay was taken?"

Her father shook his head, "No, thank goodness. The police said that from the looks of it Lindsay had left quietly."

Chris relaxed with a light sigh as relief momentarily washed over him.

There was silence for a moment before Lindsay's father spoke up, "I'm sorry I don't have much for you two. But the investigation is still…you know…still going on and…we're hoping for more as well."

Evan nodded, "We understand, and we'll get out of your hair in just a moment but before we go would you happen to know of any close friends or relatives of Lindsay that we could perhaps talk to?"

"Uh…" Lindsay's father furrowed his brows, "Well yes but I don't think they'll be able to give you much informa-?"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Cried Lindsay's mom suddenly giving everyone a start as she directed her spiteful glare to Chris and Evans, "Why don't you boys just drop it now!"

They stared in shock, "Uh…what?" Spoke Evan unsurely.

"I know you're not from the Total Drama show. That whole intern thing? Asking questions because the producers wanna heads up?" She scoffed rudely, "Like those bastards give a damn! What do you take me for a moron!"

Lindsay's father fidgeted slightly, "Now honey-"

Lindsay's mother leaned forward in her seat narrowing her brown eyes at the two, "You're not interns." She spoke darkly causing Chris and Evan to share another quick look, "You're both nothing but no good reporters looking for a quick buck on my baby's disappearance!" She yelled angrily.

Both men were flabbergasted,

"Wh-what?" Spoke Chris incredulously.

"No, you got it all wrong." Spoke Evan quickly.

Lindsay's mother was quick to her feet, "No I don't think I do!" She sneered venomously, "You two wanna come in here for information on Lindsay's case? And now you wanna go around digging in her personal affairs with every god damn body she knows? You assholes are just looking for commentary for your article!"

Chris stood as well, "That's not what this is about. You gotta trust us; we're not trying to exploit your daughter's disappearance."

"_Trust you!"_ She yelled incredulously, "You two introduced yourselves as interns for the sole reason my baby is missing now! If Lindsay hadn't signed her life away to those blood sucking producers to be on that god damn show she would still be here today! None of this would've ever happened! And now you're telling me to_ trust_ you?"

Chris stared at the venomous woman before him. He would never have pegged her of all people to be Lindsay's mother!

But at the same time he couldn't deny the truth in her words.

Lindsay's mother angrily hissed, "Give me one good reason why I should?"

Chris's dark gaze lowered away as he ran all possible reasons over in his head trying to find the most efficient answer possible.

Finally looking back to her he truthfully replied, "I don't know…"

Lindsay's mother's brows furrowed as her gaze then became searching…and then almost dawning.

Like something had suddenly clicked.

Like there was something she suddenly remembered…

It was a look that momentarily caused Chris to panic but suddenly Evan spoke,

"May we at the very least speak to your other daughter?"

Lindsay's mother's brown gaze quickly flashed to Evan at the mention of Paula and her anger re-sparked, "No! She's not here!"

Evan stared for a moment before looking to Lindsay's dad for support but the man only looked away in silence.

Though his expression was that of holding back. There was something he wanted to say.

Evan looked unsurely back to Lindsay's mother; he spoke slowly cautiously, "Any idea where she might-"

"The states." Sneered her mother, "I sent Paula to stay with her aunt in the U.S. till this whole thing blows over! So like I said you can't talk to her!"

Evan lowered his gaze to the ground with a nod of his head, "Fair enough…"

Chris furrowed his brow in confusion, "In the states? What aunt are you talking about?"

Snapping her gaze back to Chris she angrily yelled, "Her aunt Get-the-fuck-outta-my-house! That's who!"

Evan looked to her, "Now _that's_ a unique name."

"_OUT! NOW!" _

And she screamed and cussed and hollered at both men all the way to door before slamming it quite affectively after them!

"Well that was a right fuck of a mess." Sneered Evan irritably as he made his way down the walk "Can't believe that Lindsay's related to _that_ woman!"

Chris made no comment to this as he looked out to the setting sun and the coming evening.

"Did Lindsay ever tell you her mom was a battle ox?"

Chris took his time before answering, "No…but…" His words had come out unsure and disoriented like there was too much on his mind at the moment.

Evan paused looking to his cousin, "But what?" He asked causing Chris to pause with him.

"Well…it's just that…" Chris looked to Evan his dark gaze troubled and brooding, "Lindsay once told me that the only family she had was her mother, father and her sister. They cut ties with her mom's side and her dad's the only one left from his side…"

Evan stared for a moment before bringing a hand up to run roughly through his dark hair, "Well if that's true then…how would Lindsay's sister have an aunt to go to?"

Chris frowned before looking back to Lindsay's house.

Just in time he was able to catch Lindsay's mom glaring angrily at the two of them from the lighted window before she allowed her shades to fall down.

His dark gaze still trained on the small suburban home Chris answered his cousin's question in a way that was obvious to them both,

"She wouldn't."

~TBC~

Hm, I wanted to go just a little more in depth with Lindsay's mom and dad but for the life of me I just didn't know how. Maybe I'll add them again in a later chapter...

Reviews are appreciated!=)

Peace)-AR


	9. Blue

Moments that Lead to You

I know! I know! Its been forever! Feel free to hate me if you please.^^; But the story continues, chapter 9 here we go!

Enjoy!

* * *

Blue

She was breaking again.

Lindsay stood staring at her reflection in the cracked and dirty motel mirror. She held fast to the sink her knuckles turning white as she gripped with all her might. She was shaking from the incontrollable sobs that threatened to overtake her entire being. Her brown wig sat upon her head and she stood wearing comfortable loose fitting track cloths that nearly hide the fact that she was eight months pregnant.

Upon the sink sat her contacts case opened revealing the brown eye wear she was supposed to have been wearing now.

But she was too close to tears to get them in correctly so she stood trying to calm herself down.

She needed to be quick about it too for Paul and Esther were just outside waiting for her.

It came suddenly, her onslaught of tears, as she had been getting ready to leave the motel.

She had started thinking of her family again, and how terrible she missed them…if she would ever get to see them again…

And that's when the tears had come.

She had to hurry up and pull herself together! She had to hurry and get ready but she couldn't!

She just couldn't get past the downward spiral that was now her life!

And all she really wanted to do right now was lie on the ground and curl up into herself and cry!

_"Paul and I work as personal re-locators for hire. It is our job to make people disappear."_

Who would do this to her! Who would have wanted her gone this badly!

With a soft sniff Lindsay raised bright wet baby blue eyes to look to herself in the mirror.

She lowered her hand down to her large belly…and for a moment her thoughts were filled with him.

What if…?

"What the hell is taking you so long!" Came a booming voice that caused Lindsay to gasp and quickly swirl to face the door.

Paul stood there in all his large and overwhelming glory. With a deep scowl his arms crossed in distaste and his whole frame completely blocking the bathroom door.

Lindsay instantly wished for Esther.

Still so overcome with tears she could only stare up at the large man in fear every now and then giving a small sniff and sob.

"Hurry up and get those contacts in! Don't you know how behind schedule we are!"

His loud demand caused her to flinch and Lindsay instantly tried her voice again, "I-I am…! I mean I'm _trying_…! I can't…! I can't…!" And then suddenly she was broken down with sobs once again.

It was all piling up on her suddenly.

She was kidnapped!

Her hormones were most likely raging!

She'd never see her loved ones again!

Someone had gone through so much trouble to see to it that she'd never be heard from again!

And suddenly she just couldn't take it anymore!

"I can't…!" Lindsay cried out again, "I can't…! I can't…! I can't…! I can't…! I can't…! I-!"

And suddenly she was instantly silenced by Paul as he made his way at her with one quick stride and brought a powerful and deafening SLAP against her cheek! So hard that her face was instantly thrown to the side.

Her tears stopped her blue eyes wide and her mouth agape Lindsay could only stand in shock.

There was sharp pain in her cheek and with the sudden end to her sobbing hysteria there came an unsettling silence that vibrated off the walls of the small bathroom.

Paul glared down at her his dark brown eyes narrowed quite unpleasantly.

"You can and you will." He sneered heavily.

Lindsay began to shake though she made not even the smallest sound of contradiction.

Paul then leaned down and took hold of a roll of toilet paper he began to unravel it till he had a decent amount in his hand.

"Sniveling bitch." He muttered as he broke apart the amount of toiletry he needed.

Lindsay cautiously turned her head back towards him to watch this action and when he suddenly returned back to his full height and took another step toward her she quickly started with a flinch and a quick step back,

"N-no! Don't-!"

"Shut up!" He barked as he grabbed a rough hold of her chin and forced her fearful expression on him. "If your eyes are wet you'll never get the contacts in, stupid girl!"

And then he brought the wade of toilet paper up and with a sudden and surprising gentleness he began to lightly dab away at her tears.

Lindsay quickly raised her hands up to grip at the powerful hand that was holding against her chin and keeping her head in place.

"I-I can do it…myself…!" She quietly assured her defiance mixed with fear.

"Shut up!" He growled again, "There wouldn't even be any need if you hadn't been acting like a weak and wasted bitch in the first place."

Lindsay began to blink rapidly and she bite against her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

Paul instantly took note of these actions.

"Don't." He warned darkly, "Don't you dare…"

And through a divine miracle Lindsay contained herself…with a sniff and another round of fast blinks she kept the tears at bay.

Paul glared at her for a moment before going back to his work at wiping away her tears.

For a moment there was the most horrid twist of awkward, tense, fearful silence in the air between the two.

Lindsay stood stock still with just the barest tremble every now and then; she made sure to keep her gaze lowered to the side.

And if the distasteful atmosphere between them was noticeable to Paul he either hid it well or just plain didn't care.

His large hulking presence was quite casual as he continued to dab away at her eyes clearing away the wetness and making Lindsay blink or flinch constantly.

Finally the odd tension and earth shattering silence was broken by the simple, sudden, and quite unusual phrase of,

"Old baby blue."

He had said it under his breath but it had done well to catch Lindsay's attention as she quickly relocated her gaze to rest on him, and before she could stop herself she replied,

"What…?"

Paul released her chin and Lindsay instantly took a step back wanting some distance between them.

He rolled up the toilet paper and threw it away with a half shrug looking to her then to the ground.

"Those eyes of yours…they're the perfect kind of blue you know."

But with the look he suddenly gave her it was hard to tell if he was complementing her or mocking her.

Lindsay stared with a truly confused and troubled gaze.

Suddenly the corner of Paul's lips pulled ever so slightly to the side and he gave a gruff and dark kind of laughter,

"You got the kind of eyes that could cause a man trouble if he stared to long."

He then reached over and took hold of Lindsay's contact lens case, "I'd even wager it's those pretty blue eyes that got you in_ that_ mess," He pointed to her swollen stomach, "In the first place." Then he held out her case for her to take.

"Am I right Old Blue?"

Lindsay again bite hard on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling she took a deep breath and hoped to god Paul didn't see her blink quickly, once, twice as she again felt the sting of tears behind her eyes.

She was quite proud of herself, once again, that she held the tears back.

She left his disgraceful question un-answer.

She simply snatched her contacts case from his large hand.

**~*~A moments time back~*~**

_Chef and Chris sat at an old picnic table wasting the day away with a game of checkers. Their gaming location took place on top of a high grassy area that sloped down quite a distance into sandy terrain that made up the side of the beach. Down on the sandy plan not too far from the host and co-host were the Total Drama kids relaxing in a way that was only fit for a bunch of teenagers. Loud talk, swimming and some partook in a game of volley ball._

_As of now the contestants left over consisted of Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Owen. _

_Half down. Another half to go. _

_As the contestants took up in their merriment down the slope the host and Chef found themselves in a deep and serious discussion._

"_I haven't broken any laws…I haven't done anything with her." Chris replied dully as he moved his checker piece to a destined position._

_Chef grunted in response as he examined the board studiously._

_A moments silence passed before the host added, "And she came on to me just so you know."_

_Finding an opening Chef moved his red piece to jump three of Chris's._

_The older man replied, "She's sixteen."_

_Chris glared. _

_Ever since the night Chef caught Chris with Lindsay the older man had did well to stay clear of the subject of what he had seen. Perhaps because the two had been too busy for any real one on one talk because despite his usual attitude toward his co-host Chris actually **did** enjoy Chef's company. The crazy cook had a mindset not to different than his own and that was a rarity to come by. As a matter of fact Chris would almost consider the cook a friend. And that was why it took the host a little by surprise when suddenly the older man had brought up the night he ran into him and Lindsay on the trail that night weeks ago. _

"_Is that going to be you're only argument Chef? I__** know**__ she's sixteen! Didn't you hear me when I said 'I haven't __**done**__ anything'!" _

_With a mean grin Chef said, "I wonder if that'd still been true if I hadn't ran into you two the other night?"_

_Chris snorted, "__**Please**__. Even I know when to hit the brakes."_

_Without even giving it any thought he then moved his black piece._

_Chef chuckled, "Wouldn't know about that one. You have a rough past when it comes to relationships."_

_He then skipped over two more of Chris's pieces._

_The host irritably muttered, "What do you know?"_

_For a moment they sat in silence Chris opened his mouth to once more speak his piece but was quickly cut off with,_

"_Ball!"_

_Chris hardly had time to think of the older man's sudden cry when suddenly a rouge volley ball whizzed past just barely missing the back of the hosts head Chef quickly leaned over and the ball flew past!_

_The cook was on his feet glaring angrily down at the campers…one in particular actually._

"_Damn delinquent! An inch closer and I swear I'd have probable cause!"_

_The teens who had been playing volley ball had mixed expressions, some looked amused, some looked horrified (no one enjoyed the cook on a bad day) and some looked to Duncan in accusing annoyance._

_The punk grinned, "Don't tell me about probable cause old man!" And then as though thinking better of it he called out, "It was an accident!"_

_Both Chef and Chris highly doubted that but Chef only made a motion pointing two fingers to his eyes and then pointing a threatening finger to Duncan in a simple threatening message._

_Duncan laughed and returned his attention to his fellow campers as D.J. ran off after the ball._

_Chef sat back down so heavily the wooden picnic table they sat at shook lightly._

"_I hate kids."_

_Chris kept his silence his gaze on the campers._

_He watched as they went back to the normality of their day._

_Talking, joking around, laughing, enjoying life._

_They were all nearly a decade younger than him._

_Nearly a decade ago Chris would never have been able to be like that. Nearly a decade ago Chris would never have been able to be a normal teenager enjoying life like the ones before him._

_The hosts jaw tightened and something seared within him bringing his resentment to life._

"_Chris?" Chef called questioningly after watching the host closely._

_Chris's dark brown gaze roamed over each teen taking in what they were doing but it stopped short on Lindsay._

_The pretty blonde stood wearing her tank top and jean shorts; she stood talking with a very annoyed Heather who simply wore her bikini._

_They had both been involved in the volley ball game._

_Lindsay for one looked highly exasperated…which was something one didn't see too often from her._

_Chris felt a smirk tugging on his lips._

_Perhaps she was finally catching on to Heather's game? Her misguided friendship with Heather had certainly been adding drama to their high rating show for the past few weeks._

_With a fretful look upon her features Lindsay raised a hand up to rub lightly to her forehead as Heather snapped at her for one thing or another. The blonde was just beginning to speak her piece when D.J. returned with the ball and Heather stalked off with Lindsay still in mid-sentence._

_The teens got back in their positions ready to re-start the game and Lindsay slowly followed suit only half-heartedly._

_The game started again and still the host only continued to watch Lindsay in mild interest._

_It came slowly, the idea….and when it was fully developed in the hosts mind…he couldn't figure out why he hadn't thought of it sooner!_

_At Playa de Losers where the other half of the contestants resided there were little to no camera's…_

_Plenty of room for privacy…_

"_Chris, man!"_

_The host snapped to, "What!"_

_Chef was looking to him strangely._

_And for a moment Chris had that dirty perverted old man feeling again. His glare intensified, _

"_**What**__!"_

_Chef looked down to their checker game and simply grumbled, "You're move."_

_After a moments silence Chris grumbled back, "I don't really feel like playing anymore."_

_With a great huff the cook replied, "I'm not judging you. I don't care what you do…" He looked away to towards the ocean, "But I've known you for a long time now Chris…and I know enough to feel like I should warn you."_

_Chris stared at Chef for a moment, his hostility slowly ebbing away. His gaze followed Chef's out to the ocean, where the waves churned beautifully and the sky was cloudless and stretched on forever._

_Between the ocean and the sky it was a limitless blue._

_Lovely and deep but it didn't hold the host's attention for long, he lowered his gaze and Chef continued._

"_There are a lot of people that are looking for just the right amount of leverage to hurt you." Chef looked to him with dark glare full of meaning, "Don't hang yourself McClain."_

_An amused smirk pulled at Chris's features yet he kept his gaze lowered._

_And though amused by the words he did think deeply on them._

_He just wasn't afraid._

_What was life worth if one didn't gamble a little?_

_Chef's frown deepened upon taking in the younger mans smirking features._

_Thinking that he wasn't being taken seriously enough Chef tried again, "Listen boy if you don't climb down that pedestal you're on and start taking things seriously you're gonna-! Incoming!"_

_This time Chef dove out the way while again Chris barely got a grasp on what was going on. But this time it cost him as the ball few by bounced hard against some nearby tree and came sailing back to slam the host hard against his forehead!_

"_Goddammit!" He cried standing suddenly his hands rushing up to cover his now sore temple._

_From down below he could hear cries of "__**Ooooohhhh**__!" And boisterous laughter._

_Next challenge Duncan was going to suffer!_

_Chris took one cautious step over the bench he had been sitting on but didn't quite bring his other leg up high enough as it ended up hitting against the bench._

"_Fucking criminal." Chris sneered as he staggered back a bit, Chef picked himself up off the ground and looked to the host before a surge of panic struck him._

"_Watch what you're doing TV boy!"_

_But there was still this searing pain just behind his eyelids and his mind was working slow to connect with what was going on around him and he was still staggering ungracefully just near the edge of the slope where it cut down toward the sandy dunes._

_Chef moved toward him, "Chris!"_

_But it was too late the younger man lost his footing and was down! Down, down, down he tumbled and slid from the grassy area which then turned into a sandy slope till he came to hard stop at the base of the slope throwing up sand and dust!_

_Then there was nothing._

_Then there were voices._

_Small and timid, "Is he dead?"_

"_Did you see that fall! Totally awesome!" _

"_Nobody panic! I know what to do!__** I**__ was a CIT!"_

"_Wait a sec! If he's dead then…how do we chose who wins the thousand?"_

"_You stupid punk! By the time I'm done with you there won't even be enough left to find your shadow!"_

_Laughter then, "It was a fucking __**accident**__! His head got in the way!"_

"_Hey…! Hey look! I think he's coming to!"_

_There was still a searing pain just past his eyes…he was gonna need an icepack like no other._

_Then the small voice again, "So…so he's not dead…?"_

"_Back away Lindsay! You're not qualified to handle a situation like this!"_

"_But I-"_

"_Neither are you, little miss __**all-of-that**__!"_

"_Hey I'm more qualified than all of you! I was a-!"_

"_Give him room to breathe guys!"_

"_Ohmygosh! He can't__** breathe**__!" Then he felt a tight grip against the front of his shirt, "Breath, Chip, breath!" There was some slight yanking to his shirt, "Don't you die on me! Live, live!"_

"_Lindsay! I didn't mean-"_

"_Don't leave me, Chip! Please don't leave! Stay with me, Chip, stay with me!"_

_And when he opened his eyes the pain unfolded ten times worse as though the brightness of the sun contributed as well._

_Then there was blue._

_The perfect kind of blue._

_The kind that someone could easily loose themselves in. _

_He must have been more messed up than he had thought but that's all that he could see was clear beautiful blue. _

_He blinked once, then twice and everything began to come into focus._

_Lindsay was hovering over him, her eyes were wide and wet with the threat of tears._

_And they were the __**perfect**__ kind of blue._

_All around him the contestants sat giving Lindsay and Chris strange and questioning looks, somewhere in the background Chef was nosily choking Duncan._

_Chris could only lay there and continue to stare up at the blonde._

_He watched as those lovely blue eyes softened beautifully with relief…and she smiled._

**~*~Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance~*~ **

Evan knocked loudly on the door marked B-72.

He paused for a moment then began to pound again when the door swung madly open,

"Jesus Christ! What do you want!" Cried out a slightly plump redhead.

She wore sweats and a simple tank-top and glasses sat upon the bridge of her nose.

Evan smiled charmingly, "Is your name Clarissa Folley?"

Her brown gaze roamed over Evan's figure unsurely.

"Yeah…" She said looking to him suspiciously, "Why? Who the hell are you?"

"My names Justin, I'm an old family friend of Paula's. Your roommate. Is she here by any chance?"

At this some of Clarissa's suspicion eased.

With a light sigh she said, "No Paula hasn't been here for weeks."

Evan frowned, "Since…her sister…?"

At this a look of surprise crossed over Clarissa's face, "Oh…no…After the news about Lindsay all Paula did was stay in bed…but that was like…a few weeks ago…you know just after it happened."

Evan frowned weighing out his next words before speaking, "You know her…family was awfully upset over her absence…with this whole business with Lindsay we felt it was best that they all be together."

Clarissa nodded, "I told her that many times myself but she refused." With a deep frown Clarissa quietly added, "I think she still beats herself up about it. Poor thing."

"Beats herself up about what?"

Clarissa looked up to Evan with a highly questioning look, "Well don't you know? Paula was the very last person to ever see Lindsay. I mean…it used to be all anyone ever talked about around here."

Evan's brows rose, "How did that get out?"

With a half shrug she replied, "Don't know. There were a lot of cops hanging around here during the first few days Lindsay went missing. They mostly spoke with people Paula knew who might have some connection with Lindsay as well…I think someone may have overheard something."

"Did the cops talk to you?"

"Well of course, they asked me all kinds of questions and I-!"

She paused with a sudden start before again looking to Evan with returning suspicion, "Wait a sec…what do you care if I spoke to the cops or not?"

Evan gave her a glare, "Because Paula is a good friend of mine." He lied with perfect ease, "Her _and_ her family and the last thing any of us needs is for you to go around telling stories to the press for your fifteen seconds of fame!"

A look of outright indignation crossed Clarissa's features, "I have _not_!" she cried aghast, "I told them only what I know I _swear_! I never lied about anything, I want Lindsay found!" Clarissa looked away fuming as she crossed her arms about herself, "I would never do anything so cruel to hurt Paula. She's my friend!" Then looking to Evan accusingly almost as though to prove herself she then cried out, "I mean I was the one that stood up for Paula when Craig and his goons were going on saying all that mean stuff to Paula! Called her out right there in the middle of the schools great hall I was the one who-!"

"Whoa, whoa, honey slow down…who's Craig and what did he say?"

Still fuming irritably Clarissa said, "He's just one of the big shot leaders of the Delta Upsilon. Just a giant spoiled brat who thinks he can get away with whatever he wants cause his dad's rich and always willing to bail him out of trouble." She gave a scoff, "Bastard."

Evan furrowed his brow, "The Delta…?"

"Delta Upsilon. It's an all male sorority group."

Evan nodded, "And this Craig…doesn't get along well with Paula?"

"_Pfft_ like fire and ice. Anytime you get those two together it's a guaranteed brawl!"

He raised a brow, "They fight?"

"Almost all the time. Craig's used to getting what he wants…he's never gotten over the time when Paula refused to go out with him…" Clarissa looked uncertain but continued on, "Paula can be kinda scary. She's hardly afraid of anyone so she…she gets into fights a lot."

Playing under his feigned identity Evan said, "That doesn't sound like Paula."

"Well she is very nice. And I'd expect she acts differently when at home. But if pushed too hard…and really I don't blame Paula for what she did in the great hall the other day."

"What'd she do?"

"She gave Craig a nasty black eye. He was calling her out saying, she's a criminal mastermind, a cold blooded psycho…a murderer."

Evan stared at her carefully, "What he thinks…Paula hurt Lindsay? Why would anyone think that?"

Clarissa looked down and stared at her bare feet for a moment, "It's just a rumor…a stupid rumor though…the police did follow up on it for a while. They say that Paula got rid of Lindsay…staged it to look like an outside kidnapping because…" She raised her dark eyes to look uncertainly at Evan, "Because she was jealous of all the fame and attention Lindsay was getting."

Evan nodded slowly, "Is that what you think?"

She shook her head fruitfully before looking away with torn expression on her face, "I…Listen, Paula is my friend. And I know Lindsay. I've met her before. Sweetest girl ever and Paula really cares for her…but…"

Evan raised his brows, "But what?"

"But…people have been talking you know, and Paula's…Paula's not acting like a grieving sister should."

With a look on her features that made it seem more like betrayal rather than giving out information Clarissa said, "I wasn't lying when I said she hasn't been home for weeks. Since she's gotten out of bed she's been out partying almost every night!"

"But she'd have to come back sometime."

She shook her head, "She hasn't been back…but I expect she's staying with her boyfriend," And then with a mocking sneer she gave his name, "_Knives_."

Evan frowned at the name, it _had_ to be fake. "Where can I find him?"

Clarissa stared at him for a long moment before looking away, "Don't know."

Evan dug for more questions, "Could she possibly be in class? I need to find her…" Then he quickly added, "Her families very worried."

"No…she's been granted leave for the rest of the semester…but you could try 'Pete's Place' just off of Holland road from where you exit the campus. It gets pretty crowded with college kids trying to blow off steam. I hear Paula's been there a few times lately."

Evan smiled, "Thanks."

Before he could make his leave Clarissa spoke up again, "I really hope you find her, Justin." She smiled, "She could use all the family and friends she can get right now."

His smile grew in amusement.

…

"It's Eleven Forty-five." Chris spoke slightly exhausted as he sat at the bar table with Evan. "I think Paula might be a no-show."

Evan looked about him with a sharp smirk, "First of all we've barely been here an hour. Second who _cares _if she's a no-show or not! Look at all the sweet ass here! Plenty of potential baby cousin."

Chris sat wearing his shades and baseball cap keeping his face from too much expulsion. He looked around warily taking in the crowded bar filled with college students.

The ride to Paula's college hadn't been a long one. And they'd known exactly where to go thanks to the file on Lindsay they had taken from the TD studio production agency which also held some slight background on family members as well. Once on campus they had ran into some slight trouble at the student directory in finding Paula's room, they had used their story as reporters and also used a slight money bribe with the staff to find out what dorm she stayed.

The idea for Evan to go up alone had been Chris's idea. Paula was younger and may have been a fan of Total Drama and if so she would easily be able to identify him. And if she ever showed up in this bar it would be up to Evan to talk to her alone as well.

But there was something else.

When Evan returned from talking to Paula's roommate he had delivered just about every word she had said.

And according to Clarissa Paula and Lindsay were close.

Just_ how_ close? Close enough for her to have told the older sibling the secret about them?

This had the host on edge.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow." He suggested leaning against crossed arms on the bar table, "Beth is kinda outta it dude."

They had left the young teen in the back of the rental car snoozing away.

At this Evan stopped his girl gazing and turned to his younger cousin, "Yeah…you know I've been meaning to ask you about that. I've been waiting till we were away from the little geek but…don't you find it _strange_ that a seventeen year old has been out all day with no phone call from her folks? Or _anyone_ for that matter?"

Chris opened his mouth to answer then thought harder on the question. Evan continued, "She's gotta be taken in by somebody. Someone should be looking for her. And what are we supposed to tell them? Two grown men taking a teenager on a spontaneous vacation out of town?"

Chris sat thinking this piece of information over before looking to his cousin with an unsettled grin, "_Yeaaahhh_…didn't really think that one through."

Evan huffed, "Great just what we need…more trouble. Yeah, let's throw in a kidnapping charge while we're on this crazy expedition."

"Chill out. We didn't kidnap her…if anything this whole thing is her fault alone. She's the one blackmailing me! If anyone should get in trouble it should be her!"

With a dull glare Evan asked, "You really think anyone's gonna take your side over hers?"

Chris glowered lowering his glare to the ground.

"Hey you two!"

Both men instantly turned to find a very fit bartender glaring at them, "You've been here for about an hour now. Buy something or head out."

Chris started, "Chill out man we're waiting on-"

"I'll have gin tonic." Evan intercepted.

The bartender nodded and moved off to make the drink.

Chris looked to his cousin irritably, "Look if you're gonna be the one talking to Paula I think you should do it lucid."

"Shut up. It's a party look around you!"

He indicated all the loud happy intoxicated college students around them.

"We need to blend in!" And with that Evan called to the bartender, "Hey man! Make that two gin toxics!"

The bartender called back, "You got it!"

Chris frowned but didn't deny the drink once it was served.

…

As a matter of fact he had another once he was done with the first.

Evan was now talking to two very pretty juniors telling them one lie or another that they happily took in.

Chris simply sat staring at his half finished drink, already planning the next one.

He stared deeply into his drink wondering over past events that had taken place today.

Wondering over past moments that had taken place with her.

But his thoughts kept getting interrupted by the loud music and chatter of the crowded bar.

Especially the large group that had walked in not too long ago and hung out just on the other side of the bar.

They were a rather loud and obnoxious bunch but they also seemed quite popular for when they had walked in the whole bar had cheered!

Chris took in a deep breath before taking in another drink.

No he probably would not have another drink.

Because he suddenly wanted to be alone. He would find no peace of mind here.

Quickly taking another drink he looked to his watch which now read Twelve Thirty-two.

As he did this he took no notice of the hooded female that stormed into the bar quickly followed by a small group of boys.

She stopped surveyed her surroundings then took off toward the large gang of obnoxious boys.

"You!" She cried out angrily waving a small stake of papers in her hand, "You think this is fucking funny!"

The group of boys parted and a handsome man (save for the black eye) with dark wavy hair turned to her, "What the-! Pau-!"

But his sentence was suddenly cut off as the female then sent a quick right hook to the boys jaw!

Suddenly a chorus of "_Oooohhhh's_!" broke out followed up by angry yelling as the female then tackled the boy to the ground bringing him and some of his boys down as well! At once the gang flew down upon the girl trying to pry her away but the girl fiercely fought back at whoever came upon her! One boy retaliated punching her hard in her side forcing her to double over that was when the boys that she had came in with attacked as well. And suddenly it was an all out fight!

The noise had escalated tenfold and by then Chris had had enough.

Slamming his empty glass down Chris scowled, "Evan man let's get out of here!"

Evan grinned, "Holy shit! Check that out!"

Some of the bar-goers quickly left the scene while others cheered on the brawl with excitement!

The bar-tenders tried to break up the bunch and the man that had served Chris and Evan cried out, "HEY YOU LOT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

From the fight angry yells could be heard,

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Don't you touch her!"

"Crazy psycho bitch!"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Where is she! Just tell everyone where she is!"

"You've gone too far! Too fucking far man!"

"You did it! Everyone knows you did it!"

"I didn't kill her! I didn't kill Lindsay!"

At this Chris's attention was instantly caught.

"You've been asking for this a long time!"

"If I ever see your face again you're dead!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fucking dick!"

"OUT OF MY BAR NOW!" The bartender cried out again over the yelling!

But the fight only became more out of hand those in the brawl were now fighting off the bartenders everyone in the altercation thinking they were fighting for the other side.

Chris made to move closer to the growing escapade and noticed some of the boys fighting wore sorority t-shirts or hoodies.

Delta Upsilon.

Chris remembered that piece of info Evan had shared with him.

Then a girl cried out in fearful tears, "Paula stop! You're going to get hurt!"

Chris moved to the growing fight quicker now!

Somewhere in the background Evan called out, "Hey Chris what are you doing!"

But the sudden need to get to her overwhelmed him! He had to get to her! He had to speak with her! And he couldn't very well do that if she were a bloody pulp now could he?

He had to get Lindsay's sister out of there!

The angry yelling and cussing continued as Chris began to shove and force his way through the tight crowd that had formed around the brawl.

And he finally made it through! Just in time to find fists everywhere a pile of bodies upon the other still throwing punches angrily and those few trying to break them up bartenders and some bar-goers!

And just in time to watch a bartender pull a boy from the tumble the boy had a bottle in his hand and he flung it back! Supposedly it would have been to hit the bartender but either it slipped from his grasp to quickly or he was a terrible shot because instead it went sailing through the air over the many onlooker's heads only to land with a crash!

Right on Chris's head!

Then there was nothing.

Then there were voices.

"I don't know…I've never seen this guy before."

"Must have taken a nasty blow."

"What's he got sunglasses on for? It's night out."

Then a quick familiar voice, "Ah! No! No! Leave those on their ah…prescribed…"

"Who are you? A friend of his?"

"Yeah uh…I guess he had a little too much to drink. Thought he could take on the world or something."

Then a girl's voice _"Is he dead?" _

_Her _voice.

Chris's heart speed up.

He gave a light groan and he felt himself being propped up a little.

There were sighs and light commentaries of relief.

"_Don't leave me, Chip! Please don't leave! Stay with me, Chip, stay with me!"_

And when he opened his eyes the pain unfolded ten times due to the brightness of the sun.

Oh wait…that wasn't the sun they were just very bright florescent lights.

And then…there was blue.

The_ perfect_ kind of blue.

He must have been more messed up than he had thought but that's all that he could see was clear beautiful blue.

He blinked once, then twice and everything began to come into focus.

Lindsay was hovering over him, her eyes were wide….but they weren't wet with tears no they were simply…curious.

But it was still her!

With that in mind he reached his hand out and gripped her wrist.

He had done it! He had finally found her!

Softly and still highly in a daze he spoke,

"Lindsay…"

He waited for those beautiful blue eyes to soften and he anticipated that smile.

Instead he got the opposite.

Those perfect blue eyes hardened into something dark and uninviting and that smile was thinned out into a deep frown.

"Sorry," She spoke lowly, "Wrong sister."

~TBC~

By the by Delta Upsilon is a real life sorority whose name I'm borrowing for my story...in case anybodys wondering...anyone from that sorority who may be upset with me using it for my story. Hey you never know its a small world out there!=D

Anywho see you next chap...I'm not even gonna_ try_ and give you a date for that!


	10. Paula

Moments that Lead to You

OMG an update! Hey everyone as always sorry for the wait. I would have actually had this chapter out alot sooner if it hadn't been for my obsession with changing the ending like fifty million times till it was to my liking.=/ I feel like I should wait because you are all enjoying turkey day but at the same time I also feel as though the wait has gone on long enough.

I was asked for the left aligning which is no trouble by me so thats how the story will continue from now on. I hope this makes it easy on the eyes.=) And thank you for the review. (You know who you are.)

And one more thing you're going to find hints of the TDI episode 'Basic Straining' anyone remember that? I'm sure you all do it was the episode where Duncan and Courtney first kissed. 9_9 Anyway you may notice a thing or two in this fic that isn't completely true about that episode. With that being said you can say this chapter will be just a little bit on the AU side. Its such a small thing though you may not even notice it. Just thought the heads up would be nice though and I didn't want any TD hard core fans freaking out.=/

But now that I'm finally done won't you please,

Enjoy!

* * *

Paula

"Hi, there!" spoke the happy brunette playfully gaining the attention of a medium sized brown dog with a white underbelly and dark spots.

The dog had been settled down in a kennel near a large pile of luggage that still needed to be loaded onto the taxi cart and fitted into the cargo area of the train.

A large beautiful silver train sat not too far away still awaiting its passengers to take to the next town over or perhaps out of state.

The dog which had been laid out in boredom stood up quickly his ears up in attention looking to this sudden visitor with uncertainty.

"Hi, there puppy!" The girl cooed as she kneeled before the kennel looking to the dog with a large smile in place.

The dogs tail wagged and he barked.

"My what a pretty puppy you are!" The dog barked again and moved with sudden anxious excitement, "Yes you are! You're such a cute thing aren't you!"

The dog barked some more and then in his excitement of getting attention gave a turn (though this proved very difficult with the tight space of the kennel)! Regardless the brunette laughed before moving in close to pet the dog,

"Yes you are! You're such a good dog! You're such a-!"

"Hold it! Just what the hell do you think you're doing huh!"

The brunette instantly turned with a start just as another woman grabbed at her hand and pulled her away abolishing any hopes for the brunette to play with the still barking dog.

"You can't just go around touching dogs you don't know! What'sa matter with you!"

"Oh…I-I'm sorry! I just saw the dog laying there and I thought…" The brunette allowed her gaze to roam over the stranger.

She was quite a sight to see.

The woman, who couldn't have been more than twenty-three or twenty-four, stood wearing thick commando boots not completely laced all the way up. On one leg she wore a blue clad stocking on the other leg she wore a lime green stocking with yellow strips. She wore torn jean shorts and a pink tank top that showed off her taught stomach. Draped across her shoulders she wore a black poncho and where her arms were visible she was covered in tattoos! On her wrists a series of bangles which chimed together whenever she gave the least bit of movement and her dark brown hair was streaked occasionally with bits of hot-pink and bright-yellow!

The brunette quickly lowered her gaze upon realization that she was staring.

"I thought…it would be okay to pet him…"

She finished timidly, apologetically.

Some of the girls anger relented with a heavy sigh.

"Look…don't take me as some hostile bitch or whatever, but Chief is very particular about who he likes and don't likes."

The brunette looked to her, "Is Chief his name?"

"Yeah. He's a good judge of character to. If he doesn't like you he wont hesitate to take a snap at you. Most of the times he's not so pleasant you know. I just don't want you getting hurt."

The brunettes gaze slipped to Chief then back to the woman, "He seemed fine a moment ago. And he looks okay now."

The woman also looked down to the dog.

"…Yeah he does." She spoke slowly as Chief barked, peering up at the brunette through the caged door his tail still wagging aggressively.

The brunette turned back to the dog and again kneeled down, the woman mimicked her actions.

"Seems nice…can I?"

With a terse frown the woman relented, "Okay…be careful though."

The brunette raised a cautious hand toward the kennel and timidly reached her fingers through the caged door.

Immediately Chief licked at her fingers affectionately and rubbed his head against the cage to try and earn more of her touch.

The brunette laughed and the woman smiled, "Well I'll be damned! Chief usually doesn't take to people this quick!"

She looked to the brunette her smile growing, "You must be good girl! Names New York, you can call me N.Y. for short!"

She extended a hand, which the brunette took gently.

"New York? Like in America?" She smiled fondly, "I've totally never heard a name like that before."

N.Y. only smiled, "Changed it after I ran away. So I never forget where I came from. Where home is."

The brunette's eyes widened, "You ran away from home!"

"Yeah, like four or five years ago. Me and Chief liven' off the road tryin' to get a glimpse of it all!"

The brunette stared in awe, "That's so totally cool! Where are you going next?"

"Don't know. I just got the train ticket I closed my eyes and picked a place. How I've been gettin' around forever."

"Aren't you scared doing that though…? Like all by yourself?"

N.Y.'s brown eyes softened, "What are you talking about? Ain't nothing to be scared of except fear itself. And anyway I got Chief here with me. I'm not alone."

"Like wow! You are so totally brave!" The brunette stood and N.Y. followed suit, "You remind me a lot of my sister. She's totally not afraid of anything either!"

N.Y. gave a light nod, "Ah. You visiting you're sister? Or is she here with you? I don't think a young thang like you should be goin on alone."

She pointed to the brunettes stomach, "Not with a bun in the oven anyway."

The brunettes smile faltered ever so slightly as she placed a hand upon her large belly.

"Ah…no I…I won't be seeing my sister."

Ever again. She thought bitterly.

At this N.Y. frowned. "Oh. Who are you here with then?"

The brunette's smile fell away completely. And then to N.Y.'s surprise the young girl suddenly seemed to become very troubled and upset.

She looked about them quickly cautiously. The train station was so crowded. So packed. She couldn't see them.

But she knew they were near…And they'd probably noticed her absents by now.

Suddenly she was so desperate she turned to N.Y. her brown eyes large and silently pleading.

She spoke in a hurried whisper,

"Quick! Teach me how to be brave!"

N.Y. gave a startled blink.

"What?"

She swallowed thickly, "Teach me to be like you…" Her troubled and pleading gaze became downtrodden, "How to not be afraid. So that I can run away too…how do I become brave like you?"

In barely inaudible whisper.

"Like Paula."

N.Y. Continued to stare in slight bewilderment of the young girl.

Slowly she reached a hand out to brush some of her brown hair back, she touched her cheek gently and raised her head up so that their dark gazes met.

N.Y. noticed the girls eyes were beginning to pool with tears.

She furrowed her brows, "Honey…are you in some kind of trouble here?"

The brunette spoke not a word. But her gaze said it all. It was desperate, pleading.

It said; _Help me_.

N.Y. asked, "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth to speak, then paused fearful.

She didn't want to get N.Y. in trouble.

What would they do to her?

N.Y. waited patiently taking in the girl's hesitance.

She lowered her hand from the girls face to instead grip encouragingly at her arm.

"There ain't nothing to fear except fear itself." She spoke again suddenly gaining the brunettes attention, "It took me a while to work up the nerve to leave home. But one day I couldn't take it anymore. I'd always had an itch to break free from my dull plain life but it's hard to pull away you know. Hard to take that first step. But one day I did it. One day I packed my bags and left without a word to anybody. Took a train to nowhere and…" A slow smile pulled on N.Y.'s face at the found memory of the day she began her journey. "I…I just took flight."

Her eyes locked with the younger girl. The brunettes eyes widened with something remembered.

"It's the most beautiful feeling in the world you know…taking flight."

Slowly the young girl shook her head, "I…can't…"

"Only if you really want to and I think you do. Everyone's got that feeling to break free you know…I bet you're a lot braver than you think." N.Y. Smiled, "I bet your sister thinks so to."

The brunette stared, the slowest bit of hope shining in her eyes.

And then just as fast as it appeared that hope distinguished…and was replaced with fear.

N.Y. noticed the young girls gaze now was focused over her shoulder just behind her.

N.Y. quickly turned only to nearly collide with a large hulking figure.

A tall tan man with a mean glare short black hair just hinting at grayness.

"You!" He sneered angrily at Lindsay easily pushing N.Y. aside with so much force the girl nearly stumbled off her feet.

"Hey!"

He ignored her as he grabbed at the brunette and pulled her along with him.

"What have I fucking told you about straying you little-"

"I'm s-sorry!" the brunette cried.

"_No."_ the man sneered, "Not yet but you will be! Come on!"

And he roughly dragged the brunette away.

N.Y. stared incredulous though said not another word. She only watched as the man steered the young girl away.

But she was very aware of Chief barking outrageously at the man.

The dog, N.Y. noticed, was in much more of a foul mood than before…and she knew what that meant.

Chief was, after all, a very good judge of character.

And the next thing N.Y. became aware of was the last look the girl shot her.

That desperate, pleading look close to tears.

The look that said it all

_Help me._

**~*~A moments time back~*~**

"_Um…are you sure you're okay?"_

_She had asked this for the millionth time tonight._

_Chris sat on an old bench with a deep scowl on his face glaring at nothing._

_Lindsay stood just beside him, watching him carefully with a light frown on her face._

_He had been in such a sour mood tonight that Lindsay was still unsure as to why he had asked her to sneak out with him._

_She took a dainty step closer to him with a worrisome soft blue gaze. She hadn't seen him since his nasty fall from the dunes nearly two weeks ago. She hadn't been able to ask of his condition from the reckless fall due to all the other contestants being present. But now that she had him to herself tonight she felt it her duty as his girlfriend to ask. If only he wasn't being so moody with her!_

_When he ignored her for the millionth time Lindsay moved closer to him lifting up a timid hand._

"_The fall was really rough you know," Her hand strayed close to his head where she had seen Chef place an ice pack after the accident, "I wasn't able to-!"_

_She tensed with a start as Chris suddenly grabbed at her hand turning an angry glare to her, "What have I told you about touching my hair!"_

_She pouted, "Chip, I just wanna-"_

"_I'm freakin' __**fine**__! Okay!"_

_Lindsay was now truly upset, "Then why are you __**yelling**__!"_

"_Why are you nagging me!"_

"_Why are you lying!"_

"_Lying about what!"_

"_About being__** fine**__! That's a lie! Cause if you were you wouldn't have been gone for two weeks!"_

_Chris started at this in surprise._

_Lowly she continued, "You…you must have been really hurt if Chef had to take over the hosting for you last week."_

_Last week Chris had left the hosting to Chef who had taken the role as General over the campers and forced them into a contest that was not unlike a deathly boot-camp. Chef had tormented Duncan and Courtney had met her elimination._

_And yes, Chris hadn't been feeling too well. And feeling more than a little murderous towards the punk felt it best to take some time off._

_One would have thought the campers would have relished with the idea of being free from the sadistic host for one day. Apparently that was true for all but one._

"_I'm just worried is all." She finished lowering her upset gaze._

_**Worried**__? About him?_

_Chris glowered looking away from her, "Don't be."_

_Lindsay was looking to the host's hand that still grasped hers though she didn't think he noticed it. She ran her slender thumb over his._

_Chris instantly let his hand drop from hers._

"_I'm fine." He grumbled, "So you don't need to worry about me."_

_He himself was at a lost as to why he was so upset with the pretty girl before him. But her confession for being worried about him seemed to only frustrate him more._

"_Okay." Lindsay softly relented before looking back to him. She decided a change in topic was in order._

_So desperate to turn the conversation into any new direction she spoke the first words that came to mind,_

"_You know a lot of people were talking…about the last challenge. They're saying how the game is rigged."_

_Chris raised a brow._

"_They say that…Courtney shouldn't have been voted off last challenge." She gave a light tilt to her head, "Is that like…true?"_

_Chris stared for a moment before his lips curved up with amusement and he gave a dark callous chuckle._

_Suddenly he reached out and grabbed at the blonde's forearm instantly pulling her against himself._

_With a sharp gasp she found herself pressed firmly against his chest as his one arm snacked around her waist holding her in place._

"_You know I just __**love**__ the deceit in all of this!" He said almost proudly before raising a hand up to cup her chin and rise her head up so that their gazes met, "Hooking up with the host in order to get background information on the show!"_

_Lindsay's blue eyes widened, "__**What**__! No way! I was just-!"_

"_Trying to sneak information to get further into the contest. I know." The hand around Lindsay's waist lowered down to grab un-appropriately at her butt, "And what a way to do it!"_

"_No!" Cried Lindsay as she pushed the hand away and attempted a step back, "That's totally cheating I would never do that!"_

_Chris didn't allow her to get far simply tightening his hold on her waist keeping her against him._

"_Never?" He mocked._

" _No! Never! Why would I!"_

"_To win the game! Duh!"_

"_I don't even care about winning!"_

_Chris smirked at this using his free hand to again hold her chin in place, "Yeah right. And I guess the thousand doesn't interest you either?" Lindsay stubbornly tried to yank her chin from his grasp whilst pushing away from him but Chris's grasp tightened on both her waist and her chin._

_Lindsay paused in her effortless struggle, however, when she noticed the host leaning in close._

_Her blue gaze caught his own darker one and he, as well paused._

_Nearly nose to nose, neither one said a word for a moment._

_Lindsay's face warming and her heart racing the blonde girl anticipated…anything from the man before her._

_But Chris was to caught up in her anxious gaze. Those lovely blue eyes._

_The ones that had, just weeks earlier looked to him in so much fear and worry…_

'_**Is he…dead…?'**_

_Slowly he allowed his hold on her chin to loosen then fall away. He moved back and then Lindsay felt his arm move from around her waist and move away entirely. He lowered his gaze but not before the blonde noticed the brooding irritant look on his features again._

_When he turned completely away from her Lindsay gave a frustrated huff._

_Her brows creased and she placed her hands haughtily on her hips._

_**Now**__ what was wrong with her man!_

_Not to mention…_

_She raised slender fingers up to touch lightly to her lips…his had been so close and she noticed her cheeks were still burning warm…_

_And he called __**her**__ the tease._

_Thinking over the situation she asked,_

"_Chip is there like something I did?"_

"_Yeah you didn't put out when you were supposed to." He grumbled under his breath._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing..."_

_She gave a light sigh moving closer toward him._

_Turned away from her Chris didn't notice the blonde till he felt her arms circle him from behind in a gentle hug. He stilled in surprise as he felt her body press softly into his back. _

"_Okay." She allowed a gentle smile as she placed her cheek to rest against the back of his shoulder blade, "If nothing's wrong then nothing's wrong. I totally don't want you to be upset Chip so I won't ask anymore questions…"_

_She turned her head so that her forehead was now pressed into him. She mumbled against his back her warm breath cutting through Chris's shirt against his skin,_

"_Let's just enjoy tonight…"_

_Because tonight together was all that they had right now._

_And for the blonde that had to be enough._

_Chris breathed in deeply trying to keep his thoughts in check and keep his hormones down._

_He lowered one hand to grasp gently at one of the arms that were encircling him._

_Still holding a dark glare out into the dark distance of the forest before them Chris spoke lowly,_

"_You know you still owe me from the last time we were together."_

_He was met with silence for a moment but felt the blonde shift just slightly._

"_I…I didn't want to bring it up…" She spoke quietly against him._

_Chris sneered, more like she was __**hoping**__ he had forgotten._

"_Lindsay I don't-"_

"_I'm scared."_

_He blinked slightly incredulous at the statement._

"_Scared? Of what?"_

_Lindsay hugged him tighter burying her face deeper into his back._

_It took her a while before answering, "I don't know…It hurting…?"_

_Chris swallowed trying still to ignore what her warm breath was doing to him._

_He thought for a moment about her answer._

_Ah. Right…virgins and everything…_

_Chris can't remember the last time he was with a virgin…or if he was ever with one._

_The whole Hollywood atmosphere was so far from innocent, you know._

_Girls he met up with were usually willing and ready._

_Yeah he supposed the first time was supposed to hurt…_

_He furrowed his brows, "It'll only hurt for a second."_

_He didn't even know if that was at all true. If it hurt just for a second or a minute or hours or days afterwards. He really didn't care. She only needed to hear what he wanted her to hear._

_Anything to get her over this shy virgin thing._

_She spoke again, "I'm still scared though."_

_Chris rolled his eyes he was about to snap at her to move away from him if she wasn't going to deal with his increasing problem she was creating but then she continued,_

"_I wish I wasn't though…I know you really want to…you know." She finished in a timid quiet voice that made him sure she was blushing red._

"_I wish I could be braver…at least just a little bit braver…for you."_

_Chris continued to stare out at nothing._

_Lindsay pulled to him tighter._

_Again the host swallowed as another feeling of hostility and a sudden need to move away from the girl erupted within him._

_His eyes narrowed as he lowered his gaze down to the ground._

_He didn't like the way she had said that…the way that had sounded._

_He wanted to rip her arms from around him or yell at her or…anything to diminish that hope within her._

_Instead he only continued to glower hatefully at the ground allowing this silence to overwhelm them both._

"_Sometimes you gotta just let go and…take flight."_

_Chris blinked at this, "What?" He asked in deep voice riddled with irritancy that went completely over Lindsay's head._

_She turned her head so that her cheek was once again pressed into him._

"_It's what my sister would always say whenever I told her I was to scared or nervous to do something. Just let go and take flight. Screw the consequences."_

_She gave a light sigh as she nuzzled lightly against the host,_

"_My sister is totally brave. She can do anything. I can't wait for you to meet her one day."_

_Again Chris rolled his eyes. Lindsay had no way of seeing this._

"_Everyone says we're total opposites but…I hope to be like her someday. I hope someday to be brave."_

_Again they were met with silence. _

_Then Chris pulled from her embrace._

_Lindsay blinked at the sudden loss of contact and she frowned thinking she again upset the host but then suddenly he turned and smiled down at her._

_The once hateful dark brown gaze had now softened into a gentler gaze as he raised a hand up to tuck a stray blonde hair behind her ear._

_Lindsay's heart hammered and her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected show of affection._

_But the poor blonde had no way of knowing that Chris's kind smile was just a beat from a wolfish smile and that in his mind the host was envisioning just what she would look like bent over his bed and imagining the sound of her voice when she screamed his name._

_And Lindsay had no way of knowing the idea the host was slowly forming in his thoughts at that very moment._

"_Don't worry," he spoke his voice smooth like velvet, "You will be."_

_Lindsay smiled happily her cheeks pinking softly._

_She took his fake words of encouragement to heart (just as he knew she would) and nuzzled her cheek lovingly to the hand that was still held gently against her head._

_And Chris, once again, resisted the urge to pull away._

**~*~Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance~*~**

The bar was empty now.

Save for the few bartenders and a few of the thugs who had been involved in the fight.

Chris and Evan sat at the bar. An icepack had been given to the host for his head and the bar manager stood before them just on the other side of the bar.

"You know buddy, if I were you I'd go and have that checked out." He said in a low voice as he finished drying out the last of the shot glasses.

It wasn't the first time the bartender had commented about the host's head from the bottle accident. Even though Chris had told him a million times he was fine, it was just a bump. He was quite sure the bartender was eager for him to go to a hospital and get checked out just in case the attack on Chris's head wasn't as minor as they believed and to avoid lawsuits in case otherwise.

But Chris shook his head lightly before saying, "Nah dude. Don't worry about it I'm fine I swear."

Evan twirled his small glass of gin staring dully into the amber liquid as the bartender gave a light scowl,

"Alright fine. But you just keep in mind that none of this is my fault. I didn't start that fight and I sure as hell didn't ask you to run in the middle of it."

Chris nodded, "The booze made me do it, it's as good as any other excuse if you ask me."

Evan gave a small snort of laughter at this though his gaze stayed lowered, a light smile pulled at the end of his lips.

The bartender un-amused peered down at the two men with an untrusting gaze.

"Where are you two from anyway?"

Chris took his time before answering wondering if any harm could come from answering this question.

Coming to his conclusion he answered truthfully, "Toronto."

The bartender stared before asking, "How do you know about Paula's sister?"

Chris's gaze moved away from the more burly man to lower off to the side. Evan shifted in his seat looking behind him at the others that had stayed behind.

Paula along with a few of the other men who had been involved in the fight cleaned up the remaining rubble caused by their fight.

Broken bottles, glasses, tables and chairs they swept up with care. They busted tables, they moped and some were in the back doing dishes as well.

It was part of the deal they had made with the bar owner. They clean up the chaos they had started and he wouldn't press charges.

The one believed as Craig and the other boys from Delta Upsilon had bailed out on the deal the first chance they had.

Paula however and a few others felt too guilty to do the same.

Evan watched as one tall but muscular man walked over to Paula leaned in close to the blonde and whispered into her ear.

He had dark brown scruffy looking hair that fell just past his shoulders and rough looking stubble on his chin. He wore a white muscle shirt covered by a dirty jean vest, jean pants that were ripped at the knees and dirty looking work boots.

He seemed amused at something but Paula clearly wasn't as she rolled her eyes and shoved the man away with a few rude words.

The man laughed and stumbled away toward the back of the bar. He was on dish duty.

Paula continued to sweep up the floor with annoyance on her features…but then suddenly she looked up and her gaze caught Evans.

Evan turned back towards the bar and re-tuned back into the conversation between his cousin and the bar owner.

"I was a big fan of that show her sister was in…I didn't know…I mean they look so much alike." Chris gave a light laugh, "I thought I was about to meet a reality show star."

The bartender made a gruff sound of approval, "Oh yeah…Total Drama something or whatever. Everyone here knew Paula for that main reason. She hated it. Couldn't stand being recognized through her sister."

Chris furrowed her brows, "Hated it? What do you mean?"

The larger man gave a half shrug, "She'd just say they were annoying. The fans I mean. Always bugging her for information about her sister and stuff."

Evan swirled his drink around before slowly questioning, "Annoyed enough to _resent_ her sister…?"

"No, I don't…?" This time the untrusting look the bartender gave them was accompanied with a mean glare, "Wait a sec what are you boys getting at here? Are you talking about those damned rumors going on about-!"

"We're not talking about any kind of rumors." Chris interrupted quickly shooting Evan a good glare, "We're just trying to make small talk."

"My ass! You're a pair of those wacko fans aren't you?"

Evan furrowed his brow, "Seriously?"

"If you're hungry for juicy gossip I'm sorry you came to the wrong place now get the hell out of-!"

At his sudden pause Chris and Evan took notice that the bartender was no longer looking to them but just past them.

The two men turned to find Paula standing there looking miffed her arms crossed and a good glare on her features as well.

Chris swallowed thickly feeling his heart rate increase.

If it hadn't been for her slightly bruised and swollen cheek from the fight, if it hadn't been for her short choppy boyish haircut, if it hadn't been for the intimidating sassy hips cocked to the side stance she was now taking…he'd swear he was looking at Lindsay right now.

It seemed an eternity of thick silence had passed before Paula lowly spoke,

"Are you talking about me?" Her tone was anything but pleasant.

As a matter of fact it seemed almost threatening.

"These boys were just leaving Paula." The bartender said gruffly.

"No, no Jon. That's okay. If these two have something to say to me, let them speak."

"Paula…" Jon's tone held warning behind it, "Now is not the time to-"

"Nah, it's alright." Evan spoke sliding off the bar stool, "With a girl that stays out all night partying after her sister disappears there's really nothing to question." Evan turned to Chris and smirked patting him on the shoulder, "Ain't that right cuzzo? Come on let's get out of here."

Chris stared at disbelief at his cousin!

The bartender gave a confused glance at both men, "You two are cousins? But I thought-?"

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Paula sneered angrily at Evan.

Evan looked to her with an uncaring half shrug, "What? What's your problem?"

"_My problem?"_

"I mean what's the big deal? You obviously don't care about your sister being missing so what does it-?"

"_I don't care!_ You think I don't care! To hell with you! You don't know me! You don't know a _damn _thing about me and my sister!"

"_Wrong!_ I knew you're sister!"

At this Chris tried to intervene, "Hey Evan-!"

But his cousin continued, "I knew her from every episode of her reality show, I knew her from every magazine article, I knew her from every guest star appearance she did!"

"That's not Lindsay!" Cried Paula angrily, "That was _not _my sister!"

By now they had gained an audience of the few bar stragglers and the few bartenders. They watched on in shock and some in outrage at the things Evan was insinuating.

"_Everyone_ knew you're sister!"

Paula seethed angrily but before she could speak again Chris spoke up for her,

"But none knew her better than you!"

Everyone's attention turned to the host, Paula's gaze was angry yet questioning.

Chris spoke slow and unsurely, "Isn't that right…? Because…because Lindsay wanted to be just like you."

Dark brown and light blue held an uncertain gaze that neither were willing to look away from.

They both found themselves trapped with a need for answers.

Slowly Paula's eyes narrowed her brows furrowing tightly together as though she were trying to place something she must have sorely missed.

Chris swallowed again.

Perhaps he shouldn't have spoken…perhaps he should have just kept quiet.

He didn't like the look Lindsay's sister was giving him right now.

Paula continued staring at him before slowly moving forward.

Chris tensed as she moved closer and closer toward him to stop just before him and stare intensely.

She leaned in close her blue eyes searching…trying to see the eyes Chris hid behind his glasses.

The host sat straight up stock still…not at all daring to make a move.

His heart was pounding and he could feel himself breaking into a light sweat.

She knew!

Slowly the blonde spoke,

"What'd you say your name was again…?"

With the thought that Chris would screw up Evan quickly spoke, "His names Michal and I'm Jake. We told ya'll that already."

"No you didn't!" Snapped the bartender.

Evan quickly spoke up to defend his lie and he and the bartender started up in an accusing argument.

But Paula and Chris paid no mind to them or anyone else in the bar at that moment as the blonde continued to study the man before her.

Finally she spoke…only to Chris,

"Yeah…that's right…my sister wanted to be just like me…my sister wanted to _be_ me. So why would I be jealous of that huh?"

Chris frowned before speaking just as low as her, so that she were the only one to hear, "Were you really the last one to see-?"

"I don't have to explain a damn thing to you."

"Why not?" The host asked with a smirk and a half shrug, "If you're so innocent why hide it?"

"Because you already have me labeled. Like most people here already do."With a scoff and a shake of her head Paula said, "They already think she's dead."

She straitened up away from Chris and stared him dead in the eye to say, "And you know what? So do I."

But before she could move away Chris's hand struck out. He again caught her wrist for the second time that night, "How could you say that?" He demanded in a harsh whisper, "About your own sister! How could you even dare to think that…?"

He trailed off and lowered his gaze in sudden realization.

Before this morning…before he found Beth at his door he had thought the very same thing as well.

He had also considered Lindsay as dead.

Paula spoke, a simple statement that caused the hosts heart to stop at remembrance,

"Because Lindsay just couldn't take flight…"

Chris stared at her with wide eyes for a moment.

"What?" He asked for Paula had spoken in a very small voice.

Blue eyes stared off lowered to the side before she spoke up again,

"I said uh…Lindsay wasn't brave enough."

"Brave enough-?"

"If it had been _me _I never would have gotten kidnapped, I would have escaped a long time ago."

Chris spoke lowly, "You can't say that..."

The sister continued on as though he had never spoken, "Lindsay's not brave. Lindsay's so…so _submissive_. She'll do whatever it is these guys want and as soon as they're bored with her they'll kill her…toss her in a ditch somewhere."

Still caught up in Chris's grasp he could feel Paula's small wrist trembling.

And then with a faraway look in her slowly moistening eyes Paula whispered,

"I should have been there…"

Then suddenly she snatched her hand out of Chris's hold and stormed away.

"Knives! We're leaving!"

With a sudden feeling of loss Chris quickly stood from the bar's stool to cry, "H-hey wait a second!" He still had some questions to ask!

Paula paid him no mind, as soon as the scruffy looking man was at her side she quickly shooed him out the bar door.

But she did pause to turn back to the host with mean blue eyes that carried un-shed tears and broken grin,

"And anyway…how _can _Lindsay be alive? I killed her! Remember!"

Then she was gone with a slam of the door.

~TBC~

Happy Thanksgiving!


	11. Crazy

Moments that Lead to You

It's a miracle aint it? The story lives on!

Spoiler Alert: For episode 18 'Thats Off the Chain!' I may have butchered it slightly but thats because I haven't seen TDI in FOREVER. So in advance I apologize.

Enjoy!

* * *

Crazy

"Shut up! Shut up! _SHUT UP_!"

Screamed Paul over Lindsay's long choruses of 'I'm sorry!'

Still the young girl continued to cry out, "I'm so totally sorry!" as Paul dragged her through the crowded train station pausing at a large rounded pillar that reached from the ground up to the ceiling where two of Lindsay's suitcases sat thankfully untouched. It was here that Paul had instructed her to wait while he went to the ticket booth to see what was taking Esther so long.

Lindsay had been silent and cooperative for the whole ride. And quite honestly Paul was certain that she was far too afraid of him to try any means of escape. So imagine his surprise to come back (not even gone for a full minute) to find that the blonde was nowhere to be seen!

He had been pissed and angered to the point where he wanted to take out his gun and shoot the nearest girl that even somewhat _resembled_ Lindsay.

But it was fine now. He had found her talking not too far off with that weird looking woman and reclaimed her.

But apparently he needed to do a better job at keeping the girl in check.

He roughly pulled the girl about to face him.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt her, it was my fault! I wasn't running I swear! I-"

"Shut up!"

"I just wanted to see the dog! I was going to come back as soon as I was done! But then…then I got to talking! And-"

"Shut. _Up_!"

"I was only gone for a minute! I swear I wasn't running! I was on my way back when you-!"

Paul suddenly pulled her close and leaned in to whisper threateningly in her ear.

"I'll kill your family."

Lindsay stilled in his grasp. All her energy for talking washing from her in an instant as her now brown eyes widened in shock.

"All of your family, all of your friends, everyone you've ever known, even your little co-stars from your show. I'll kill them all if you so much as _EVER _leave my sight again."

Lindsay's breathing was coming out unsteady and her heart was a loud pounding in her ears.

It was pounding so loud she couldn't even make out the dog barking in the distance.

Paul's grip tightened against Lindsay's forearms as he pulled her closer.

"If you ever pull a stunt like this again I will kill them. And I will make sure you have a front row seat of me doing it!"

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

He pulled back to engage the reactions his words had caused. For a moment nothing more was said. Through the heavy traffic that was the crowded train station nobody even spared them a second glance.

Lindsay wanted to cry out to the people. Scream.

But under Paul's massive grasp and cold and murderous gaze she could only tremble in fear.

Just where were they taking her?

And she couldn't shake the thought; did they need her alive to get there?

The barking grew louder.

"What did you say to that girl?"

"N…nothing."

His grip on her arm grew tighter, "You're a liar."

"I-I…swear it."

Paul regarded her silently almost thoughtfully.

Then almost as though second thought he asked, "What is the most important thing to you right now?"

Lindsay was to afraid of what that answer might lead to, so she only kept her mouth shut.

For another moment they were thrown into a state of threatening silence.

Then Paul pulled away just a little more and his gaze lowered to Lindsay's bulbous stomach.

Then a cruel and malicious grin pierced across his face making all the blood drain from Lindsay's face.

"How about your baby?" He spoke low and rough before his eyes flashed up to meet Lindsay's terrified gaze, "Isn't your baby important to you? If so than consider this. If I find out that you told that girl anything of the sorts, if I ever find you out of my sights for more than a second, if you ever scream, run, call for help, any of that crap I will hold you down, carve that screaming sick thing growing inside of you out, and then I will _STOMP IT'S BRAINS OUT_!"

Lindsay screamed then.

But it wasn't because of what Paul had just said to her though it did burn through to her core, it was because at that sudden moment a dog-Chief-had thrown himself up onto the man's back seized savagely at his coat collar (though it could be guessed that the animal had been aiming for his neck) and began to try and bring the large man down in a sudden attack!

Paul cried out in surprise and slight fear and his hold on Lindsay released. The young woman took a several steps back with wide fearful, incredulous eyes.

The crowded train station seemed to pause to take in this sudden feat though the crowd parted away from the flailing man and the angry canine in unease and fear of their own.

That unease and fear only grew ten-fold when a voice suddenly cried out,

"Mad dog! That dog is mad! Everyone get out! The dog is wild! It's _ripping his throat_ out! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

No one questioned it.

In seconds flat it became a stampeding madhouse as everyone took for themselves trying to get as far away from the attacking dog and the screaming man as possible.

People pushed past and around her as Lindsay only continued to back away slowly still unable to take her eyes of off her captor and the assaulting dog.

But then her hand was grabbed roughly and a rushed voice, "C'mon girl, let's go!"

And she was suddenly surging with the stampeding crowd. Pressed tightly into the folds of terrified people who were looking for the closest exit, Lindsay couldn't help but feel just a little claustrophobic.

Not to mention cowgirl boots and a heavy belly didn't make for great running conditions!

The girl who had grabbed her was running so fast and swift and Lindsay was afraid she might fall. Which only heightened her fear, for falling in a place such as this would surely mean getting trampled to death!

She tried to call out to her, "Hey! Hey wait…! I can't…I can't…!"

It was then N.Y. turned to her, "You have to! Just keep running don't think about anything else, just run girl, run!"

And Lindsay did just that her hand tightened against N.Y.'s.

She tried not to worry too much about her throbbing ankles, and she tried to pay no mind to the kicking in her stomach due to all the exertion.

This was it!

She was getting out of here!

She wasn't going to be a victim anymore!

She was finally taking flight!

But then over the screaming, the thundering pedestrians, over the ever angry barking, gun shots broke out.

It was as though a jolt shot through the crowd causing everyone to flinch at the first shot.

N.Y. cast a suddenly fearful gaze over her shoulder and Lindsay's gaze followed suit.

But it was too crowded to tell exactly what had happened or where the shots had originated.

The barking had stopped.

And suddenly an all new kind of hell broke loose.

**~*~A moments time back~*~**

_She was angry._

_Lindsay can't even remember the last time she was this angry…actually she's quite sure she's never been this angry before._

_**Heather.**_

_That lying, backstabbing traitorous-!_

_Lindsay took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tight._

_There were signals. Little signs she may have overlooked._

_The whole fight between Beth and Heather during the deer hunt challenge should have been a big red flag._

_But she hadn't seen it coming. Not like this. Or maybe she had just ignored it._

_She had thought Heather was her friend._

_How could she have been so stupid?_

_She just wanted to smack herself over and over again._

_Lindsay opened her eyes to glare angrily at the boat's floor._

'_I hope karma gives you everything it owes you.'_

_Her last words to Heather…they didn't seem like enough._

_It felt like to much was left unsaid._

_But it was too late now. _

_She had been eliminated._

_All because she had listened to Heather. All because she had chose to do whatever that horrible girl had said instead of act like a person with a __**brain**__ and do what she thought was right._

_But then again when was the last time she had done that?_

_Always, it was as if someone were telling Lindsay what to do._

_And she would just go along with it._

_When was she ever going to take initiative for herself?_

_When was she ever going to be brave enough to do what she felt was right?_

"_If you keep glaring at the ground like that you just might burn a hole through this boat."_

_Came a self assured almost amused voice from before her._

_Lindsay's glare shot up to the host._

_And then…there was __**him**__._

_Chris McClain stood inside the doorway of the small houseboat leaning against the doorframe with an almost pleased smile._

_Why the hell he was here Lindsay really had no clue. Last time she had seen him had been weeks ago which had more than irked the blonde. But really that was nothing compared to the last stunt he had just pulled._

_When no words were said Chris's brows rose, "So what? You just gonna sit there and pout at me now?"_

_With a huff she turned away from him. She wasn't going to pout to __**anyone**__ especially not him._

_She just wanted to...wanted to…_

_She blinked her blue eyes rapidly to stop the tears from falling._

_She wouldn't show him that she cared._

_A few moments silence went by and Chris spoke almost conversationally, "Well that was__**. Quite**__. __**A**__. __**Show**__!" He grinned, "Can't wait to see the ratings on that one!"_

_Lindsay said nothing. She only wished they would hurry this boat up. She was still sweaty from that stupid bike ride._

"_Aw come on what's your problem? You were all just smile and happiness a second ago when you were waving goodbye to everyone."_

_Lindsay lowered her gaze down to her bags. There were at least three. Did she have three bags on the way over here? She hoped she hadn't left anything behind._

"_How do you go from verbally assaulting someone, to 'I'll miss you and kisses' to sulky moodiness? What are you bi-polar?"_

_Casually examining her nails Lindsay realized some of red polished had chipped. How annoying._

_She flinched with a sudden start when the bench she sat on suddenly jerked due to Chris kicking it impatiently,_

"_I'm __**talking **__to you here!"_

"_So __**don't**__!" Lindsay snapped unable to help herself._

_Chris only smiled amused, "I love it when the claws come out."_

"_It was unfair! The whole thing was totally unfair and you know it!"_

_It hurt._

_It had really, really hurt._

_The way he had switched up the rules last minute making Heather the winner._

_She hadn't crossed __**last **__she had crossed __**second**__. Second to Heather._

_It was like he had been playing for Heather to win._

_And it hurt._

_But that wasn't even the worst part of it._

"_The last challenge? Lindsay, it's called putting a twist on things. You know the surprise ending bit. Keeps the crowd on their toes. People love that kind of stuff!"_

"_Well how about second place being the winner huh? If second place had suddenly won! __**That **__would have__** totally**__ been a twist there! Nobody would have ever seen that coming!"_

"_Cause that's just stupid."_

"_The whole __**thing**__ was stupid! Why'd you have to kick me off! It coulda been anybody! You just…you go and make up the rules all willy-nilly as you go anyway! Why not…why not Owen? Or Duncan__! Why'd you chose to get rid of__** me**__!"_

"_I don't make up the rules all __**'willy-nilly' **__as I go!" Said Chris sounding almost offended, "These rules and challenges take days of hard work and planning!"_

"_Big fat liar!"_

"_Second place was the challenger who we were gonna eliminate. It had been planned that way from last week. It's not__** my**__ fault you did as Heather told you to and followed her to the end of the race. It's not__** my**__ fault you came in second cause it really didn't have to be that way. That's all on you. __**You**__ eliminated __**yourself**__."_

_Lindsay's anger intensified and her blue eyes lowered away from the host._

_He was right…she didn't have to listen to Heather. She could have won for herself if she had really wanted to._

_But in the end she thought she had been helping a friend._

_So…she supposed she only had herself to blame for being stupid and gullible._

"_Anyway," Chris said his voice lowering slightly so that the co-host driving the boat wouldn't hear, "What was all that stuff you said to me the other night? About how you didn't even care about the show? How it didn't matter to you whether you won or you lost? I guess all that was just talk right?"_

_Chris's smile was mean and taunting, "I guess the thousand dollars really __**did **__mean something to you after all."_

_Lindsay made no reply to this. She only began to shake softly. _

_And Chris slowly became aware of the soft sounds of sobbing as she still refused his gaze._

_Chris's smile instantly fell with a stunning shock._

"_What are you doing…? Are you __**crying**__?" He asked almost incredulously._

_Slowly Lindsay looked to him with tear stained cheeks and angry wet blue eyes, "Yes I'm crying you stupid dodo brain! You totally don't get __**anything**__!"_

_Now Chris was completely flabbergasted, "__**I **__don't get anything? And did you seriously just call me a dodo brain?"_

"_You have everything totally twisted, you don't get it at all! I __**DON'T**__ care about the stupid contest and I __**DON'T**__ care about the money! Don't you get it! Don't you understand anything!"_

_Her voice had risen and Chris allowed his dark gaze to sweep towards the front of the boat where Chef stood._

_The ex-military man pretended not to notice anything amiss. But the subtle attempts to turn his head towards them with a look of cruel amusement easily gave him away._

_Chris looked back to the blonde slightly irritable, "Hey Lindsay, you mind lowering your voice just a few notches?"_

"_You have got to be the most dumbest man __**ALIVE**__! And since everyone seems to think__** I'm**__ the total ditz __**me**__ calling __**you**__ dumb must__** totally**__ mean something!"_

_Again Chris could only stare flabbergasted. Chef couldn't hold it in any longer he burst out into hysterics at the boats wheel._

_Lindsay stood as she angrily continued, "You're so stupid that I bet a well trained monkey could take over your job and no one would hardly tell the difference! You're so stupid that you'd fail a personal survey on dream team magazine! You're so stupid that I bet you'd get like a D- on a blood test! At least I'm smart enough to get, like, a B!"_

_Chris stared, "Lindsay you don't get graded on blood tests. I think you're talking about your __**blood type**__."_

_Lindsay scoffed "Whatever, Chip just…just go away and leave me alone before…before your stupidity starts to spread and turn us all into brain dead mon-!"_

_Chris took a tempting step toward the blonde, so close they were nearly chest to chest. Lindsay looked up with wide eyes that still shed tears as Chris glared angrily down._

"_If you call me stupid one more time,__** Lindsiette**__, we're gonna have us a __**serious**__ problem here."_

_Lindsay glared angrily back, "You totally don't care at all!" She hissed between clenched teeth._

"_Bout what?" He challenged lowly._

_Lindsay's look of anger melted away to hopelessly exasperated and more tears trailed down her lovely face. She shook her head looking away from the host, "Isn't it obvious…?" She whimpered trying not to break down completely._

_Chris darkly replied, "It was only a game show you sore loser."_

_Looking back to him with wide incredulous eyes she cried, "It's not the game Chip! __**It's you**__!"_

_Chris started at this one looking to her in surprise as Lindsay lowered her voice._

"_Don't you get it…?"_

_His dark eyes began to search her distressed face. And again that foreboding realization…he slowly understood._

"_I'm going home dodo brain." And suddenly Lindsay looked immensely tired and…defeated, "I'm going home…This is totally the last time I'll ever see you and…and you don't even care." she finished in a whisper. _

_Chris continued to stare in surprise, "__**That's**__ why you're upset?"_

_Lindsay looked back to him and it was then Chris noted that he was still just a little __**too**__ close. _

_That blue stare of hers held his gaze firmly and the fact that the tears were still shedding only added to their radiance._

_Chris frowned, he wanted to move away. He wanted to play off her confession with a scoff, a roll of his eyes, a mean jeer._

_He did none of these things. Only continued standing far too close than should be…with a horrible desire to touch her._

_But under the circumstances that would have been breaking a major rule._

_He glowered wanting to hate her instead of just…__**wanting**__ her._

"_Don't try and make this about me." He growled lowly, "You're mad cause you didn't win the money."_

_With a sniff Lindsay raised her hands up and began wiping away her tears, "That's totally not true." She looked to him with soft and broken gaze. _

_In the most secretive whispers she admitted, "I'm mad because I ran out of time…I couldn't make you fall in love with me."_

_Something inside of him tightened and he balled his hands into fists at his sides wanting to lash out rudely at the blonde for being so goddamn stupid!_

"_Lindsay-"_

"_I'm sorry I called you a stupid dodo brain. I totally got a little…" She raised her hands up turning her face away from him to rub at her eyes. She breathed in deep before speaking, "I didn't mean to say all those mean things. I was just upset because we…me and you…"_

_She pursed her lips and blinked rapidly trying to keep the new round of tears at bay._

_She lowered her gaze shifting from one foot to the other._

_When she next spoke her tone was fragile,_

"_But you're right…I am a sore loser. I totally never stood a chance."_

_They both know she isn't talking about the show._

"_Sorry I snapped at you again Chip. But…I think that's kinda what happens sometimes when…when people lose something that…totally matters to them. They get a little crazy."_

_She raised her gaze back up to him and forced a smile._

"_I'll miss you."_

_She was giving him that look again. Like a freakin' love sick cow!_

_And it made him want to…__**need**__ to get the hell away from her right now!_

_What the hell was all this emotion for? Because she was upset at running out of time to be with him? To make him __**fall**__ for her?_

_Idiot!_

_If she wasn't so hot he swore he'd…he didn't know what the hell he'd do. But he was still pissed off._

_His plan had unfolded perfectly. All he had needed was the right opportunity to get Lindsay voted off so he'd have easier access to her and with that last biking challenge he had finally found it. Twisting the rules making up some bogus penalty to get Lindsay off of Wawanaka. Away from nosey campers and all seeing hidden cameras._

_But now…she almost made him __**regret**__ that decision._

_How dare she make him __**regret**__ anything!_

_Freakin' brat!_

_With a mean sneer Chris moved backing away from the blonde._

_Lindsay's forced smile fell away due to the callous look Chris gave her._

_For a moment a fear ran through her that she had angered him beyond his forgiveness! The very thought of that made even more tears well up in her eyes! But before she could say anything Chris spoke his tone low and full of spite,_

"_You're not going home you idiot."_

_Lindsay stared, "Wh-what?"_

_He only continued to glare making the silence carry on._

"_B…but I was eliminated…so I-"_

"_You're __**NOT**__," Chris stressed angrily, "going home."_

_Lindsay swallowed suddenly feeling so timid and confused. _

_His statement created hundreds of questions, but the blonde found herself to afraid to ask._

_So they only stood there staring the other down. One angry and full of resentment and the other troubled and hopelessly in need of answers. _

_Answers she knew she would not be getting from him._

_She didn't even take notice as they edged closer and closer to the fancy looking resort._

_She only watched as Chris made to move away from her, and his quite yet firm demand,_

"_I don't ever want you crying like that in front of me again. Got it?"_

_He turned away and made his way toward Chef._

_Lindsay said nothing more and by the time the boat had docked at Playa De Losers it was __**almost**__ like the conversation had never even taken place._

**~*~Three weeks after Lindsay's disappearance~*~**

In the dark calmness of the late summer night Chris and Evan made their way down the street from the bar headed towards where they last left Beth and the car.

The calm breeze would every now and then blow up dirt and the occasional paper flyer.

Actually more time than not the wind would blow up a discarded flyer or crumbled paper ball from the ground.

At one point both young men passed up a trash bin that was filled with these paper flyers.

Neither Chris nor Evan paid it much mind when they passed by a wooden pole or wall that was covered with the flyers.

Both were to drunk from all the information they had obtained from the day and weary from the late night.

And it burned in Chris to think that they had traveled all this way only to be nowhere near closer to finding Lindsay than they had been this morning.

Then he would catch himself thinking this and hate himself even more for being upset with the situation.

What was this trip supposed mean something to him? Like he was seriously gonna find Lindsay just because Beth had asked him to?

No this whole entire situation had only been to humor the little dork and get her off his back so that when he said, 'Oh well, I tried.' He could at least mean it.

Although if he were to really think about it that wouldn't explain why he was still out and about doing Beth's bidding even though the young teen had already called it a night.

Chris was thankfully snapped from his thoughts as a rouge flyer whirled by just to get slam lightly against his leg where it struggled in vain to free itself.

Chris paused before giving his leg a light shake in an attempt to allow it to blow away.

Evan spoke, but his words were drowned out by a yawn. Giving a light stretch he tried again,

"These college kids are fucked up man. Paper everywhere. I thought recycling was the _'in'_ thing now."

"Like you would know what the _'in'_ thing is today old man." Chris spoke as he gave up the leg shaking and bent down to pry the flyer off his leg.

"More than you baby cousin." Evan moved to continue his way down the street, "And that's the sad part."

Chris ignored Evan as he brought the flyer up to gaze uncaringly at it, some stupid dorm party, some club event, a school activity, maybe a dance, maybe a chance for students to get in some extra credits.

That's what Chris thought it would be.

What he found on the flyer was anything but.

'Murderer!'

That was the headlining and the only wording on the page.

Then just below that was a picture of Paula, though her smiling face was distorted by the many insulting drawings done to it.

They had drawn a curly mustache above Paula's lips blackened out some of her teeth giving her a gap-tooth look, given her long insulting nose hairs and demon horns sprouted from her head.

A deep frown on his features Chris looked up just in time to notice another flyer breezing past, he took quick notice that it was the same insulting picture of Paula only this headlined.

'She got away with it!'

Then another poster,

'Sister killer! Baby killer!'

And another,

'There is a killer amongst us!'

It was then Chris realized all the posters were pretty much the same thing! Taped up in windows, tacked into wooden poles and fences, littered in the streets!

Chris looked up to the wall of a building he had just been passing.

It was like a collage of hate, taunting, and accusation targeted at Paula.

'An eye for an eye! Lets kill the bitch!' read one.

'The skank should die!' read another.

'Lindsay didn't deserve it!' read another.

'Buried her own sister! We should bury her!' read another.

And all the posters had Paula's smiling face on it though degraded by scribbles and unflattering, jeering art work.

Chris stared stunned. So stunned he didn't hear the quickly approaching footfalls until it was too late!

The next moment the host suddenly found himself on the ground having been barraged by a large and heavy object!

Chris gave a cry of pain and surprise as the large object that had stricken him was again slammed against him with a thud!

"Fuck!" Chris cried out in pain as the large (he is now aware metal) object connected quite brutefully against his shoulder.

And then he heard it!

"Chris Mc-_fucken_-Clain!"

He looked up in shock to see an angry Paula raise the trash bin up high over her head before slamming it down on the host once again!

He was just in time to raise his arms up to block the attack as she threw the trashcan down on him for the third time.

"Ah! God damn it!"

And she hit him again and again and again!

But her seventh attack was instantly put on halt as Evan pulled the angry woman off the host. He grabbed at her arms making her drop the trashcan,

"What the fuck are you doin-!" he was cut off as Paula easily yanked her hand from his grasp and turned to give him a hard punch to the face!

She was completely released as Evan fell to the ground by the force and surprise of the blow!

And as he tried to quickly pick himself up Paula gave him a hard kick in his side earning a pained cry from the older man.

She then returned her attention to Chris who was still painfully picking himself up from the ground.

"Fucking, idiot, money grabbing, selfish, manipulative, sadistic, _ASS_hole host! You think what you put my sister through was bad? Wait the fuck till I'm through with you!"

She moved to retrieve her trashcan before making her way back to Chris.

"Almost didn't fucking recognize you! _Almost!_ That retarded disguise almost made it! I always wished to get my hands on you! All this time that you-Ahh!"

Chris had waited till she was close enough raising the trashcan high over her head to again bang into him before he moved quickly grabbing the young woman around the middle to tackle into the ground!

The trashcan was knocked from her grasp, Chris was only able to pin one arm down before Paula caught on and began her wild thrashing!

Her free hand turned to fist connected painfully with Chris's throat throwing him off the girl whilst earning him some chocking coughs as well.

Paula then made to switch positions and with the host now beneath her, her wrath was unstoppable!

"Shit…" Evan muttered as he watched Paula continue to brutally beat up his cousin.

It was quite the impressive sight. Paula was a tiny female. Hardly any bigger than her younger sister Lindsay. Five foot something, and here she was fighting worse than any man Evan knew.

He thought about going to try and help Chris again…

"No not the hair! _Anything_ but the hair!

"Shut up! I'll rip your head off and torch your fucking wind blown locks!"

"Noooooo!"

Evan decided Chris was on his own.

He rubbed sorely at his side where Paula had kicked him…he winced slightly at the painful area. There'd probably be a bruise there next time he check.

"Hey, uh…" Evan started at the additional voice suddenly so close to his side, looking up he was met with a tall scruffy looking man with dark brown hair that fell down to his shoulders, "Aint you uh…gonna uh…umm…" He brought a hand up to rub at his face then he used his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. He looked deep in thought…and then, "_Help_! That's the word I was looking for!" he cried looking to Evan with a lazy grin, "You gonna help your buddy or what?"

Evan gave the man an annoyed stare for a moment. He took notice of the flask he held in his hand.

He remembered this guy from inside the bar. He had been talking to Paula earlier before.

Irritably Evan answered, "And get in the way of the she-Hulk?"

"Someone help me! She's a fucking maniac!"

"Take your beatings! You damn well deserve them!"

The slightly intoxicated man laughed lightly at that one, "Good one dude! But I think your friend there has had just about all he can stand."

Evan gave a half shrug, "So _you_ stop them then."

Intoxicated man tapped lightly at his flask. "Alright then." He took a quick swig of whatever drink he had, "I will."

Much to Evan's annoyance he then clumsily shoved the near empty flask into his hands and then made his way toward the still feuding couple.

And with little to no trouble at all he grabbed around Paula's middle easily lifting her off the disgruntled host.

"What the hell! Knives! What'd you-!"

"That's enough! Paula! I think you got in all the blows that should count!"

At this Paula began to angrily struggle! "No! Not yet! I'm not through with him yet! Let me go!"

And for someone that was having trouble at forming sentences and clumsy on his feet he was impressively sturdy at holding Paula at bay.

"No Paula! That's enough!"

"I said let go!" She screamed angrily!

"Chill down and I will!"

"It's his fault! You know Knives! He's the one! It's his fault Lindsay's gone!"

Chris had by now managed to stagger painfully to his feet but Paula's words caused him to quickly look up to the heated blonde.

"He's the host! It's that damn TV show! Total drama Island and Total Drama…whatever! It's all because of that show! It's all because of him! She never should have done that show! Never! And now suddenly he's here asking questions about her! When he_ knows_ it's his fault, Knives! It's_ all_ his fault!"

"Paula, Calm down!"

"No! Let go! _LET. GO_!" Paula began to thrash angrily about she began to try and yank herself free from Knives persistent hold she began to scream obscenities and…and then she began to cry.

"Let me go! Let go of me! Knives let me go!"

And finally he did.

Paula then took to beating him hard in the chest, then she slapped him angrily. Knives took a step back but his firm and strong gaze held hers…it was almost sad.

So infuriated Paula screamed angrily at him, then she moved to the discarded trash can and kicked it with all her might!

Then she moved to kick it again.

Chris watched her do this with a tired and confused gaze. His body hurt all over and his breathing was ragged.

He was banged up more worse than he'd been in a long time and he was pretty sure his nose was bleeding (it'd better not been broken!)

But he couldn't find it in him to hate Paula.

She screamed again as she roughly tugged at her hair.

There was something…about her.

She moved to one of the building's whose walls were littered with her taunting flyers. She began to angrily rip at them, tear them off the wall.

'_That's kinda what happens sometimes when…when people lose something that totally matters to them.'_

She continued to rip at the papers and cry and scream till she couldn't hold up anymore and she leaned heavily against the building with still two fists full of her ripped flyers.

She sobbed pathetically having now tired herself out and slid to a seat on the ground still crying she slammed her fist pointlessly into the hard concrete ground.

'_They get a little crazy.'_

Chris breathed in deep before raising a hand up to wipe at his bloody nose.

He knew what that something was. Chris damn well knew what that something about Paula was.

The thought scared him but it was true.

There was no denying it.

Paula reminded him of himself.

They were going crazy.

Both of them.

And the thought scared him.

But in the end it also gave him the will to make his way slowly, cautiously toward her.

Whether Paula was ignoring him or whether she was completely oblivious to his presence so close to her as he knelt down beside her it was difficult to say.

She simply continued to sit there and cry silently every now and then giving a small sniffle.

Chris wanted to touch her but refrained.

Because, again, that would have been breaking a major rule.

Instead he simply spoke.

Saying the few words which to him are proof positive he was losing his sanity.

"Paula…I'm trying to find your sister. And I think I need your help."

Evan stared stunned.

Knives looked to the host in surprise.

And Paula slowly raises her gaze up to look to him.

Chris's frown deepens as his chest tightened with a familiar emotion.

That blue stare of hers held his gaze firmly and the fact that the tears were still shedding only added to their radiance.

Just like her sisters.

~TBC~

Until next time! I'll try not to make it such a long wait!


End file.
